


An Omega's Heart

by Anti_Jack



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Omega, Amity Blight Angst, Amity Blight Has a Sexuality Crisis, Amity Blight Needs a Hug, Amity Blight is a Mess, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bad Parents Alador Blight and Odalia Blight, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dork Amity Blight, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Luz Noceda has ADHD, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, No Sex, No Smut, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Luz Noceda, Omega Verse, One of My Favorites, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot, Plotty, Post-Grom (The Owl House), Protective Luz Noceda, Quote: "If you were here I might even give you a hug" "I'm here", Sad and Happy, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Self-Worth Issues, Sorry Not Sorry, Swearing, Tags Are Fun, Underage Rape/Non-con, Verbal Abuse, Willow Owes Someone Cookies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 87,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti_Jack/pseuds/Anti_Jack
Summary: Amity, an Omega, knows she's supposed to be weak. It's literally ingrained into her being, to be weak and submissive. However, Amity is also a Blight. Blight's are not allowed to show weakness, not even an Omega. The only Omega of the family. Her parents said, she wasn't allowed to mate with anyone other then an Alpha, and her friends mustn't be weak or poor. And honestly, Amity hated the path her parents forged for her with their expectations and rules, but she was forced to follow. So, she put up a front, with the help of her Suppressing Potion. Acted tough and mean, refusing to act soft or weak, like the Omega part of her wanted ever so dearly. She was only weak, when she was alone, in her hideout at the library.Luz was an Alpha, but no one said she was any good at being one. Having been bullied for her weirdness and basically outcast from everyone, kinda made her gentler, shy, and less commanding then most Alphas. However, she was happy for that. Eventually, she bought suppressants to block out any dominant smells, those around her now believing she was a Beta. It also helped within other cases too, like her Rut not being as bad now. It was suppressed, like the rest of her Alpha.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight & Willow Park, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park, Eda Clawthorne & Hooty & King & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne, Luz Noceda & Everyone
Comments: 370
Kudos: 987





	1. Luz Joins the Isles

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first things first. I've aged Amity and Luz up to 16, my age. Because in all the A/B/O fics I've read, 16 is the age Alphas and Omegas try to find their mate. 
> 
> Second, I hope you enjoy! I like writing this a lot!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hah, Luz landing in the Isles go brrrr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea, this chapter is a little rough. But I promise it gets better as you read, just take my word on it. I may get a beta reader later to help me fix it, lol.
> 
> Okay, a few things you should know!
> 
> • I skip a lot of episodes. They still happen, but they just don't change from the canon version, so they aren't written.
> 
> • Yes, this is an A/B/O fic. No, it won't have smut. It says nontraditional A/B/O for a reason!
> 
> • Luz is 16 here, as is Willow, Amity, and everyone else in their grade. Gus is only 14, my baby! :>
> 
> • I respond to EVERY comment. Each one helps me have motivation to make the next chapter, so please comment! Geek out there or something, I just absolutely love reading them!
> 
> • CHECK THE TAGS!! There's a blood warning and self deprivation warning for this fic, along with mentioned abuse and self harm, so if that bothers you, you may wanna leave.
> 
> • Rated T for Violence and Swearing!
> 
> • I'm sorry about the formatting. I'm on my phone and don't have a computer, so it looks a little weird. Sorry. (Also, how do you Bold, Italicize, and underline?? Plz help ;-;)
> 
> • Love yourself. Here, Luz and Amity try to be something they aren't, and that ends up hurting them. Just know, you are loved for you, and you alone, so don't try to change that! ;)
> 
> • I try to update every Saturday I can, but that schedule isn't set in stone, so we'll see how that goes!
> 
> With that all said, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy! 💖

Luz was... Confused.

And a little uneasy, and maybe a bit scared. But her wonder overtook all of that. She looked out from the side of the... Island, (At least she thinks it's an island) and to the ocean. The view was beautiful, but that wasn't really her concern. It was the creatures she saw within the view. A Giant worm like thing jumped from the water, a few fairies were flying around, and she saw a weird Monkey-Turtle thing that had spikes on it's shell. This place was amazing! It was like a magical universe! But that brought up one question.

Where was she?! All she did was follow an Owl through the shiny door in the middle of the woods!

...

Okay, yea, that probably wasn't a good idea on her part. But it had her book, and she needed that with all her being. She didn't hear the footsteps behind her, nor did she smell the scent of apples and cinnamon getting closer, the suppressants dimming her Alpha hearing and smell. She was picked up by her hood, and she made a startled yelp before making herself into a ball, and holding out her arm. "Here, if you're gonna eat me, just make it quick!" 

"Eat you? Why would I eat a potential customer?" She was then set down in front of a stand, that looked like it was full of random old junk. Luz looked up at the grey haired woman and back down to her table. There was a pause then Luz looked up at the woman again. "Are you sure you don't wanna eat me?" She asked in a deadpan tone. That made to woman cackle with mad laughter, to which Luz just stood awkwardly to the side. "Wow kid, you're a riot!" She said, wiping a tear from her golden eyes. "But seriously-" she calmed getting back to business, "wanna buy something? A human like you would certainly be interested in my human artifacts!"

Luz felt a drop of sweat form on her brow. These... We're not artifacts, just trash. But something else grabbed her attention. "Human? Aren't you a human too?" Now this made the lady smile. She reached for the bandana wrapped around her head, and took it off in a dramatic way. "No way! I'm Eda the Owl Lady! Most powerful witch on the Boiling Isles!" Luz couldn't help the excitement that bubbled up in her chest. "Ohmygoshanactualwitch!!" She exclaimed, smiling wide.

But the moment ended when Eda thrust something twords her. "Hey, Ya like this shadow box here? Shows all your current despair and sadness with only one glance! Only 30 snails." Luz recognized this thing, even if it was pretty old. She was curious if it still worked, spotting some batteries in a bowl labeled "Candy(?)" She cringed thinking of the taste of batteries. (Don't ask) Definitely not candy. "That's not what it's for. Watch this." She grabbed the batteries, sticking them in a slot at the back of the box. As soon as they were in, the box came to life with, what looked like, a workout video from the 90s.

The sound got those around interested and walking over to see what it was about. Then suddenly, people were pulling money and coins from their pockets, screaming offers for the object. Eda's eyes widened and she looked to the Latina. "What'd you say your name was, human?" She asked while collecting money from the crowd. Luz smiled and held onto the bag stap that was draped over her shoulder. "Luz Noceda!"

Eda smirked and stood on the table. "What would you say to helping the most powerful witch on the Boiling Isles with her stand, kid?" Luz was about to say something along the lines of, she should really be getting home when a fist crashed into the small TV, chasing the crowd around the stand away. A gruff voice spoke out of a suit of armor, where only the man's eyes were visible. "You're the most wanted witch on the Boiling Isles, and you'll be coming with me, Eda the Owl Lady!" He said, and Luz gasped. "A criminal?!" Luz was then lifted into the air again by her shirt, this time by the guard. "And you're coming too, as her accomplice!" 

Luz groaned in annoyance, and she could feel a growl bubbling up in her throat. But before anything else happened, Eda sighed. With a twirl of her finger, an orange glowing circle appearing, all her stuff was rounded up in a little sack. Luz was silently impressed and excited at the same time. All that fit in one little bag? Probably with the help of magic she reasoned. And, HOLY COW THAT WAS ACTUAL MAGIC! Her brain was going 100 miles per minute! But then she was suddenly dropped back onto her feet. Eda had blasted the guy while Luz was distracted. Said witch then grabbed her hand and pulled her to another area full of booths. There, she told her staff, Owlbert apparently, to get ready. The staff then levitated and Eda hopped on, motioning Luz to do the same, which she did. "Book it Owlbert!" She said giving the staff a slap like one would do to a horse to make it run. Then they were in the air. For a moment Luz was too shocked to think, do, or say anything, then she saw a gryphon and a smile made it to her face. She and Eda then stuck up a conversation, Eda explaining where she was and how dangerous this place was, Luz asking questions and drinking up every answer handed to her. 

When they landed, they were still in the woods, and Eda somehow knew she was confused. "Don't worry, we walk from here." And that only caused more confusion. Then the subtle fear of Eda actually deciding to eat her creeped in. She heard Eda groan in annoyance before turning around. "Alright kid, what's wrong? I can smell the discomfort radiating off of you." Luz sighed, looking at the older Witch. "I guess... I'm nervous? I'm away from home, I almost got arrested, and- You're for sure not gonna eat me... Right?" Eda just stared at her and Luz's anxiety skyrocketed. "Right?!" Now Eda laughed. She laughed so hard she doubled over, clutching her stomach. "Oh my gods, the look on your face!" She wheezed and Luz just groaned and waited for her to stop, a small smile of her own finding a way to her face. When the witch quieted down, Luz finally asked, "Do Witches have super smell?" To that, Eda started walking and gestured Luz to follow.

"Well, sorta." Eda started, glancing to Luz before focusing on her path. "Here in the Boiling Isles, we have a presenting around age 8, that determines what we are. When we present... It's like... You give off a certain smell? And as you get older the worse it gets, and it turns into..." Eda lost her words for a second, and blinked. She then shook her head. "You know what Alphas, Betas, and Omegas are, right? Do they have that in the Human world, or is it just here?" At that, Luz perked up, nodding her head enthusiastically. "Yea! I didn't know it was the same here!? Whatareyou?" The way Luz said it, sounded like she said it on one breath... which she did, but that was beside the point. She was excited to know that witches and humans had that in common. Eda could smell the excitement, Luz knew, but that didn't stop her need for answers.

Eda smirked, pointing at her chest with her thumb. "I'm an Alpha, if you couldn't tell! However, considering you couldn't sense that, you're probably a beta, right?" Luz could see why Eda would assume that. Betas were the only ones who couldn't smell as well, meaning they couldn't pick up on the smell of Rut or Heat or even emotions like discomfort or sadness. They also weren't as fast, and didn't have the hearing that Alphas and Omegas had. So, Luz chuckled a little. She knew her scent was probably radiating discomfort, but she tried not to think about it. "Oh, nah, I'm an Alpha actually. I just take suppressants, and they make others think I'm a beta." Eda seemed to be confused, and maybe a little surprised when hearing this fact but quickly put a non-caring look on her face. "Why would you wanna do that kid?" 

It was silent for a moment. Luz thought of all the scared looks she received when she had presented, the bullying she put up with before hand that made her scared of confrontation. That's the reason she took them. She hated being feared, hated the bursts of rage and short temper, hated the unwanted attention. It just... Wasn't her. But, she didn't want to unload all of this onto the witch, seeing as they just met. So, Luz smiled and looked to Eda, who looked like she wasn't sure if she should've asked that question or not. "I'm... I'm not cut out to be an Alpha... Fate really messed up there, heh. Besides, people like me better as a Beta." That was a lie. No one liked her, no matter what she was. They all thought she was weird and unapproachable. Even her mother, who decided she'd send Luz to a summer camp for that entire reason. To tone down the weird and unpredictable.

It made Luz sad to even think upon such a thing, but still she kept smiling. And she knew Eda could tell, but she didn't really care at the moment. All she really cared about is maybe getting to know the owl lady a little better and going home. She really wanted to question the witch more about Magic, but she guessed it could wait until they sat down. Or... Maybe it was best if she didn't ask at all. Her mom already made it clear she didn't want Luz to be an "outcast" because her obsession with magic. Maybe it was best if she went home. Besides, she didn't want to worry her mom.

Before she could voice her thoughts, they arrived at an old looking house with a giant stain glass window. The window looked like an eye in Luz's opinion, but it could've just been the design. They walked up to the door, which had an odd looking decoration on the front. It almost looked like an owl. Then it spoke, and Luz jumped in her skin. "What's the password? Hoot hoot!" Luz looked over and saw that Eda had a frown on her face, before she poked him in the eyes. "Not now Hooty, we're busy." Eda placed a hand on her hip while 'Hooty' blinked repeatedly trying to get rid of the stinging. "You're no fun! Jeez! Hoot!" And with that the door swung open revealing the inside of the house. With that Luz gasped at the house. It was huge on the inside, compared to the outside. "Woah! And you live here by yourself?!"

Eda chuckled at the human's enthusiasm, but then sighed as heavy stomping could be heard. "Well, I do have a roommate." Luz watched the hallway as the steps got closer, she was anxious to see what could be making such a noise. But then, it grew quieter. "Who dare disturb the King of Demons?!" A little dog looking creature, with a scull on his head, stood in the doorway. At first there was a small tension, then Luz let out a squeal. "He's so cute!" She said running to him and scooping the little demon up, much to Eda's amusement. "Hey- wha- PUT ME DOWN!!" 

Luz giggled as King struggled and started to scratch his chin. This calmed the demon enough to resign to his fate. "Eda! Él es tan lindo! Aren't you my little fluffy friend?" She hugged King close, the little demon only letting out a "Weh" of protest.

Soon enough, they all started talking with one another until eventually Luz decided she needn't worry her mother any further. "Well, I really should be heading back now. So if you could... I don't know, do the zap-zap thing and bring the door back?" At first, Eda gave her a deadpan look before an idea popped into her head. "Know what Human? I need your help with something, and after, me and King will send you home. Deal?" Luz paused. It sounded awesome! A quest that she could indulge in before she had to go back to the human realm, but one thing came back to her head. "Why me? Can't one of you guys do it?"

Eda helpfully gave an answer. "Well, king here isn't himself without his crown. It has his full power stored within, but the guards took it and sealed it behind a barrier that only a human can go through." She looked down at king who nodded enthusiastically. "You're the only one who can restore his power Luz!" The Latina gasped and smiled, "Oooh! Super important quest time!" She said mostly to herself before speaking up with, "Alright, count me in!" Eda smiled and started to go over the plan they had.

\------

In the end, Luz got the crown and was hugely disappointed to see it wasn't what she expected. However, that fact was made better when Eda explained why she wanted to get it for king in the first place. Then Eda's head was cut off, and the dude then asked her out? That one was still confusing to Luz, but king said it happened a lot. King and Eda fought the dude while Luz essentially freed everyone else in the prison. She then defeated the big fire-breathing dude with her book report props, and helped King and Eda escape. When they finally made it to the Owl House, Eda opened the portal to send her back, but Luz decided to stay and learn magic under the Owl Lady. Which she was surprised that even happened if she was completely honest. Then, it was time for bed.

Eda didn't have a spare room, much less a spare mattress. Heck, the woman slept in an actual nest as it was, mattresses were just over rated to Eda. So Luz was given a closet, a sleeping bag, and an alarm clock that the Owl Lady had lying around. At first, Luz was unsure of the room, but she decided she could just clean it up and out as time passed. Because, in all honesty, it was a huge room! It was just full of stuff, mostly useless human goods, and clothing. However, that wasn't her agenda tonight.

For now, Luz dug through her duffle bag. Grabbing her night clothes, a picture of her and her mom that she took with her, and her toiletries. It took her a minute or so, but she found the bathroom, and gently stepped inside while locking the door. She brushed her teeth and changed, silently wondering where she was supposed to wash her cloths at. However, she dismissed the thought and decided to ask Eda tomorrow. Making her way back into the closet was easier this time at least.

When she got there, she laid out her pills and a water bottle for first thing tomorrow morning. She knew in the human realm, older Alphas weren't ever provoked by a younger Alpha's scent. Yet, to be courteous to Eda and the Alpha's territory, she'd take her suppressants as soon as she could. That, and she didn't want to be attacked if it worked differently here. 

Finally, happy with how everything was laid out and ready for a new day, she settled down onto her little sleeping bag. It was peaceful so far, and Luz could see the bright moon from outside the little window she had. It provided her with enough light to look at her photo. She sighed hoping her mom wouldn't miss her, before hearing a buzz go off beside her. She yelped in surprise, but calmed her nerves when she saw a message on her phone. Wow, I still get service?? She thought as she opened her text from her mother.

It read: "So how's camp so far, Mija? I miss you lots, and hope you have fun!<3" and Luz couldn't help but smile. She quickly typed back, a new found happiness fueling her fingers to type. "I think I'm going to like it here. Thanks mom <3"

Luz chuckled as her mom sent a gif of a bunny doing a flip by accident, and sighed happily at her mother. But she needed to sleep, so she set her phone beside her before slowly drifting to sleep. She really liked it here already, and she was sure her love for this place would grow, ten fold. That night, she dreamt she was Azura, fighting evil with amazing magic. Soon Luz thought, soon.


	2. Little Miss Abomination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz decided to help Willow with her Abomination project after finding her in the woods. Let's just say, Amity isn't happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! We finally get to see our favorite Omega! Our little perfect gay disaster! <3
> 
> In this chapter, Luz and Amity meet for the first time, and boy, that was fun to write! I honestly can't wait to see y'all's reactions to this one! 👀
> 
> Also, I was supposed to update Saturday, but I'm so excited to get this out, that I updated today instead!
> 
> Anyway, Enjoy!

Luz knew her day was going to be hectic when, Eda asked her to dig through a trash worm, a witch pulled her out of her spying bush with a vine, and she agreed to be a sludge monster called an "Abomination" for said witch's project. She couldn't hear what was being said from the green-haired witch, nor did she see much other than her hair, but the state the other witch (Willow she'd learned) was left in gave some hints. She hopped into the goo after letting Willow know what her plan was. She was skeptical at first, with good reason, but Luz was able to convince her of the idea.

Willow explained how she wasn't cut out for this track of magic, but it's the one her dads said she should take. She knew they only wanted the best for her, but abominations weren't her thing. If anything, the plant track was her passion. She spends everyday she can with her plants and almost full night's too. It was a part of her, a part she never saw herself getting rid of. 

Class started, and was surprisingly going smooth! Even if they did run into Augustus in the hallway, and that Luz nicknamed him Gus, and that he now knew there was a human on school grounds. But Willow was certain he wouldn't tell anyone... Yet. She knew his club would have plenty of human info today, and she was glad for that. At least it wasn't the same old, like it has been. 

She'd zoned out, and her turn came up. Everyone was groaning and complaining about how she was, "Half-a-witch Willow" and how they'd get extra homework. It honestly embarrassed her, to be called such things, no one jumping in to stop them. Not even the teacher batted an eye. However, Amity was strangely silent, and that confused her a little more. Willow was able to smell everyone's mood, they were all a combination of scared, sad, and angry. Scared to see the mountains of homework they'd have to do. Sad they had to have extra homework in the first place. Angry Willow wasn't good enough to spare them from homework. Tears pricked at her eyes, but she heard a 'psssst' from beside her. Oh yeah. Luz was here. How had she already forgotten? The human had the lid propped on her head, as to not draw much attention. Willow could almost see her eyes glowing. A dark brown with a little tinge of red. It scared Willow at first, but she calmed, recalling what they were doing. Luz gave her a determined thumbs up, and Willow smiled. She could do this.

From there, it went surprisingly well... For her that is. The professor took Amity's top student badge, (totally uncalled for, it was only one project) and gave it to Willow. (Seriously, this is the first thing in this class she'd gotten right, like what?) Willow glanced at Amity, who was acting calm, but Willow knew her. The slight red on her cheeks, her left eyebrow twitching, and her posture impossibly straight as perfect nails dug into her flawless palms. She was sure a low growl was coming from her, but Willow wasn't sure if it was Amity, or if Luz was making some type of sound.

Before Willow could say anything to her, and before the professor could walk out the door, Amity had stormed out of class, slamming the door. She frowned slightly as she grabbed the cart and started to move it outside the classroom. When she made it to the lunch table, Gus was already waiting while Luz was peaking out of the pot. Once the cart was parked by the table, Luz lifted the lid to the floor, setting it down gently before turning to talk to her and Gus. It was all pretty normal until there was a random growl. She felt her ears go down as she looked around, and saw Gus do the same. Showing, whatever or whoever that growled, that they were of no threat. However, Luz then spoke up. "Oh man! Did ya hear that? I must be hun-gry!"

Gus's eyes sparkled as Willow allowed herself to relax. He tore his sandwich in half before handing it to Luz, to which she panicked. "Guys, if Amity saw that-" Her thought was left unsaid when a certain green-haired witch jumped onto the table. "I SAW THAT!! Abominations DO NOT eat!" Luz, who'd sunk back into the slime, was pulled out by the collar of her hood. She was then shook back and forth while Amity asked questions that Luz was determined not to answer. The human decided just to act limp, and let it happen. That was, until the teacher walked by.

"Amity Blight, what are you doing!?" Willow was for sure the straight A student was going to get in trouble or something, but Amity must've had that thought out. "Oh, Hi professor. I was talking to Willow and wanted to see how durable she'd made her Abomination!" The witch had said it with a smile and upbeat adatude, but Willow could see through it. Amity was pissed, but she continued, and shook the "abomination" as if to prove her point. "See, it holds together very nicely. I'm honestly wondering what Willow did to make it this sturdy." The girl's amber eyes flicked to Willow as she smiled. She saw through it, saw the lies behind it, the promise to question her. However, the teacher was convinced.

"Ah yes! It is spectacular! Actually, Willow, I wanted to show Principal Bump your splendid work after school today, and since Ms. Blight's also interested, you wouldn't mind joining us, would you?" At this an actual smile, full of venom and victory appeared on her face. Willow gulped, probably not unheard by the Omega's ultra hearing, and nodded. "That would be great professor! Thank you!" Amity said before getting off the table and walking to her own table with a smirk. The professor then left as well, once again leaving Willow, Gus, and Luz by themselves. "Holy shit..." Was all Gus could mumble as he watched the teacher go. Willow groaned as her head smacked the table in front of her. Luz winced from inside her slime filled cauldron before trying to liven up the mood. 

"Heeey! Don't worry! If I can fool the professor, I can definitely fool this Bump guy! No sweat!" She gave a thumbs up before Gus snorted. While the human gave him a confused look, Willow's hands gripped at her own short hair. "Luz, no offense..." Gus started, taking a bite from his sandwich. However, before he could continue, Willow finished for him. "Nothing gets past Bump. He's to old and smart for that." She lifted her head to rest against her palm, glancing at Gus as he tutted. "Ah-Ah-Ah! The word for it is wise, not old... But he's that too."

Luz had to hold back a snort of laughter while Willow only smiled. However, the moment was short lived. The bell started screaming, signaling the next class was to start. Luz carefully shut the lid back onto herself while Willow prepared to haul it to her next class. After that, everything seemed calm and relaxed. Everything seemed fine... Well, until they made it to a class titled "Runes and You." Luz didn't need to ask what was wrong, she already knew, this had to be the last class of the day. Tension was so thick, it was more suffocating than the goop up her nose. She could smell the stress rolling off Willow, even with her suppressants hard at work until tonight.

Then, all to soon, the bell rang. Luz tensed as she felt the cart rolling nearer to their destination. Her stomach started doing the flips while her hands felt more moist then they had before. Did she accidentally get a hold of some dairy? Wait, what was in that sandwich... Well, whatever it was, tasted more delicious than the other stuff here, so she'd take it. However, when the cart stopped and she could hear the professor and the Amity girl, she now knew it wasn't dairy. Nervousness is one heck of an allergic reaction! As matter of fact, she may very well be allergic to nervousness, and maybe this could get her and Willow off the hook? Probably not, but the thought was nice though.

The chit-chat between Amity and the professor stopped when she heard the door open once more. Dull claws cut little crescents on her palms, and sweat started to form on her brow. Then, she heard him speak. "Abomination rise" His tone was commanding and sharp, one could instantly tell he was an Alpha. Her chest constricted, but she can't freeze, not now! Breathing out her stress, she started to "rise," taking the lid from the top of the cauldron, but slower than she usually would. She needed to be believable, and that was gonna be hard. What does an abomination do again? Zombie, Luz, think zombie! She stood, lid now off and giving the space for her to rise. 

As soon as she did, her eyes focused on a man with a... Hat? Hood? Mask? Something red on his head. All she knew was that it was red and had a body that rested on the man's back. If not for his commanding tone and aura, Luz would've laughed. However, remembering what she was doing, she quickly unfocused her eyes, and let her body go somewhat limp. And luckily, so far the principal seemed to buy it! He hummed, scanning his eyes over her. He nodded to himself and cleared his throat. "Abomination come" his voice was softer this time and Luz was thankful for that. She wasn't even listening to the rest of everything. Only letting her brain focus on the word abomination, tuning in whenever the word was said as Bump, Amity, Willow and the Professor spoke. She stood almost awkwardly, waiting for someone to address her again.

Suddenly, "Abomination lie," came out of Bump's mouth. Luz's mind went fast and she did the first thing that came to mind. "Your cat would never eat you if it got the chance! A demons horns aren't ticklish! The stock-" Principal Bump chuckled. The sound sent Luz's brain into panic mode as her body slowly stiffened and her spine straightened. "How strange, it usually doesn't mess that up." Shit Luz thought. She messed up. "No Abomination, I mean Lie Down." He said as he pointed to the desk next to them. Luz swallowed as quietly as he could, walking over and lying down. She was almost sure she was shaking, but tried to not let it show. "So very life like," bump said as he smiled walking over to her. The professor had left and she hadn't even noticed. "When the professor told me of your abomination, I just had to know what she was made of..." He said smiling down on her. She could see Amity standing out of the corner of her eye. And somehow, that calmed her. She never really got to see much of her before now. 

Well, by see, she meant study her looks. She'd actually seen Amity a lot today, considering the girl literally grabbed her by the hoodie and shook her. But, that only allowed her to get a glance at her hair like before. One thing Luz agreed on, however, was the fact that her voice was something sweet to listen to. But even with that glance, Amity was to far away for her eyes to focus. All these thoughts suddenly stopped as Bump literally pulled out a knife. It was quite literally, the equipment to make a sacrificial offering. She heard Amity suck in a hiss of breath as Willow stumbled back a little. Well, goodbye mom, it was nice to be your daughter! Luz thought as Bump handed the knife to Willow. "Your abomination, you get the honors"

Willow almost seemed to shrink back at it, even with it in her hands. Her ears even went down like a dog's. She slowly walked over to Luz and whispered to her. "By any chance is there a way that you won't be harmed by me cutting you open?" Luz was panicked but she didn't let it show. She only shook her head, slowly and hopefully unnoticed by the others. Willow sighed as she looked at the dagger in her hands. "That's what I thought..."

Willow brought the knife over her head, as if to strike it down quicker. Luz couldn't see her eyes with the way the light reflected off her glasses, making her look like one of those cool anime characters. She'd seen countless animes, so she knew where this was going. Luz squeezed her eyes shut to hopefully ease the blow. But it never came. Instead the knife was embedded into the table, about an inch away from her arm. Luz swore she felt her soul leave her body.

Bump was about to approach and see what was going on when three abomination pots tipped over. There was no one near them so it didn't make sense, but when they fell the Abominations rose up and went straight for Bump. Willow grabbed Luz's hand and pulled her out of the room. They were running through the halls and to the exit when metal gates closed at every entrance. Willow groaned while Luz whistled in aw. "Dang, those are some big doors." She said, before her body was jerked another direction. Now they were behind a piller, squared down, hiding. Willow pulled her face into her knees while Luz sat with her legs folded under her.

"I'm sorry I got you into this mess. You almost got hurt." Willow said, eyes turning glossy. Luz tried not to whimper at the sight. "If I was actually good at magic, and not just Half-a-Witch Willow, you wouldn't be in this mess right now." Luz's eyes widened. She'd seen, first hand, how powerful Willow was. To think she thought so little of herself almost made Luz mad. Instead of snapping, like Luz wanted to do, she put her hands on Willow's shoulders. "Hey, don't be like that. You're a super powerful witch. Remember what you did in the woods, when you dragged me out of that bush? That was hella powerful!" Luz said drawing a smile from Willow. "Plus, not to mention that cool thing you did with the Abominations back in the room!"

At that Willow faultered. "That... T-That wasn't you? I thought you used your human magic or something..." Luz chuckled, but it sounded nervous, unlike her normal self. "Humans don't have magic..." The two girls stared at each other for a few seconds before they both seemed to reach a conclusion. "Holy shit... You don't think..." Luz trailed off before Willow nodded.

"Amity"  
"Ghost Witch"

They said at the same time, which made both pause again. Then Willow busted out laughing as Luz scratched the back of her neck. After she said it out loud, ghost Witch did seem pretty off the wall but at least she got Willow to laugh. When the girl finally stopped laughing, she let out an amused huff. "The only ghost I know of here is the Team Spirit, but I didn't see them in there." Luz laughed. "Woah, wait, you guys actually have a ghost? How did it get it's name?" This time it was Willow's turn to laugh. "I can tell you later, right now, we need to get you out of here, remember?" To which the human responded with a quiet, "oh yeah..."

The girl's sat, trying to think of a plan. That's when Luz had an idea. "Hey, you should use your plant Magic! You could definitely break that door!" Willow sighed in defeat. "Yea, but there's no plants around. I don't have anything to work with." With this, Luz deflated a little, but she didn't let that kill her spirits. Instead, she started searching her pockets, looking for something that could help. When she pulled her hands out, all that lied within was some human change, pocket lint, and the sludge ball she'd kept from earlier. However, Willow gasped, and smiled. "Luz you're a genius!" The Latina laughed and struck a pose, finger gun under her chin. "I know!" She then faltered, "uh... Why?"

Willow grabbed the slime ball, and showed Luz what it was, a little closer. "This is a seed Luz, I can use my plant Magic now!" Luz's eyes held stars as she looked at the object. She then thought back to Eda. Her ways were far from convenient, but at least she knew what she was talking about. Willow took that singular seed and held it in both her hands, seemingly concentrating extra hard. Luz was starting to loose faith again, but then vines literally shot out of Willow's hands, covering almost the whole school. Willow's eyes were glowing green and she looked completely in her element. For that, Luz took pride in unleashing this version of her friend. She could faintly hear principal Bump in the next hallway over, first a surprised sound, then a confused one, then Luz heard him aweing at Willow's work. To which the human snickered a little.

Then another sound got her attention. A sound almost in distress. It was pretty close by too, judging by how loud it was. It took a second of looking around before she saw it, or better yet, her. Amity was on the floor, with a pretty big vine on top of her, pinning the witch to the floor. Luz's instincts instantly kicked in, and she rushed over. Willow was busy, trying to open the door with the vines, so she didn't bother asking her to move the vine. Instead, she crouched down and tried to move it herself. She first thought of pushing it off the witch, but decided against it when she noticed the almost massive thorns. Deciding, she didn't want to risk pushing it the wrong way and hurting Amity, she scrapped the idea, leaving only one thing she knew of. She'd have to lift it with her weak need arms.

Sure, if she didn't have her suppressants, the strength from being an Alpha alone could've aided her within lifting the massive thing. However, she'd taken her suppressants, meaning she'd have to actually try. And, honestly Luz was surprised Amity hadn't said anything to her yet. Instead of talking, Amity had her eyes glues on Luz, almost studying her as she moved. Maybe she still thought she was some kind of Abomination? The Latina decided not to think much of it and focus on the vine. The only way to move this thing, was going to be picking it up.

The human readied herself, bending her knees and grabbing hold of the space between it and the ground. Even that wouldn't have existed if not for Amity being trapped. All that aside, Luz started to prepare herself for the heavy lifting she was about to do. Or at least, she hoped she could do. "Okay, come on Noceda, you can do it. On the count of three..." The Latina took in a deep breath, letting it out a bit later. "One... Two..." Luz sucked in another breath quickly, "three!" And she lifted. The vine moved up enough to give Amity some breathing room, seeing as the witch quickly took in a few deep breaths. But it wasn't enough to free her. She needed more strength, she needed more power, she needed her Alpha.

A low growl erupted from her throat as she held the huge vine. She needed just a little bit, not a whole lot, but just enough of her Alpha to at least let the other girl to crawl out. Luz lifted with all the strength she could, her growl growing a little louder with her effort. She could feel a little sweat form on her brow. But she also felt the vine lift a little more. She took a chance to look down at the witch. And she looked... Beautiful. It was the first time she'd ever really looked at Amity and was able to focus on what she looked like. And personally, Luz felt like she'd met a magazine model in real life. The perfect mascara, the amazing hair, the flawless skin, no wonder the girl was popular. Luz was secretly glad the girl wasn't looking at her anymore, letting her openly gawk at her beauty.

Luz hadn't even noticed that she'd lifted the vine enough for Amity to get out until the girl moved from her line of sight. When she saw the witch was completely out of the way, she let the vine drop, and wiped at her brow. However, she was surprised when she turned around and she still stood there, her eyes facing the ground. Luz stood, watching as Amity's facial expressions changed rapidly and her mouth opened and closed like a fish. Eventually Luz spoke up to ease the tension. "Hey... Thanks for what you did back in the classroom. I literally owe you my life!" The Latina chuckled darkly as she remembered the huge looking knife.

Amity nodded, blushing a little at the embarrassment of helping some sort of weird Abomination thing, or whatever a "Loose" was. Finally, a sigh left Amity as she met Luz's eyes with her own, a fierce look making home on the witch's face. Luz wasn't intimidated by it though, she just stood there, waiting for whatever Amity had to say. When Amity noticed Luz wasn't fazed by her look, it sent a jolt of surprise through her, but she decided to continue like nothing happened. Of course, Luz caught this and was confused before she had an "oh duh" moment. Amity must be an Alpha. Of course, Luz couldn't smell whether that was true or not, but it'd make sense. "Listen... We're even now... I probably would've suffocated under that vine if not for you..." Amity looked away and Luz processed the words for a second before realizing that, yes, she had saved this girl's life. Luz seemed to beam at that, her smile wide. "Yep! Even, Steven!"

Amity's face scrunched up for a second, "wha- M-My name's not Steven, it's... Amity. Amity Blight." At this, the human busted out in laughter, startling the witch. "Oh, no! It-It's an expression!" She laughed a little more, noting the confusion still on Amity's face. When she finally calmed down she straightened. "It's a human thing, don't worry about it." Amity nodded still looking a little lost, but was happy to know what this thing was now. A human. Luz stuck out her hand for the witch to take, "I'm Luz, by the way. Luz Noceda." Amity nodded and was about to take the Human's hand when there was a loud bang. Both girl's hands dropped as they looked at Willow, who had finally opened the door. Luz waved behind her as ran to the now open door. "I'll catch you around, Amity!"

Amity nodded to herself as she watched the human go. Such a peculiar being that Luz was, making a witch like Amity Blight stammer on her words. It was weird. She couldn't figure this girl out just yet, but she promised herself, she'd get to the bottom of it. The human was definitely a mystery though, mostly because she'd never bothered to learn about their species. Unlike the animals and creatures in the Isles, humans resided in another dimension completely. And if Amity remembered correctly, it'd be the same dimension that Giraffes were banished to. She shuttered at the thought of those weird creatures. Sure she'd never met one, them being banished long before her time, but what she was taught made her absolutely cringe at the thought of them.

Then, Amity's brain got off track, wondering what the human realm was like. She was definitely going to do more research when possible, so she'd be prepared for what this human was capable of. While the thought of humans being potentially dangerous scared her, she somehow knew this Luz girl meant no harm. Maybe it was instincts, maybe it was clouded judgement, or maybe it could just be Amity being bored and found something to do with her time. Whatever it was, she was sure she'd find her answers by tonight. 

Luz, almost felt the same. However, instead of thinking of the witch species in a whole, (is it rude to consider them a species? Luz hoped not.) her soul focus was Magic and Amity. How did magic become a thing? How are witches able to use it? Why was Amity so shy a second ago when she'd been so confident earlier? Why did she act so mean all the time, when she was so nice just a second ago? Well, Luz didn't know much about Amity, much less how she was on a regularly basis, but Luz knew one thing for sure. She was determined to be Amity's friend. Something about the girl intrigued Luz, and the Alpha was happily going to find what it was.

However, that'd have to wait. Right now, she found herself being pushed out the door by one of Willow's vines. Willow had stayed behind despite Luz's protests. But she did inform her where she lived, so she could visit and tell Luz what exactly happened after. So, Luz walked home, swaying her arms and humming happily. She'd started learning the Isles super well too! Exploring for the last couple of days really paid off! Even if she did get lost a couple of times, and had to climb a tree to spot any familiar land. But even so, she still found her way back without getting mauled. Thankfully.

She finally got home and was met with Hooty. "Hi Luz! How was your day, Hoot?" Luz chuckled at the door piece and smiled at him. "It was great! I had fun today." Hooty opened, and Luz walked in. Upon doing so, King ran twords her and lifted up his arms, meaning he wanted up. Luz rolled her eyes, but complied with the little demon. Holding him in her arms, she smiled at Eda who was looking at her confused. "Why... Why are you slimy?" Luz froze, honestly forgetting she was covered in abomination goop. She brought up her free arm to scratch her neck as a nervous chuckle came from her. "It's... A long story..." To which, Eda raised a brow. She moved her feet from the other side of the couch and into the floor, signaling the human to take a seat in the now open space. "I've got nothing else better to do." Luz sat down shakily and started to retell her story, silently praying Eda wouldn't be mad.

\-----

"And then, I was catapulted out of the doors by a giant vine!" Luz finished her story, laughing alongside Eda as she spoke. She forgot what exactly it was that made Eda laugh like that, but once she started, the older witch couldn't stop. And her laughter was so contagious, Luz found herself joining in. It was weird, laughing about something that'd make her own mom freak out. However, Eda didn't seem to care, only caring that Luz made it back without tracking Goo all over the floor. However, she was sure some had gotten on the couch.

She excused herself, unsure if Eda heard her over her own cackling, and set a sleeping king in the place she occupied before. How the little guy could sleep through Eda's laughter was a mystery. She left upstairs and grabbed her backup clothes. These consisted of a stripped purple and white T-shirt, and some Black shorts.

It was the only other outfit she owned that wasn't her pajamas. Now that she thought of it, she needed to go cloths shopping sometime. So far Eda has been using a cleansing spell on her cloths, but she hated asking the witch every other day. Maybe she could get Eda to teach her that spell like she'd learned the light spell. Or she could get Eda to make a bunch of copies of the hoodie and shorts and leggings she wore. Yea, she'd have to ask about that. She changed her clothing quickly, throwing the dirty ones in a pile near the door to ask Eda about later, and headed back to see if she could ask about that spell. However, as soon as she reached the bottom of the stairs, Hooty opened and yelled out. "WE HAVE VISITORS!!" 

Eda looked confused, but then Willow poked her head in, followed by Gus. Luz let out an excited gasp running and hugging the two. "Hey guys! Woah, Willow, green really is your color!" Willow then explained about principal Bump switching her learning track. And Luz congratulated her. As they talked Luz's mind kept wondering back to a certain green-haired witch. Even when they left for the night, Luz still thought of Amity. Lying in bed, still thinking of the other girl. It was strange.

What was it about that girl, that drove Luz so crazy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! How's everyone? Please leave a Kudos on this, so I know y'all like it and want more! I also respond to every comment I can, so those are appreciated!
> 
> Also, when I was writing the plot? I forgot to include the Witches Duel, heh... Oops. I think I'll just wing it, and see where it goes, lol. But it may be a little on the short side. :(
> 
> On the bright side though, this chapter was literally twice as long as the last one! The last one with 2302 words and this one with 5028 words in total! All the comments and Kudos encouraged me to write a super long chapter for y'all! So please leave feedback! It helps out a lot! :)
> 
> Thanks again for reading! Stay weird! ✌️


	3. Duel Me ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a duel, but this time, Amity sits back to talk to Luz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is suggesting something lewd, but I promise it isn't 😂
> 
> I had no plans for this when I wrote it, so it feels kinda rushed near the end, and I'm sorry for that. But anyhow, I hope you all enjoy!

A week after the school incident, Luz agreed to go to the convention with Willow and Gus, but within doing so, she decided to drag Eda and King along too. And honestly, it was great! Seeing every booth and the Emperor's Coven, it was amazing. However, it wasn't until near the end that things went down hill. 

Everything had gone well, the convention was about to end and everyone in her group had fun. Even Eda, who played pranks on some of the coven's booths. Even though Willow and Gus had to leave earlier than everyone else, they still had plenty of fun too. However, even a perfect day like this one couldn't withstand the Boiling Isles' weird. As a matter of fact Luz had been distracted by a flying rug when she ran into someone. This someone was actually pretty tall too, almost as tall as... "Watch where you're going! You could get someone- Edalyn, what are you doing here?" 

Luz looked up to see slick black hair, electric blue eyes, and age lines on top of age lines. She recognized her from the show earlier, her name was Lilith Clawthorne. Head of the Emperor's Coven. And Eda was standing behind the human, scowling at the woman. However, that wasn't what got Luz's attention. Instead, who Lilith had previously been talking to intrigued Luz a whole lot more. Standing there, looking as surprised as the human felt, was Amity Blight. Luz had tuned out the conversation to study more on Amity. The girl was standing with her arms crossed and head tilted, looking right back at the Latina. They didn't verbally announce a greeting to each other, nor did they speak at all. Instead, they both walked closer to the other, and nodded. An understanding from both parties that they knew the other was there. 

Luz wanted to speak, say anything at all, but found that her mouth was dry and her voice was stuck. So, instead of saying anything she tuned back into her mentor's conversation with the head of the Emperor's Coven. And just in time to learn they were sisters too. However, little did the human know Amity was having the same struggle. She wanted to speak. Say something, anything, but couldn't find the right words to do that. So, when the human turned to Lilith and the Owl Lady, Amity studied her features. 

She couldn't seem to get the Human off of her mind, and she wanted to know why. So, Amity started off by listing the differences in their species. For one, the human's ears were round instead of pointed. Other than that, they seemed to be the same. The flesh was pierced like her own and seemed to be made of the same cartilage material as her own. However, she wondered if they moved based on mood like a witch's ears do. Probably not, she concluded. Secondly, she noticed the Human's cloths. They were... Different to say the least. Fashion like that was definitely from the human realm, but Amity couldn't say she disliked it. Plus her eyes. They were very nice to look at. However, she put those thoughts away. She needed to focus on what Ms. Lilith was saying, Incase she said something important.

Now, with both girls paying attention, they noticed that the two were basically bickering over nonsense. Finally, neither girl was sure what it was but whatever it was, must've ticked Lilith off. "Alright then Edalyn! How about we settle who's the better witch, by seeing who's the better teacher!" Eda frowned a little, tilting her head. "You don't mean..." But Eda didn't get any farther into her sentence before Lilith had interrupted. "A witch's duel!" All bystanders within ear shot gasped at the words. Even Eda gasped and took a step back, before quickly stepping forward again. "Woah woah woah! My kid's only been here a week! Your's has been here her entire life, that doesn't seem fair!" It was Lilith's turn to frown, but Eda stuck out her hand with a smirk. "Duel me!"

Lilith looked at it for a second before smiling. She then took it with a nod. "You're on!" Amity looked over to Luz who was smiling, probably excited to see the sisters fight. But then the human turned to her, and grabbed the arm of her shirt. "Oh my gosh, they're gonna duel! This is just like Azura! When she was fighting Hecate at the Bog of Immediate Regret!" Luz said excitedly, pretending to swoon over the meer thought of the scene. However, it took Amity 4 whole seconds to even process what the human had said. And another 3 to actually act upon it. "Y-You've read Azura?" Luz gasped, and her grip on Amity's shirt tightened. "Read? I've memorized it!" No one Amity had met ever liked Azura. They all said it was a book for younger kids, and that it was a dumb series. So, Amity never really talked about it. Only reading it by herself, pondering the plot by herself, never actually doing anything with another person.

Amity glanced off to the side, making sure no one else was listening, only to mock her. Then she looked into hazel eyes, specks of red dusted within glossy pools. She didn't know why she felt the need to analyze that trait, just that she did. Then a squirming formed in her stomach, it wasn't nausea, but more of a flip. It confused her to no end, but she reasoned with herself that it was probably fear. In that new light of reason, she tried to look intimidating. Maybe that way, the fear would go away. Amity narrowed her eyes, and bared her fangs, shoulders rising slightly so she seemed bigger than her threat. The human didn't even flinch, and Amity wasn't sure how to feel about that. However, what she did know was this, she wanted to discuss Azura with this human she'd only known existed, since last week. Even if it's only for little while.

"W-who..." Amity paused, looking away and letting her cold exterior melt away slowly. By the time she worked up the courage to say her sentence, it only came out as a mumble as she forced herself to relax. Much to the witch's surprise, the human didn't get angry at her for not speaking up, nor did she become impatient and change the subject. Instead the human got a little closer to Amity and smiled. "Sorry, I didn't catch that." She said, but her voice was quieter and softer than before. It calmed Amity down a little, and gave her a little more confidence to speak. "Who's y-your favorite character?"

And Amity swore she saw a light go on behind Luz's eyes. She doesn't know how, but this helped her relax the rest of the way, shoulders finally sagging. "Omg! Azura of course, but Hecate is a very close second. But I just feel like I relate to Azura more, y'know?" To which Amity nodded, taking in every word. The green-haired witch then rambled on about how she couldn't pick a favorite between Azura and Hecate. That's when they started off onto the topic of shipping. From there, Luz will admit, things got a little wild. Discussing theories, dissecting every minor detail, then talking about fan art. Luz believed she was in Azura heaven.

Finally, someone who liked Azura as much as she did. Someone she could speak to and not be ridiculed and teased for liking Witches, Magic, and just the entire series as a whole! When no one was there with her, when everyone ever made fun of her, when she had no one to turn to, Azura was there. She was beside Luz, battling monsters, being cool, and being a comfort to Luz. Even if she was fictional, Azura was there for her when no one else was. When no one else understood. She was there. On every page, with every paper cut, between the hard-cover casing, she never failed to be there. So, saying this series was close to her, was not only the truth, but also a slight understatement. Yes, this series was close to her, but it was so close to her, that even her mom couldn't compare to it. 

She loved her mom dearly, she truely did, but her mom was a busy woman, and couldn't be there as often as Luz needed her. With the Azura books, she could escape at anytime, happily reading and ignoring the judging stares of the outside world. Even at this place, no matter how nice everyone was to her, she still felt judged. She was an outsider to this world. A human running around in a world full of witches and demons. She just didn't seem to completely fit in anywhere. Luckily, people on the Boiling Isles seemed more accepting than those on earth. Not many people judge her for not being a witch, and there doesn't seem to be much racial and gendered hate. This place was definitely better than earth, but noticing these little details about this place was sealing that little fact in stone.

She even saw a same sex couple at the convention, and no one was judging. That alone made Luz extremely happy. So, as she talked to Amity, a smile seemed permanently glued to her face. However, both girls were so lost in the conversation that neither noticed they had made it to the arena and found some pretty decent seats. It wasn't until Principal Bump announced the start of the fight that either girl noticed it was starting. Luz giggled at the thought, but her concentration was quickly swept into the fight. 

Lilith's blue flames and Eda's gold ones clashed, as both witches used their staffs to draw their spell circles. Then, Eda moved, letting Lilith's flame hit the arena. The sister growled shooting another blast, but Eda quickly drew two circles, flames entering one, and coming out of the other. That's when Eda used a spell, creating something that looked like a giant Hooty. At this she could hear the girl beside her hum, before asking a question. "Say, Luz, what coven is Eda in?" To which the Latina said, "None of them." But in a more mumbled voice, she said, "Unless you count the one she made up..." Amity didn't say anything for a moment, only watching the sisters fight with her brow furrowed. After a minute or so she spoke up again. "That's stupid. The covens make you stronger, that's the whole point of them." This time it was Luz's turn to furrow her brows and frown. 

"No. They don't." This made Amity look over at the other girl once more. "They take away your freedom. They take away your abilities to do what you want, not just one thing for the rest of your life." When Luz finished she looked to Amity, finding her Amber eyes. Upon eye contact, Amity's Omega wanted to look away, give into what Luz said. The feeling of this instantly made her defensive, and she only knew one thing to say. "What do you know? You're not a witch." 

Silence followed.

As soon as she said it, she regretted it. She could feel her ears go down, but refused to break her cold mask. Luz saw something flash in Amity's eyes. Unsure of what it was, and judging by her tone of voice, Luz believed it was anger. She didn't let it get to her though. Instead, she looked to the arena, and said, "I'm going to be."

A scoff followed it. "It took me YEARS to get where I'm at now. I've worked for this my entire LIFE. What makes you think you'll pick it up so easily?" Amity's attention was now completely on Luz. She wished she could just stop talking, the other girl was clearly upset, but Amity's mouth kept going. She felt a little sick to her stomach, and she sensed something bad was coming. She studied Luz's side profile. How her brows scrunched and her eyes narrowed, how dull nails were digging into the cloth of her leggings, how there seemed to be a low and quiet growl resonating from her. Amity's ears lowered more, sensing the tense atmosphere. 

She could smell the anger, a spicy scent coming from the Latina that Amity couldn't recognize, but not the girl's actual scent. It was like it was muted somehow, and as curious as the Omega was, she wasn't about to ask questions with the girl like this. Amity was also sure she was putting out a smell of regret, but tried to ignore it. If the girl beside her was a beta like Amity thought, then she wouldn't be able to smell that anyway. Meanwhile, Luz was having a struggle with herself.

Luz thought Amity was an Alpha, and her being an Alpha too was probably not the best of things. Even with the suppressants, Luz could feel the anger of her Alpha coursing through her. 

She really didn't want this. She didn't want to be angry, but it was out of her control. Amity had a right to be angry. A random human waltzed into this world, claiming she'd soon be a witch, while the girl beside her has literally worked her entire life. Learning spells, making magical creatures, and over all, being a witch. In all honesty, it was probably rude to have even said anything in the first place. "Maldición..." She cursed as she felt her anger build more, this time at herself more than Amity. She really Luz-ed this one up, she needed to apologise to the girl beside her. Knowing the situation, Amity could most likely smell her anger and was currently being suffocated. So, she looked at Amity, who's ears were down. She had her eyes narrowed, and pointed to the floor. Luz assumed she was pissed. And Luz only thought of one thing that could help them both. Something her mother had taught her in her times of need. Unfortunately, this wasn't the first time the suppressants couldn't hold back her anger. 

She'd been reading Azura when a kid comes in, above her age by a couple of years or so. He'd seen the book and took it straight out of her hands. Luz could tell he was a Beta just by the way he stood, she didn't need to smell him to know that. And the fact she'd taken her suppressants only meant he thought she was too. Easy picking, not a threat. Luz, the poor girl, was already having a shit day. So this random dude stealing the book from her hands, taking her one source of her happiness that day, literally drove her mad. Luckily, her mom had taken her that day, so once she wrestled the book from the guy and someone was able to stop her from beating his face in, she was able to help Luz. So she knew exactly what to do.

She stood, startling Amity a little, afraid of what the human would do. However, Luz only grabbed her hand and pulled her out of her seat and behind her. Amity was confused, but to reduce the risk of falling, followed Luz and tried to match her pace. In the end, they ended up outside, behind the convention building. The Omega Amity was shivering in fear, wanted to put her head down to show she was of no threat, but the Blight Amity knew she couldn't show weakness to another. So, she stood, head level, watching Luz as the human let go of her hand and spun around. "Yell at me."

And Amity had to do a double take.

What had the human just said? To yell at her? "Excuse me, w-" Luz interrupted what Amity was saying. "I want you to yell at me. Tell me what you're angry about." She froze. She didn't want to yell at the human, they were actually having a somewhat pleasant conversation until the coven system was brought up. But, the Omega in Amity said to follow the command given, no hesitation. However, she did hesitate, but she also followed the order. "Why are you so... Ugh, you?! First you got my top student place and badge taken away, pretending to be an abomination. Then you say the covens are bad and basically put down the entire order of things, without knowing shit about it! You're just a human, not a witch, you know nothing of the covens! And finally, every time we're near each other, you end up embarrassing me!"

After, Amity was left panting, and her face was flushed from yelling so hard and so fiercely. It felt good honestly. She leaned against the building, eyes now trained on Luz to gauge her reaction. The Latina just stood there, face blank, and Amity thought she was literally stuck in place. Then, after a few minutes, a hand met the wall she was leaning against. Right beside her head, only a bit over her shoulder. The Human's face was close to her's, and she felt her blood freeze, but her face warm up at the same time. What was the human going to do? Why did she pin Amity against the wall? What was even happening at this point? Amity's mind was going so fast, she felt like she was going to fall over.

At this point, Luz was distracted by... Well everything. Pretty girl, anger issues, and ruff wall ended up being her thoughts on repeat. Finally she found her words.

"I work hard. It doesn't come naturally to me, like it does for you, so I have to work harder. I've mastered one spell so I'm confident I can learn more, quickly! Eda has told me about the covens, how they work and what they do, so I know enough to have an opinion on it. And you know what? Yea, your top student badge WAS taken wrongfully, but it's just a title, what does it even matter!? I'm sorry to be rude, but a badge shouldn't define your life!" Now Luz was panting, face red. She felt her anger melting off, leaving her there feeling embarrassed to have yelled at Amity like that. But she didn't expect the girl to start speaking again. 

"But it does, human! It may not matter to you, but that badge is my life. My reputation! My family would..!" She paused. She didn't know what she was doing, revealing something so personal. She'd saw Luz's expression soften before she put her head down. She didn't want to look at the Latina anymore. Finally she whispered, "You don't know my life..."

Luz wanted to say something, anything, but her head was empty. Did... Did her family force her to be a good student? Amity was silent and so was Luz. Neither of them knew what to say. Luz ended up letting go of the wall, and sitting on the ground in front of the witch. She mumbled out a sorry before putting her head in her hands. Luz heard Amity slide down the wall and sit as well, but other than that, it was silent. Neither of the girls knew what to say, both to awkward to say anything. 

Amity felt like she'd put an unneeded weight onto the Human's shoulders. Even if that was just her Omega speaking, she wanted to make it up to the girl somehow, but couldn't find anything to say. Wait, didn't she mention learning a spell? Finally, after some long consideration, Amity spoke. "You said... You learned a spell?" She looked up, the human looked the way she did before, but now her eyes were actually looking at Amity. The witch hoped that was a good sign as Luz grabbed something from her back pocket. A notepad, Amity realized.

Luz drew a glyph on the paper with the pencil she had with it. As she tapped it she smiled at the little orb of light that appeared. As she held it the green-haired witch could see the proud look in her eyes. Amity looked at it and her jaw dropped a little. She was impressed. But of course, her mouth had to ruin it. "A child could cast a light spell..." She saw the look on Luz's face dampen as she put out the light. She needed to fix it this time. There was no way she was going to leave it at that, not this time. "But I've... Never seen it casted like that." She finished looking back up to Luz.

Luz, in return, felt her heart swell. Never before had she been complimented for her work by someone other than Eda. The Latina felt a small smile grow on her face as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Yea, I have to work a little harder, but to me, it's been worth it." Amity only nodded, not trusting her mouth to not mess things up again. They sat like that for a while, this time in a comfortable silence. That was, until Amity's scroll dinged. She used a spell to summon it, and looked at the message. Her parents wanted her home.

The green-haired witch sighed and stood up, before looking back at Luz. Said Latina was looking up at Amity with curiosity. "My parents texted me. I've got to go." Amity then looked off to the side, watching as the sun started to lower it's self behind the trees. "Thanks and... Good luck." She said, only glancing at the human before walking off. So, Luz watched her leave. And she waited until the witch was out of sight before she stood herself. She felt like things were still rocky between them, but she also felt like it was getting better. She walked back to the entrance of the convention, and was surprised to see Eda there. 

Her hair was messy and she had a few scrapes and scratches here and there, but otherwise she looked fine. When Eda spotted her, she readied Owlbert to fly. King was on her shoulder and waved wildly as she approached. "So, who won?" Luz asked curiously. At the mention of it, Eda smiled. "Well, officially, it was a tie. In my opinion, I won. That arena is going to need some serious work done now that we finished with it." Luz laughed as she sat on the staff, it taking off not to long after. 

The rest of the night was quiet, everyone tired, and ready to sleep. However, no matter how tired Luz was, it didn't stop her mind from running. And of course, most of those thoughts were occupied by a certain green-haired witch. And Luz sighed, already guessing it was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry about the ending, it felt a little rushed to me, but let me know what you think. I just really wanted to get this chapter out.
> 
> I was originally going to hold off this week, due to the passing away of my dog, but I know how I work. If I didn't put out a chapter, I would forget about this book and forget to update. So I made a chapter anyway. 
> 
> Let me know how you guys feel about this chapter by leaving a Kudos and/or commenting, thank you.
> 
> (Seriously, Y'all's comments make my day, and I reply to every single one I can!)
> 
> Thanks again for reading! Stay weird! ✌️


	4. Spilled Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz spills the tea, and a fight follows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I feel like I should say I've not got a beta reader. Nor do I read over my stuff until it's been posted for over 3 weeks, lol. So let me know of any errors you find, it's extremely helpful!
> 
> Also, Warning time, this chapter has so many time skips that it makes me physically angry. But I literally can't help it because I only need certain parts, and I don't know what to fill up the empty parts with. So in advance, I'm sorry.
> 
> !!IMPORTANT!!
> 
> Also, slight TW for this chapter! Mentions of blood, and a tiny bit of Gore! If this bothers you, read until the stars (***) and pick back up at the second set of stars! (***)

Tw//Blood/Gore

Luz was nervous as all hell, to say the least. All because she'd agreed to let Willow and Gus come over for a Moon Light conjuring while Eda was out tonight. She sighed and continued fixing their snacks for the night. Not only that, but she didn't know how long it was going to last. This being said, she hoped her suppressants lasted long enough. She didn't want her new friends finding out she was an Alpha and start being scared of her. Hopefully they'd be done before the night is over, or else, Luz may fear barf all over the place. But that's not the only thing to bug her. Her alpha tendencies were slipping through her suppressant's hold. Worst of all she didn't know if this was because she was now in the isles, and it was having some effect on her body, or if she was growing out of that specific dosage and needed a higher one. All she knew was, she didn't want to go "Berserk Alpha" while her friends were over.

In all honesty, she was more nervous than fearful. She didn't know what a moonlight conjuring was, or how it worked. But if she knew Willow and Gus, they'd probably explain a little bit of it, if not all. She dropped a pan while in thought and cursed to herself. Sure, Eda wasn't home, she and King left earlier than needed so they could hopefully get there, with little to no lines formed already, but it was just the inconvenience of it. She quickly picked it back up, trying to finish her make shift cookie dough. The Boiling Isles had eggs and flower, but that was the only cookie ingredients she could find. Those, and some chocolate chips Eda had gotten from the Human Realm. Speaking of, or more like thinking of, the human realm, she wondered what her mom was doing right now.

She hadn't texted her since her first night at the Isles, but she knows she's probably just busy. Like always. She sighed again and continued her baking. She had to have the cookies ready before Gus and Willow got there, and honestly, she didn't know when they'd be there. "Oh chico..." She said as she finally got the dough at the right texture. Now she just needed to put them on the tray and into the oven. Digging through the cabinets and drawers, she finally found something that resembled a melon baller and started to scoop out little balls of dough. They were just the right size for what she needed.

When that was done, she slid the pan into the oven, before looking for some drinks. The only thing she found was Eda's Apple Blood. And Luz did NOT wanna mess with that. So instead, she hunted around until she found some fruit punch packets from the human world. Eda really did have the most random, but oddly useful things, Luz had ever seen. And she supposed that was a good thing. But she also knew it was classified as a bad thing, with the label "Horder" existing and all. Or at least, that term existed in the human realm. For all Luz knew, the Boiling Isles didn't have that term. Like the term, "oof." To the witches here, it seemed to make no sense. But, again, Luz supposed that was fair. However, she did learn about Pennstagram. It was apparently like Insta for the Boiling Isles. The thought of this made her wonder if there was a version of Twitter and Facebook too. She decided she'd ask Gus and Willow later. For now, she needed to find something to make the koolaid in.

It took her around ten minutes, but she finally found what she was looking for. She let the tap water run into the pitcher, as she bent to check to cookies. Opening the oven, hot air basically punched her in the face. It was refreshing to know stoves on the Boiling Isles worked like the ones on earth, but she could've done without the heat wave, her brow already making enough sweat to swim in. She hummed, using a spatula to prod at one of the cookies. "Hmm... Five more minutes, then I'll check again." She said satisfied. Now she needed to finish the koolaid.

She then grabbed the full pitcher, pouring the packet into the cold water. Once that was finished, she stired it up, and set it in the fridge. Eda called it a cooling box though, so that's what Luz was going to call it from now on. While she was there, she opened the icy area and saw a few frozen foods. One being a bag full of "Janartin Eyes" as the lable read. She knew exactly what they were though. They just so happened to be Eda's second favorite meal, just behind fried trash slug eggs with dontank beast meat. And that being said, Eda taught Luz how to cook them JUST right, and she had to admit. They weren't that bad. So she opened the package, putting only a quarter of the bag into a pot. She then filled it with water, and put in some of her and Eda's favorite seasoning, and set it off to boil. Soon she'd add somemore flavor by adding a few veggies, but she didn't start on that just yet.

Instead, in that time of waiting, she checked her phone. Sure enough, all her download music was still there, and that made her smile. She turned around, setting the phone face down on the counter. The Song it's self was quick and jumpy, Luz almost didn't remember it right away. But when the words started, she instantly knew the song. Prom Night by Anamanagucci.

The surface amplified the sound, making it loud enough for her to jam out as she worked on cutting up some carrots, onion, and celery. She swayed her hips, standing at the stove, her hands working expertly and eyes watching carefully.

Luz has always loved to cook -it's something she picked up from her mom- and experiment with different food combinations. So getting to play around with food on the Isles made her giddy. It was like she's never seen before, and each had it's own weird, but distinct taste. Kinda like human food, but the difference was how weird it looked and it was more difficult to change the flavor with seasoning alone. But she wasn't complaining. As a matter of fact, the food looked awful at first glance, but some of it tasted amazing! All except the beetle toes. Those were absolutely disgusting. But getting back on track, Luz was glad she cooked a lot with her mother back at home. Not only had it been useful plenty of times in the human realm, but it'd been extremely useful here. 

She checked the cookies again, this time taking them out of the oven with her oven mitts. They looked absolutely delicious. So delicious, Luz thought about taking one to snack on as she put them on a plate. And take one she did. As she munched on it, she poured the newly cut vegetables into the boiling water, and set Eda's timer for 10 minutes. And she took that time to enjoy her music freely.

\-----

After all the cooking was done, and laid out in the kitchen, Luz turned her music off and waited in the living room. However, she didn't have to wait long. Hooty swung open, and in his same airy voice said, "oh Luuuuz! You have visitooors! Hoot!" He spun in the door facing, making Luz wonder for the first time how Hooty's whole body fit into the door. Either way, she smiled at him, "Thanks Hooty!" That's when Willow and Gus walked in. She'd never seen them in casual wear before, but Luz could whole heartedly say, they had amazing fashion sense!

As soon as they had stepped foot into the house, both awed at all the things around them. The house was MUCH bigger on the inside than the outside, and that said a lot, because the house was quite a reasonable size. She hurriedly welcomed them, introducing them to the house by showing off, not only the breathing walls, but the weird music and the plate of boiled eyes she'd made. That's when Luz told them about her cooking, and they all decided to sit in the living room and snack out before starting the spell. And thankfully, Willow explained, with Gus's help, what they did during a moon light conjuring.

\--------

Once the food was eaten, punch was drunk, and compliments were made on the cooking, the three started to discuss the start of their Moon Light Conjuring. At first, they started to look for something to animate. While Willow thought it'd be nice to do their first conjuring with something special, Gus had other plans. He then pulled out a buff action figure, his hand resting in the flowers Willow was looking at earlier, while holding it twords her. She seemed to look skeptical about it, but ended up giving into Gus's surprsingly good puppy dog eyes.

So, with full bellies, open minds, and hopeful hearts they started to prepare for the ritual. Luz lit a few candles here and there, Gus prepared the little buff dude for his journey, and Willow moved around the living room so they'd have a big enough space to sit. After Luz got all the candles lit, she dutifully helped Willow with the heavy table, and made sure to move the crystal ball to an area where it wouldn't accidentally fall and break.

When everything was situated, the friends sat in their circle, smiling at each other. However, no matter if it was her friends in front of her or if it was someone else, her mind was drifting to Amity, constantly. She couldn't even pin point why, only that she did. And she'd not seen the girl in four days! Why couldn't she just stop? She forced the green-haired girl out of her head as she felt two different hands grab hers. She smiled at both of them and closed her eyes as they did.

The two witchings started to chant, and Luz was taken off guard, her eyes opening. She started to mumble, trying to match what they said. Her mind started to drift to Eda, hoping the door wouldn't open. Worrying that the house will look just the littlest bit off, and she'd know. Having been thrown off by her thoughts she mumbled out, "I don't know the words" as Willow and Gus finished up the last bit of the chant. And Luz felt it. She felt the magic of the moon course through her and basically explode into the world. And at first, nothing happened after, only Gus looking expectantly at the doll. 

Then, the house shook, all of them falling over in some type of way. Gus managed to grab the tiny buff man and stared at it with questions dancing in his eyes. "What did you do surprisingly buff tiny man?!" At the sight of it, Luz sweat-dropped and looked to Willow, who only shrugged while shaking her head. So when the house started shaking again, with less intensity than the last, Luz ran for the door to see what was going on. And if not for Willow- Bless her, oh my gosh- she would've ran straight off a cliff.

Hooty, and foundation of earth under the house, was all lifted over 20ft in the air by a pair of huge, chicken like legs. It was all Luz could do to gasp. They just animated a house, no, THE house. The house literally has legs, and is walking. Eda is never going to let Luz live this down. She was so caught up in her internal panic that she almost didn't see Hooty heading for the cliff. 

Almost.

However Luz, Willow, and Gus were able to figure out how to stop that, and even control Hooty, rather quickly. And honestly, she decided this was going to be her most memorable night on the isles. Well, maybe right after almost being eaten by Eda, but still up there none the less. So, in a moment of power, and the carelessness of teens, they decided to take Hooty out for a spin.

\-----------

Okay, this whole situation could've gone better. Right now, they were close to making it to the Blight Manor, where Boscha was heading. Sure they'd gotten to mess with her, but Willow wanted to rub this into Amity's face, which Luz could understand. Besides, something inside her squirmed at the chance to do the green-haired witch again. But just before they could make it, the demon hunters caught Hooty. And Luz couldn't suppress the groan of annoyance she let out at being tied up, and tossed into the house.

She started kicking Hooty, right on the door, trying to wake him up. "Hooty! Hooty, please, wake up!" To which, he replied in a rhyme. "If you want this to end as you say, three must hold hands, it's the only way!" Luz couldn't believe her ears. Had Hooty just..? "no me hables así!!" Was all she could say as she kicked the door, hard one last time. Then, Willow started talking. "I'm sorry guys, this is all my fault." And Luz absolutely gasped, looking down at Gus who had the rope in his mouth as he tried to chew it in half. "Willow! Don't you dare say this was your fault!" Luz said, as Gus only nodded, looking up at her from his position. He still had the ropes in his mouth, but Luz silently praised his determination. However, his little canines weren't going to be making a cut on that rope anytime soon.

Then, suddenly, there was a sharp pain in her head as all her senses sharpened at once. She hunched over with a groan for a second, as everything went dizzy, gaining the attention of both Gus and Willow. And that's when Luz started to panic. No, she couldn't be out of time, not yet! What time of night even was it?! As soon as her head stopped swimming, she looked around frantically, spying a clock on the other side of the room. It read 5:23am. Her suppressants had completely wore off for the night. She felt an anger rise inside her, but pushed it away as hard as she could.

Willow cleared her throat. "Umm... Luz?" Said girl looked to Willow. Every scent was so loud, penetrating her overly sensitive nose. She could smell Willow's scent, a flowery kind of smell, kinda like Vanilla and Honeysuckle. She could tell by the sweetness, that she was an Omega. Gus, she could tell, was a Beta. His smell not being nearly as strong as Willow's, but still present. It was more of a savoury smell than a sweet one. She couldn't pin the actual smell down, but it mostly smelled like a camp fire. Smoky with burned Marshmallows. Yeah, that was a solid description of it. But if Willow was an Omega, that'd mean, she can smell Luz loud and clear. And she knew Gus could sense it too, but the way he flinched slightly.

"Yeah, Willow?" She asked, chuckling nervously as she saw Willow's ears were down. She looked scared, and that almost broke Luz down to tears. She never, ever, wanted someone to be afraid of her. She knew how that was already, and she didn't want anyone else to feel the same around her. Luz instinctively put her head down, fearing the worst. "Is... Is that you?" Willow asked, hesitant. And Luz let out a shaky sigh. Well, it was fun to have friends while it lasted. "Y-Yea... That's me." She said quietly, looking off to the side.

But what happened next surprised her. Willow sighed, and Gus relaxed beside her. Maybe even leaning on her more, at this point. Willow chuckled, smiling to herself. "Good, I thought the demon hunters brought another Alpha with them." Willow giggled a little at that thought. Of course it was Luz, it smelled to sweet not to be. Like Lemon and chocolate she smelled, what Willow could only describe as, homey and safe. And if smell had a temperature, she was sure it'd be as warm as the fire on a cold, snowy day.

Luz was silent for a moment, and Willow was almost convinced she'd tried her own hand at taking a bite out of the rope, but she finally spoke up. "You're not... Not scared of m-me? Like, at all?" Willow's brows furrowed and she looked behind her, trying to look at Luz's face, but the Latina was facing the door. It was almost like she was determined not to look at Gus or Willow. Green eyes danced on the back of Luz's skull, and she was about to answer when Gus beat her to it. "Us? Why? We know you'd never hurt us." To which Willow made a sound of agreement to show Luz she felt the same. Now, syrup brown eyes met her own green. All she could offer was a soft, reassuring smile, to which she got a smile back in return. "Thanks guys, it... It means a lot." And Luz meant it. She'd never been told someone felt safe around her Alpha, so that alone made her happy. But the moment didn't last long.

One of the hunters opened the door, pulling them out of the demon house by the ropes binding them. She let out an "Oh dispara!" As they were yanked forward. Then, she heard Willow let out a small sound of pain, her being on the end where the ropes dug in the most. And Luz growled at the hunter. It was only a warning, her teeth bared and growl rumbling in her chest. The man was obviously a beta, his smell nowhere near as strong as the guy with the Eye patch, who seemed to be the Alpha and leader of the group. 

***

She watched as his pointed ears lowered, but his grip on the ropes didn't slack. Well, at least Luz could say she gave him a valued warning. Her canines sunk into his wrist.

The man yelled out in pain and let go of the ropes quickly, prompting Luz to do the same with his wrist, but she didn't right away. Instead, she looked into the man's eyes as she bit down a little harder. The man screamed in agony, grabbing the attention of the other hunters around them, and Luz let go now satisfied. She heard Gus let out a small, "Holy Shit" as the guy stepped back. His wrist looked bad, bad enough for her to see white muscle before he covered it with his other hand. She hated his taste of iron in her mouth, and spat on the ground. She knew her teeth and lips were stained, but she felt as if she couldn't care less. Luz's growl had died down to a small rumble in her chest, and her teeth were no longer bared, but any move made to get closer to them was met with bared teeth and a snarl. Gus's canine teeth were small, he was only fourteen, but Luz and Willow were Sixteen. Sure, Gus was going to be turning fifteen soon, and that was the age his adult fangs grew in, but seeing that display made Gus want them right then and there. If he had them, he could probably break the ropes, seeing as he was the only one almost face level to them. Luz had her adult fangs, and Gus could see them clearly in the moonlight as she bared her teeth at the guy trying to get closer to the group of teens. 

However, she was an Alpha, a newly learned one, but still an Alpha none the less. Her canines were going to be plenty sharper and a bit longer than his. This still made him excited to get his though. He was so lost in thought, he hadn't even noticed that they were getting stares from the hunters. Every. Single. Hunter. Each had their eyes on the trio, and the beta man who now held his bloody wrist. Gus looked over at Luz first. Her eyes were wide, but her pupils were little pin point dots. Her lips were coated in the red metallic liquid, some dripping down her chin and onto the ropes. Gus winced as he looked back at the man's bloody wrist. Luz must've gone deep. Gus almost snickered at the thought of an adult being afraid of a sixteen years old girl.

***

Gus then looked to Willow. Her breathing was shallow and forced, gradually getting deeper, while her skin was a little pale. It was obvious she was being suffocated by the pulling on the ropes. They had been tied right below her chest, and overtop the space where her lungs would be. She was so pale, the plant witch almost looked sick, but unfortunately, Gus couldn't help. So he did the only thing he could think of. He laid a head on her shoulder, and tried to squeeze as close as he could to Luz. Maybe if he did, Willow would be able to breathe easier. Luckily, it seemed to work. Then, he came to an epiphany. He could teleport using his magic. He struggled to move his wrist in his restraints, but was finally able to create the spell circle he needed.

An illusion of himself popped up in front of him. The illusion then drew a spell circle of it's own, switching places with Gus quickly and efficiently. Quick enough for him to dodge an attack from a hunter behind his previous illusion self. He quickly banished the illusion and ran to distract the guards nearest to him, making the ropes loose enough that they fell to Luz and Willow's feet. While the guards were distracted, wondering what exactly happened and chasing Gus and a copy he'd made along the way, Willow recovered, using her plant Magic to take down a few guards of her own. Luz just watched as she wiped the what she could off her face with her forearm. When a hunter would get to close, she'd growl and snap in their direction, but that was the extent of the Alpha's ability to help, while still protecting Willow. And soon, all the guards had been taken out, and the three friends held hands as they guided Hooty back home.

\---------

When they got back to the Owl House's original location, Luz and the other two witchings broke the spell, and Hooty was back to normal. If not a bit shaken, he didn't seem to remember much from the whole ordeal. However, as soon as the three teens finished straightening up the fallen objects in the house, and recollected themselves in the living room, the door slammed open. All heads snapped to the door except Luz who just closed her eyes as she mumbled some curse words in Spanish. Eda stopped in the door, and sniffed the air. She smelled two things off the bat, blood and an Alpha. The hair on her neck stood up at the thought of another Alpha in her territory, especially an unknown Alpha. 

"Luz, where's that Alpha smell coming from?! Also, why do I smell blood? I swear, kid if you killed someone, I'll be so prou- Mad. I mean mad." She had to pause again as Luz turned her head to Eda, dried blood caked on her lips, where she'd forgotten to wash it off. Eda's head tilted and her eyes narrowed, starting to get closer to Luz but stopped at arm's length. The Alpha smell... It was just Luz. And that's all it took to know Luz hadn't had a chance to take her suppressant yet, or that it'd worn off. And that may have settled the hair standing on end, but it didn't explain the blood. Eda looked to Willow, the Omega smiling sheepishly, then to Gus, the Beta trying to avoid eye contact, and finally to Luz. The Alpha looked at her with her usually bright eyes, but they seemed brighter. More alive than usual.

Well, at least the Kid felt alright. Eda pointed to her own face, gesturing to her mouth before pointing at Luz. At first she seemed confused, touching her face, but then her fingers met the dried blood on her face. This made her smile sheepishly, before scratching the back of her neck. Eda spared a chuckle to the human before she sat, glancing at all three witchings and hummed. "Alright kids. Spill it, why did I see my house walk through town?" And Eda got the satisfaction of seeing all three kids flinch at the same time. She could hear King chuckle from his spot on her shoulder. This must be one heck of a story.

\---------

Once the story was finished, Luz quickly excused herself to clean the blood off her face while she took a suppressant for the day. They weren't fast acting by any means, but at least she'd not have to worry about bothering Eda with her smell for to much longer. So, when she came back down the stairs, Eda was still snorting with laughter. "I- Haha- can't believe L-Luz bit some guy!" She let out a snort, King also laughing at her side. Meanwhile, Luz just huffed at her. Willow and Gus had left, needing to get home before a certain time, so their parents wouldn't worry, but Luz had to stay here, and let Eda laugh at her for hours on end. But suddenly, Luz realized, there was something important she needed to ask Eda. So she sat on the couch, waiting for the older lady to calm down. She was to embarrassed to notice earlier, but the woman smelled like pumpkin spice and sweet cinnamon. 'Kinda like Halloween' Luz thought offhandedly.

"H-Hey, Eda? Could I ask you something?" Luz said, still a little unsure about the question. Eda on the other hand, could smell the nervousness floating off Luz. So she decided, maybe she'd be serious about this. She scooted over on the couch, signaling her to sit on the cushions with her. Which, Luz did, even if it was after some nervous fiddling.

"Alright Kid, what's bothering you?" Eda asked with crossed arms and a small smirk. Knowing Luz, it was probably going to be something small, that she made a huge deal of. But Eda was thrown for a loop when Luz said, "Why does my Alpha keep leaking through my suppressants?" The older witch had to pause for a second, searching the human's eyes for any emotion. The only one she found was nervousness. The Owl Lady sighed before running a perfectly manicured hand through her grey hair. Which, ended up falling off in there, but she was able to fish it out with the other. Damn hands.

"Well, kid, I'm... Not so sure. Alphas don't have suppressants here. Only Omegas have those." And Luz perked up at that. Her brow scrunched up in confusion before meeting Eda's eyes once again. "Why not?" Both jumped at King's sudden 'Weh!' from beside the couch. Looking down at the little demon, he seemed to be pleased with the attention. "I'm going to bed, peasants! Try not to wake the Mighty King, or I'll come back and curse you!" And with that, he jumped up the stairs as fast as he could. Both Alpha's followed him with their eyes, until he was out of sight, then Eda laughed. "So cute, so tiny." And Luz had to fight back a chuckle. But now the convention from earlier could continue. "So, where were we kid?" Eda asked tilting her head, and smiling as soft as she could manage. She, low-key, felt like she was delivering the birds and the bees talk to the Latina. Luz nodded and looked up at Eda, "Why do Omegas have suppressants, but Alphas don't here?" Eda nodded to the girl and looked into the empty space above Luz's head.

"You see, here, Alphas hold respect for one another. We use the system, whoever's stronger is the better Alpha, gaining them respect from those around and the person they just fought. So, random fights between Alphas aren't uncommon around here. Then, there's packs. Everyone belongs in a pack around here. They're mostly made up of an Alpha, their friends, people they know, and their family. Like you, for an example, belong in my pack, but you're also a leader of your own pack." Luz interrupted Eda, stars basically shining in her eyes. The human had a smile on her face, not the usual closed mouth smile though, this time, she smiled and showed off her teeth. Eda had started to notice, those toothy smiles were rare from the human. "Wait, I have a pack?!" To which Eda only chuckled.

"Yea, can't you tell? Those two friends of yours, they're a part of your pack. When you bit that dude's hand because he hurt the Omega? That was because they hurt a member of your pack." Luz made an 'oh' sound, a finger resting on her chin. Eda took this as a sign to continue. "Now, just because you're in my pack, doesn't mean you can't also be in someone else's too. For example, the school you went to, is one huge pack. Principal Bumpy is the Alpha, while the students are those in his pack. And within his pack, every single friend group, sports team, or even club has it's own pack. And everything is build upon respect. Not to mention, they're also a choice. Anyone can leave a pack willingly, and switch to another. Or alternatively, if you wanted to expand your pack, you could Challenge an Alpha for their pack or just for rank among other Alphas." Eda paused for a second to see how the young human was processing the info. When she saw Luz starring at her intently, she knew the kid was basically hanging off every word. Now, she'd have to explain the Omega thing to her.

Eda sighed before she continued, trying to get back to the original topic. "Omega's, do take a suppressing potion. It masks their smell, but keeps their senses sharp, unlike that stupid human pill you take." Luz gave a little laugh at that, but continued to listen. That's when Eda noticed Luz's eyes were just a small bit duller, and her smell was getting weaker. The girl must've already taken the pill for today. "But theirs is only for their own protection. You see an Omega's smell is always sweet, and some Alphas can't control themselves if they smell it, and will force an Omega to mate with them. And unfortunately, unlike with Alphas where a younger smell won't provoke an older person, an Omega's smell can get to any Alpha. The only exception being when the Alpha already has a mate. Not to mention, they help with an Omega's heat as well. In heat an Omega's scent will be highly noticable, even with the suppressants, but the potion helps ease some of the... 'Need' they feel."

Luz was blushing, she could tell by the warmth on her face, but there was still one question on her mind about this. "Okay, fair, but what about an Alpha's rut?" To which Eda groaned and mumbled something under her breath. "Listen, that shit is a curse and I hate it!" Eda said crossing her arms as she rolled her eyes. "Alphas don't have any specific dosage of potions, or some fancy pills to help with it. Instead, we lock ourselves in a room for a week, and just deal with it." Silence dwelled for a few moments, Luz thinking, and Eda just watching her, then the young alpha spoke up. "Okay. Good to know.... But... What does this mean for my suppressants? Why aren't they keeping my Alpha completely suppressed?" Eda only frowned in response. The kid had told her before that she wasn't, "Cut out," to be an Alpha, but Eda didn't know what that meant. And she sure wasn't going to pry into something that wasn't really her business.

"Well, I'm not sure kid... How old are you?" Luz gave Eda a weary smile. Was she changing the subject, or actually trying to help? Luz didn't know, and decided she wouldn't care. She was starting to feel a bit tired after staying awake all night. "I'm sixteen." Was all she said, and what she got in return was a small hum. Then Eda seemed to come up with something. "Has that... Ever happened before?" And Luz nodded. It was only once, but it had happened. That poor beta had gotten a broken nose to attest to that. "And how often do you take those pills?" At this Luz turned to her, confused when she was met by an unusually serious Eda. "Every morning? Eda what-" the older witch cut her off with a finger on her lips, and smiled.

"I figured it out! That's your Alpha letting off steam. You always have it in a cage. So when it gets it's chance to escape, it does exactly that! It's like that fizzy juice, that you shake and sometimes it explodes? Exactly like that!" Luz giggled. She knew Eda meant soda, but it was funny to hear it called something else. But, Eda's idea did make a lot of sense, a lot more than any of Luz's theories at least. But Luz was startled when she felt hands at her shoulders. Eda was now looking at her with the seriousness of a mom, and that instantly made Luz miss her own mom. She'd have to text her soon when she got the time. Then, Eda spoke, her voice softer than Luz had ever heard it. "Listen kiddo. I know you can't just go cold terducken on your meds, but try to at least narrow down the amount you take. It's obviously not helping your situation to keep all that bottled up." Eda paused thinking on it, then she spoke once again. "Hey, how about this. Everyday that you're gonna stay here and not go anywhere, you don't take a pill? Let your Alpha breath a little, yea?" 

Luz nodded. If this was going to help with her little outbursts, then she'd try. But being in her routine for such a long time, it may take her a while to get used to it. She gave Eda a small smile, and went for a hug. She knew Eda still didn't understand them, but she hugged her anyway. Much to her surprise, Eda hugged back after a second it two. "Thanks Eda" Luz said, tightening the hug just a little more. A snort was heard from behind her, and Luz let a little chuckle out as well. "You're welcome kid. Now, you should probably be heading to bed. It's been a long night for you." Luz nodded, already feeling tired, and let go of the hug. She stood and walked upstairs to her room, Eda watching the young alpha go. See smiled to herself before heading to her own bedroom.

She was met with her nest, and sunlight trying to pour into the giant window. She swiftly closed the curtain, and drunk a bottle of her daily elixer before climbing into the nest. Sure it may be morning, but that day, the residents of the Owl House all slept in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oml, 6034 words with the story alone! Y'all this is the longest chapter I've EVER written! I'm so proud! 😭💖
> 
> But I hope that little moment at the end cleared some stuff up for y'all! It's not really in Eda's nature to be so serious, but I felt like this was one of those times she knew she had to be serious for her basically adopted daughter. But that being said, I say Luz only has enough suppressants to last her until the Entrance Exam to Hexicide after she saved back a week's worth. Cuz our girl gotta have a rut at some point, lol.
> 
> Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did while writing it! Please vote, comment, and whatever else, it keeps my poor soul motivated to continue! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and don't forget to stay weird! ✌️


	5. Señoritas at the Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz isn't good at hiding things and Amity doesn't know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone order more Lumity?
> 
> Also, this is based off a YouTude video I found, and I thought the song went kinda well with Lumity as a whole. Link to it below! :3
> 
> https://youtu.be/gv8I2fDhnd0

Luz didn't know what to expect when Amity's brother and sister showed up out of no where. She'd literally just watched the girl go from, "friendly and reading to kids," to, "You speak to me, and I'll bite you" in a heartbeat. She only wanted to be friends, but the girl did have a point. Every time Luz met up with her, something bad always happened. So, imagine her surprise when two, beautiful strangers walk up and start talking to her. They were upper classmen too! Luz felt so special to even be graced by their presence. But, Amity shooed them all away as she cleaned the children's reading space. So Luz thought for sure she was going to be left behind so she could go back to the Owl House to help watch the bat babies, but to her surprise, the twins wanted to hang out with her. And if she was being honest, Luz was happy she'd taken That's when she learned their names were, Emira and Edric Blight. And that's also when she found out, they were the most amazing people to hang out with too.

They pranked a single librarian three times, pranked the other one twice, and crashed at least four of the crystal balls. They were slow anyway, so Luz thought it wouldn't really be an uncommon occurrence. But when they were kicked out, Luz couldn't say she didn't see WHY. As a matter of fact, she found it weird they weren't kicked out sooner. But in all honesty, Luz didn't mind. As cool as the library was, there were only a few things you could do before you got bored. So, when the twins asked her to meet them at the library at Midnight, she couldn't refuse. Instead, she smiled and agreed to meet them. "This'll be great!" She said as the twins walked off. "First befriend the Twins, then become friends with Amity! It's genius!" She then started off to the Owl House to get ready.

Amity, on the other hand, had heard the whole ordeal. If she knew Ed and Em, which she did, having spent all her life with the two, they weren't up to any good. She silently told herself to make sure they wouldn't get into any trouble. That said, when she got home and the twins were still getting ready, she sighed. It was best to warn them now. "What are you two going to do tonight?" She asked, playing dumb. They didn't need to know she already knew of the plans they held for later. And Edric smirked in response.

"We're going on a date!" Ed said, glancing over his shoulder to Amity. To which she paused. They... That's the cover story? "Wh- with who?!" Was all Amity could stutter out as she tried to play it off. Were they actually going to go on a date with Luz? "Why? Is Mittens jealous?" Em asked, now suddenly behind her, hands on her shoulders. Amity felt her ears lower in aggrevation. "No, just curious..." She huffed, crossing her arms and looking away. Why would she want to date the human? All she brought was trouble. "Well, if you must know, it's your little friend-" Amity cut in with, "We're not Friends!" But Edric continued like he wasn't interrupted. "Luz the human." She saw Emira nod from above her. "A cute Beta like her? Of course! Plus she's fun to hang out with!"

Emira walked in front of her, smiling at Amity. Her smile was almost venomous as if she knew what Amity was thinking. Amity.... Would admit Luz was a little cute... But not out loud. Now it was her turn to smirk. "Does she know it's a date?" Edric laughed at her, fixing his shirt in the mirror once again. "No, but we'll charm her into liking us... Or at least one of us." Amity rolled her eyes again, and scoffed. Of course the twins would do something like that. It was sort of underhanded, but she didn't say anything. "Well, stay out of trouble. I know how you two can be." And with that, she walked back into her room and lounged on her bed. She knew they'd have to sneak out, and she'd sneak out right beside them. She needed to make sure they didn't get themselves into something they couldn't get out of. Or that they didn't try to embarrass her.

She sat at her desk and set an alarm on her scroll. 12am was when the twins wanted to meet Luz, so that's when she'd leave. In the mean time, she had homework to do, so she opened her backpack and started to get to work.

\------

Luz sat by piler in front of the Library, waiting for the twins. When she'd gotten to the Owl House, she'd managed to grab her bag and run before she was dragged into taking care of the Bat Babies. However, after that, it meant she had 8 hours to kill before she'd actually have to be at the library to meet the twins. So, she spent her first 4 hours running around the market, finding some cool looking things, and making notes to ask Eda later.

The next 2 hours consisted of more exploration of the isles. It may have taken the last 2 hours she had to find her way back, but she made it nevertheless. However, when she'd gotten to the Library, the twins still hadn't gotten there yet. So here she was now, sitting at the door and trying to figure out what they'd be doing at the library this late. Eventually, those thoughts evolved into how cool she looked, and how she could look cooler for the twins. And she was literally going to give up, and maybe leave, when the voice of Emira snapped her out of her thoughts. Luckily, this let Luz stop embarrassing herself for more than a minute, as the twins opened the door with a paper.

She sighed, trying to compose herself. It wasn't everyday she got to hang out with friends, much less upper classmen friends, so she wanted to be as chill as possible around them. As soon as the door was open, and they walked inside, they paused as crying started to grow louder. It wasn't until Luz followed the Twins' gaze out the window, that she saw the source of the noise. A shooting star (with a face?!) flew passed the window sobbing it's.... Heart(?) out. She was so transfixed on the star that it startled her to see all the books in the library glow green. However, as soon as it started, it ended just as quickly. She heard Edric mutter a, "that's it?" from behind her, but she didn't turn. Instead, she picked up a book about animal life on the isles. Once it opened, animals of all shapes and sizes came to life from the pages. She saw the twins look at each other in excitement, and closed the book, making the animals disappear.

Luz and the twins then proceeded to play around with different books. Some dressing them up fancy, some being cute and adorable, while others made new life to interact with. And Luz was having a blast. This was the most fun she'd ever had with people around her age, and that was saying something, considering the Moon Light Conjuring was extremely fun. However, that night was also very anxiety inducing for her, while this kinda just flowed. It was a nice change of pace. Well, that's what she thought until Edric drew on Otabin and made him look a little scary. She'd quickly shut it, not wanting to see what would become of the tiny rabbit like creature. And from there, things just got worse.

Ed and Em pulled a random book from a shelf in the romance section, and a small area opened from behind the shelf. It looked cozy, sweet, and honestly, all together home-y. So of course, Luz's first reaction was aww and wonder, but it was quickly replaced by shock as the twins told her what they were after and who usually resided here. Luz wanted no part in it, bud decided she wanted to look around anyway. In doing so, she found a lot of romance and fantasy books littered a good 3/4 of the shelves. The other 1/4 were knowledge related books, mostly on Magic, History, and Math. Luz guessed that must've been Amity's favorite subjects.

After a little more snooping, she found Amity's Azura collection. Displayed proudly on a shelf close to some beanbag looking thing. She didn't want to call it that because it had an eye and four sharp teeth poking out, so she just didn't dwell on it. Much less the thought of whether it was alive or not. Instead, she stepped around it, getting to the Azura set. They were well taken care of (she's Amity Blight, of course that are) but at the same time, she could tell the constant use of them. If the little folds at the top of most pages, that could be made out even when the books were closed, was anything to go by. But Luz noticed something odd. She didn't have book 5, Luz's favorite in the entire series, besides the first.

However, there was a book with a hand drawn cover that Luz really wanted to look at more. But as she lifted her hand to grab it, a bad feeling made it's way into her gut. She knew better than to go against her gut feeling, so with a little whimper, she put her hand back down. When she turned back around, Emira and Edric looked as if they'd given up. "Find anything?" Ed asked as Luz sat at the desk in the middle of the room. She shook her head before resting it on her palm. And both the twins sighed. "She must've hid it good..." Em said while still in thought. Then the girl's eyes seemed to light up. "Wait... That desk has a drawer, right"

Luz looked down, and sure enough, a small rectangle with a handle and a key hole sat on the front. She pulled on it, but it was locked, and both twins deflated. That's when a sound made all three teens snap all their attention to the entrance of the hide away. There stood Amity in all her green-haired glory. Luz froze, and the anxiety in her chest skyrocketed. She hadn't expected the girl to show up, and here they were, invading her private space. She quickly jumped out of the chair, letting it hit the ground as she did. "Holy cow, Amity!" Luz exclaimed, sweat beading on her brow. She just wasn't making a good impression on this girl, no matter how hard she tried.

Amity's face was hot, no, boiling with anger. She growled at the other three. "What are you doing in here?!" Ed moved over to his little sister while Em looked where Luz had looked earlier. At the Azura Books. "Oh you know..." Ed started, Em picking up a certain book up and turning to face everyone else. "Just checking out some books." Em finished as she held up the one with the hand drawn cover. Luz could see Amity pale as she glanced to Luz then back to her sister. Ed chuckled looking at Luz now. "I thought you said you looked over there?" He said with a playful Smile, to which Luz returned with an uneasy one before shrugging. She hadn't noticed it was an open mouth smile until Emira let out a whistle. "Got some mighty fine canines there, cutie!~" and she winked, making Luz's face heat up. A hand instinctively went to the back of her neck, as she let out a small and nervous chuckle. She cleared her throat, before replying with a horse, "yea..." 

Then, something Luz could only describe as, "shit hitting the fan" happened. It started with Emira opening the Diary, Edric holding Amity from running to her, and a little Amity coming to life from the page. "I wish I had somewhere to go... Home's just... not it, and school is the last place I'd want to spend all my time at. It-" The book was knocked from Emira's hands by Luz hitting it and it clamoring to the floor. She'd heard enough, and it didn't seem right to just listen anymore. But what she did only made it worse, as pages fell from the book, each starting to play. "Oh no, esto es malo!" Was all she could say as she dropped to the floor to pick them up. She took a look at a few, as she shoved them back into the book, before closing it, but they were less looks, and more glances. However, she wasn't going to invade Amity's privacy like this, not even when she saw her name written neatly on a page before shoving it back into the spine of the book. She was curious, but not curious enough to just hurt someone like this.

Ed had let go of the grip on Amity, and stood beside Em, and Amity stomped up to a now standing Luz. She ripped the book out of her hands, and she watched as Luz's head immediately went down in shame, hands balled into fists beside her. She wanted to yell at Luz, wanted to scream at her from the top of her lungs, but only a whimper came. She felt her eyes burn, and watched as the room blurred. Luz's head snapped up when Amity let out a sniffle trying to quell the tears, and felt her heart break for the witch. She never wanted to hurt Amity, but when she reached out and Amity flinched away from her touch, she knew that was what happened. Luz could feel her own eyes gloss over as Amity turned around and ran. Luz could only run out to the doorway, before stopping to call her name. She cursed at herself for being so careless, before two hands on her shoulders made her jump. She looked back to see none other than the Blight twins, and honestly, they looked remorseful. 'Good', something in her thought, 'they should be'. She shook her head of the thought before tilting her head at them, signaling them to talk. To which, both their ears went down and Em looked away, while Ed spoke. "Luz, we didn't mean for things to go that far." Ed said, his right arm grabbing at the other. "Could you tell her we're sorry?"

Luz almost gasped. "You guys aren't going to stay?" She asked, as an unspoken, 'and Apologize' haunted the sentence. Then Emira looked at her, genuine sadness in her eyes. "I wish we could, but if we don't get home soon, our parents will figure out we're gone." Luz sighed, but nodded. "Alright, I'll tell her. But in return, you guys have to cover for her." Luz only assumed that if their parents would check on the twins, they'd check on Amity too. But this seemed to cheer up the twins, both winking at her, "Don't worry cutie, we already planned on it!" Emira said smiling. They turned and Ed waved as they left. Luz felt her face heat up again, but shook it off. She needed to find Amity.

Taking off through the Library she got half way to the Kid's section when she saw green hair. She wasn't running like she had been before, that's probably why Luz caught up so fast. Luz ran up and grabbed Amity's arm. "Amity, please just hear me out-" The witch jerked at her arm to release it, but it didn't work, the human's grip was to strong and she was to weak. "Just leave me alone! First I get embarrassed, then you want to talk to me? What is wrong with you?!" Tears were still very much streaming down her cheeks, but she was to tired to care. It was already somewhere near 4am, and she wasn't one to openly show emotions, so her head felt a little light at the moment. 

But at the same time, her Omega screamed that the hands on her arm were warm, and the human would make a good pillow for rest. And while the thought was nice, the Blight in her said no. Not only was this a Girl, a human, and a beta, but she didn't belong to some "up there" family. The Blight just wouldn't allow it, even if her Omega screamed for it. "How could this night get any worse?" Amity sighed in conclusion. However, whatever moment they had, was ruined by a stomping noise close by. If Amity could've facepalmed, that noise alone would've made her. But the diary and the many slipping pages kept her arms full, so she just let out a groan of frustration instead. "Dear gods, what now?"

She heard the human suck in a sharp breath as the thing came around the corner. It was Otabin. New, sharp teeth, thick brows, and long claws Otabin. Amity was about to say something when the creature grabbed her, making the diary drop from her hands. As Otabin started to leave, the young witch watched Luz fumble to try and grab back onto her, and she whimpered. Luz may not be a witch, or an Alpha, but Amity knew she was a kind person. Because Amity been nothing but extremely mean to her, yet this girl still tried to reach for her and help. She felt tears rise to her eyes again at this small realization. And, for once in her life, she did what her Omega wanted. She held out her hand, reaching for Luz while being pulled farther away, calling out her name as her sight of the human was completely gone.

Luz sat there for a second. She'd tripped while trying to grab Amity, and wasn't able to get back up before Otabin took the witch from her view. So now she sat, on her knees, starring after the two. She ran a hand through her hair, taking in a shaky breath. Luz needed to save Amity, but she didn't know how, the only spell she knew was a simple light glyph. Amity had said it herself, a child could do it. She had nothing else she could do. Luz's breath quickened and she felt sweat collecting on her hairline. 'No, this isn't the time! I need to help Amity, and stop being a useless human! A useless Alpha!' she thought to herself angrily, tears starting to well in her eyes. She was about to just curl up and cry, but a small voice met her round ears. It wasn't until she acknowledged the sound that she realized it was a little Amity from one of her Diary entries.

She shouldn't be listening, amd she knows that, but she physically couldn't move to shut down the image. "I ran into Willow's Abomination, or alternatively known as the human, today. I had been talking to Ms. Lilith when she had ran into her. I'm not going to lie, the human can be annoying at times, but she actually... Listens to me." Luz's head raised, looking at the little Amity now. "She kept up with my ramblings on Azura, she talked to me about her interest in magic, she even let me shout my feelings at her. I feel... Different around her. Like I'm not just looked at, but seen too. That she actually enjoys my company because it's me. I'm... Not sure what to think about her sometimes, and I don't know how to deal with things like this. Does that excuse my temper twords her though? I'm not sure I know the answer, but there's one thing I know for certain. I'm happy I got to speak to the human."

The little Amity shrunk back into the paper, breaking whatever spell Luz was under. She was able to move again, and the first thing she did was pick up the diary entree, stuffing it and the other papers into the book's cover. Her eyes felt misty, but her heart was full of joy. She knew Amity was rough around the edges, but Luz couldn't blame her, she didn't know what the girl's experiences were, almost like the witch knew nothing of hers. With her resolve set once more, she started running as fast as she could, the same direction Otabin went.

\-------

Amity sighed out a huff, looking anywhere besides the human beside her. They were both currently bound to a giant book, Luz with her right arm stitched to the page, and Amity's left being the same on the next page. Luz had tried to swoop in, dressed as Azura and save the day, but just ended up beside Amity in no time flat. Luz seemed to be testing something while the green-haired witch sighed, imagining how awful life, forever stuck in a book sounded. But it seemed the human had an idea, if the "follow my lead!" was anything to go by. Everything after almost seemed like a blur, it all just happened so quickly. 

The book was tipped thanks to Luz, which hit Otabin and distracted him, while she and Amity ran as far as they could. The green-haired witch was so surprised that it worked, that she had to ask Luz about it, to which the girl responded with a funny noise. Amity didn't know if it was because it was a misplaced gesture in the current situation, or if it was just the ridiculous way Luz said it, but Amity laughed. She laughed, genuinely, which was a first in a long time. But even that moment was short, as Otabin's needle pierced through the book, right beside Luz. They were then pulled back, but Amity held onto the self to prevent whatever was going to happen next. But to her surprise, she only broke free of the book instead. She scowled before she caught sight of Luz congratulating her, and a smile took it's place. Now, she needed to free the human before she got stuck in the book permanently.

\-------

Otabin was in his book, and the entire library had been cleaned by both girls. All except the Kid's section and the romance section. They agreed to split up, and meet at Amity's hideout when they were finished. While Amity finished up the Horror section and started romance, Luz was working on the Kid's corner. Luz will admit, they'd made a pretty good team earlier (she even got Amity to laugh) but she wasn't sure how the girl would feel about her. Especially since the whole diary thing.

She thought they'd at least covered some ground with the girl at the convention, even if they did yell at each other at the end. But Amity didn't seem to mind that, according to her Diary entry. Luz paused, mid putting up her a book, she held in her hand. She really needed to apologise for that. And this entire night really. She stuck the book in it's place at the shelf, and reached to grab the next only to realize she'd finished the area. She hummed in content, realizing she'd get to go help Amity now. "Buen trabajo, Noceda!" She congratulated herself before walking into the main Library. However, she was almost knocked off her feet when everything around her sharpened, and every smell was tripled. She covered her nose for a second, trying to get used to it, before finally uncovering her nose.

The entire building smelled like you'd expect it to, like old books and dust. But a single, sweet smell caught her attention. She wasn't sure if it was something the library smelled like naturally or if it was something else, but she shook it off, walking closer to the romance section. She silently hoped Amity wouldn't try to fight her, for "Alpha Respect" like Eda had said.

As she got closer though, so did the smell. It was super sweet, and made her mouth water a little. Maybe it was a perfume Amity used in the secret hideaway? Luz hadn't even noticed she'd started jogging until she almost slammed face first into a shelf, unable to slow down enough to take the turn. Now, she stopped completely, looking down at herself quizzically. She wasn't understanding what was happening. It was almost like her body had a mind of it's own, telling her to do things without acknowledging it. This time she started walking again, but kept her eyes trained on her shoes. She wasn't gonna run up and scare Amity in some way. Only downside was being unable to see where she was going.

This went on until she stumbled into something, or more like someone, and they both crashed to the floor. The smell absolutely exploded in Luz's nose, and she lifted herself with her arms, looking face to face with none other than Amity Blight. Now, she recognized the smell. It wasn't a perfume or some random smell around the library, infact it was Amity herself. And a smell that sweet could only belong to an...

"Omega..."  
"Alpha..." 

They had said it at the same time, both with wide eyes. Luz was basically on top of Amity, arms on either side of her, but neither took notice as they looked into each other's eyes. Neither knew how long they stayed like that, nor could either figure out what this weird feeling in their chest was, but whatever it was held them in place. Soon enough, Luz's eyes darted down to Amity's neck, where the scent gland was, and lingered for a second before looking back into golden eyes. Amity tilted her head, showing Luz the spot her eyes trained on before, but she wasn't aware she'd done it until after the fact. Her brain felt fuzzy and distant, the scent of Lemons, Lavender, and Honey fueling her sences. It was intoxicating, honestly. Luz couldn't pin down what smell Amity was, it was so foreign to her, but it undeniably sweet. Almost like a candle or those little wax squares. The only way Luz could describe it was the words "Rainbow and mint."

She watched Amity tilt her head and hesitantly looked back to the spot from before. Finally, whatever was in her chest won over, and she leaned in. She took a deep breath in, smelling the scent up close, as she felt Amity squirm a little. Her fangs ached, and she just wanted to bite her if only to see what that smell tasted like too. It was so sweet, so beautiful, so Amity. The girl in question felt the same about Luz.

The smell was so her, it was almost perfect. The smells reminded her of summer or spring, wrapping her up and making her warm all over. She felt safe, safe enough to completely forget she was a Blight. Safe enough to want Luz to bite her, and mark Amity as hers. Both girls seemed to stop in time, seeming to realize what was going on. Luz snapped her head away from the witch, falling backwards and on her butt in the process, and Amity quickly covered her neck with one hand and propped herself up on the other. She looks scared, Luz's mind helpfully supplied.

The two stared at each other for a few minutes, just taking in each other's appearances. Luz was sweating a little, and blushing extra hard, nervous from the situation. But her eyes were half lidded and her pupils were blown wide. Amity didn't look much different, except her ears, which were pointed down like they did when she was embarrassed. This little starring competition could've lasted longer, way longer, but Luz decided to speak up. "So... Y-You're an Omega?" She silently chided herself for stuttering, but tried to keep it together on the outside. Amity nodded wordlessly, now removing the hand from her neck. "And you're an Alpha?" Amity asked back, to which she also got a nod, but one more enthusiastic than her own. "Yea..." Silence hung above them once more, and both girls seemed a bit awkward. But, finally, Amity decided to speak up again.

"So... How come I... Couldn't smell you before?" She tilted her head, and Luz felt one of her hands move to the back of her neck, to play with the little hairs while she spoke. "Oh it's just... Some suppressants from the human world, y'know?" Amity nodded at her answer and Luz's hand went back to the ground. Amity then moved to sit on her knees, watching Luz intently. "Alpha's have suppressants?" Amity asked back, now with zero hesitation. Something about it made Luz flinch, and her eyes focused on the floor. Her throat was dry and it felt so tight she could barely breathe, much less speak. Had she... Accidentally forced Amity to do something? Of course she did, she'd basically been standing over Amity. Remembering she still had a question to answer, she nodded shakily.

The green haired witch must've sensed something was off, because she was soon to, crawl for lack of better words, to the Alpha. Her Omega mindset was the only thing she was working on, the Blight being forgotten all together. And maybe that's what made her reach out and touch the human on the knee. It was enough to make Luz flinch, and Amity pulled her hand away quickly like she'd touched a hot stove. She became even more worried, if possible. She heard a low whine resonating from the Latina. Said girl was still sitting on her butt, but she'd now crossed her legs and held her head down. Something in her chest nudged her to comfort the Alpha, but just this once she didn't listen. The Blight made it's self known once again, letting her think a little more clearly. This Alpha, was one she liked, no doubt. But this would never be accepted by her parents. A human, a girl, not proper, not from a noble home or one with wealth. So many things that her parents wouldn't accept. She pushed the thought from her mind. She got along easily with Luz true, but her Omega was getting ahead of it's self. She wasn't really looking for a mate right now, besides Luz had a say in that too. It's possible the Alpha didn't like her that way. She wasn't even sure what made her think in that way honestly. It's the first track her mind decided to take.

She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. She could sort them out later in her Diary, for now, she needed to see what bugged the human. 

"H-Hey... are you okay?" Amity asked, but it was just met with more silence. It stretched on long enough for the witch to be convinced Luz wouldn't answer. But as she was about to try again, a small whisper was heard. a small "I'm sorry" almost unheard by the deafening silence of the Library. It was so quiet, infact, that the green-haired girl wasn't sure if she'd actually heard it or not. So, in a moment of boldness and Blight-ness, she flicked the human's ear. She had to suppress her giggles when a hand shot up to cover it, and the Alpha looked at her in surprise. Trying again to hide a smile, which for some reason proved more difficult than when she was in school, she looked at Luz with a raised eyebrow. "You're gonna have to speak up if you want me to hear you, dummy."

Surprisingly this drew the Alpha's lips to twitch upward a little before falling again. "Oh, uh- yeah. I said... Sorry..." Luz finally choked out. She didn't know why it was so hard to control herself around Amity, when she was perfectly fine around Willow, but that still didn't excuse her actions. She felt the need to apologise for invading Amity's personal space, and also apologize for the way she felt her Alpha tugging to do it again. But a chuckle, a small huff of amused breath, broke whatever worry she would've had. She watched Amity roll her eyes before standing and holding a hand out for the human to take. When Luz took it, she was pulled upward and onto her feet, all while her hand buzzed with warmth. It didn't help that, all she could smell was the beautifully sweet scent the Omega wore.

Amity shrugged her shoulders, tilting her head. She'd finally schooled her face after dealing with her inner panic. "Think nothing of it. It was an accident." Now it was Luz's turn to smile. The girl knew it was stupid, but her mind kept wondering to their hands still softly resting together between them. But even while distracted, she couldn't help but feel this was a little ironic. "But, it could've gone better than that! I could've planned an entire... something. Instead I ran into you, and the whole... Floor thing- ughhh!" Luz threw her head back with the groan and covered her face with her free hand. She was blushing, she knew she was, but she decided to ignore it. 

"Honestly yeah, it could've gone better, but that's not the worst incounter I've had." Luz almost found herself asking what the worst was, but stopped herself. Amity would tell her if she wanted to. Luz nodded instead, and offered a small smile. It wasn't much but it was all she could offer. They stood like that for a while, silent and watching the other, while hand in hand. Finally Luz spoke again. "Hey, uh... I just... Wanted to say thank you... For not, y'know, freaking out."

Amity nodded in understanding, "It's fine. If you would've been another Alpha, I could've taken them out, easy." And she smirked, only for one to appear on Luz's face as well. "Says the girl who was captured by Otabin." To which Amity scoffed, and took her hands back to cross her arms. "Ugh, t-that's different!" Luz laughed but didn't say anything more. Instead, she motioned for Amity to follow her into the hide out. This way they could clean up the last of the mess before morning. Luz made a mental note, once again seeing the Azura series with the missing copy, to let Amity borrow that book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea, I'm giving the Lumity fans their juice, what of it? 😎
> 
> Anyway, y'all know what's next, and I'm excited for the Knee! It's gonna be WAY different from canon, cuz I'm that person, but eh. We'll see how it goes!
> 
> Let me know if you see a mistake, I'm sorry if it feels rushed at any point, comment of you can, voting helps a lot, and I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Stay weird everyone! ✌️


	6. Elemental Knee Knocking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow + Magic + Monster = One heck of a learning experience!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, sorry I'm a day late! The last chapter didn't get many if any comments, and I was a little afraid the last chapter wasn't really good enough, so I was a little unmotivated to get this one done and didn't really finish writing it until this morning. Then I also had a funeral to go to, so I've not been able to post it until now. Sorry everyone, I know Saturday is my update day, but I just couldn't make it this time. 
> 
> Second, thank you for all your wonderful support! I'd like to thank every single one of you for reading, and for leaving a Kudos!
> 
> Lastly, am I the only person who stares at people's lips, not cuz I wanna kiss them, but cuz I hate eye contact, and it's easier to know what people are saying if you can't hear them? Just me? 
> 
> Sorry, just thinking on paper here.
> 
> Anyway please enjoy!

It's been about a week and a half since the library incident, but everything has been great so far. She'd been able to hang out with Willow and Gus, King was teaching her more about demons on the daily, and Eda was learning how to cook better. Luz even got the okay from Eda to enroll for Hexicide! And that was a hard thing to do, considering how much the witch hated the place. Eda had even got her ban lifted, the day her and Gus were trying to impress the Human Appreciation Society. HAS for short. Luz learned quite a few things that day, one of which being, Matt was an asshole. Oh, and the School's detention was scary as heck, but Luz decided that didn't matter. Because right now, she was ranting to King about her new crush. Education!

That was, until Owlbert flew in and dropped a bag of trash on the open floor for Eda. But Luz wasn't interested like she would've been any other day, even going as far as to tell Eda to take her cut of the trash this time. She was captivated by the little pamphlet in her hands. Well, she was until the King of Demons spoke up, and said something about Amity. The very Omega that's been plaguing her thoughts as of late. "Amity? Oh Cramity!" She'd agreed to meet Amity at the market for her book today. But she forgot about that completely. That being the case, she had not taken her suppressants today, it was something she'd been learning to do when she was at the Owl House for the day, and now would be to late in the day to take them. She hurriedly stood up, much to King's disliking, and scrambled to the door. She'd be fine, Amity knew she was an Alpha, but she just hoped no Alpha tried to "assert dominance" over her. 

"I'll be back later!" She called back to Eda as she shut the door behind her. After that, she ran as fast as she could. Being as she wasn't held back by her suppressants, that was actually pretty quick. So much so, it surprised Luz. In the human realm, she never tried to figure out her Alpha abilities, instead she had been stuck worrying about the opinions on her presentation from others. She only knew of the obvious things like, her hearing was very good, as were her smell and taste. Her vision was sharp and finally, she had more strength to do stuff with. Apparently, she also had speed on her side.

That said, she made it to the market rather quickly, and different smells she never got to appreciate before were absolutely everywhere. Not-Dogs smelled how fried cabbage would back home, the market it's self smelled like hay and dirt, and then the many smells of the people. It was almost as if she was in a room of candles, all lit up for her to enjoy. All it took was that to make a smile appear on her face. However, she was on a mission, and she couldn't get distracted.

She sniffed the air a few times, trying to pick up Amity's scent, and eventually caught onto the sweetness of rainbow mint. She took off running again, now letting her nose guide her. It took a few twists and turns, coupled with the many apologies she had to call out, but she finally caught the glimpse of green. Amity's nose must've picked up her scent as well, because she seemed to be looking around in confusion and Luz smiled. Something about the girl looking for her, made her insides squirm. She was running again before she knew it. "Amity!" She yelled, getting closer.

Then, out of nowhere, the Blight twins appeared. "Hi Luz!" They said in unison, scaring Luz. However, instead of stopping, she jumped over the crouching siblings, landing on her feet in the dirt, but then stumbled into the Omega. Sending them both to the ground again, in the exact same position as the one from the library. She heard the twins giggling from behind her, but all she could focus on was Amity, Amity, AmityAmityAmi-

The girl below her giggled, before her eyes turned half lidded and a smirk appeared. "We've gotta stop doing this, human, before it becomes a thing between us." Luz paused for a second, processing the information before a smirk appeared on the human's face as well and a pink to light to be seen, dusted along her cheeks. She felt something of a wagging sensation take over, almost like an intense happiness. It felt good. "A thing, huh? I think I'd like that." Amity's eyes widened before she started giggling again, this time Luz joining in. "No, don't do that, it'd be embarrassing!" The green-haired witch said between giggles, to which the Latina mock gasped. "Me? Embarrassing?" Luz was, in all honesty, surprised. She didn't know if they were friends or not, and they hadn't even known each other for that long, but here they were, doing stupid and silly banter. It seemed as if the Library incident only made them closer than before, but Luz wasn't going to complain. "Oh miss Blight, you wound me!"

At that, Amity seemed to falter. "Wait, Y-You're hurt?! How? Wait, no, where?!" Amity exclaimed, now worried. She grabbed Luz's face and turned it side to side, checking her face, neck, and what she could see of the other's shoulders. She almost sighed out loud when she didn't see any bonding marks or any visible signs of hurt. She blushed slightly at her actions, and cursed herself for being so weird about something like a bonding mark. Why was she even thinking about that anyways? But to her relief, the human only laughed, grabbing at Amity's wrists, and softly moving them from her face. "No silly. I'm not actually hurt, it's a figure of speech." She then mumbled a little quieter, "I guess it's a human thing..." Amity sighed out before smiling. The two were left in comfortable silence.

However, the moment was ruined when the twins reappeared. "We know you're having fun with your girlfriend-" Ed started, wiggling his eyebrows at the two, and Em finished with, "-But we've got training tomorrow. Remember Mittens? We still need to get ready." To which Amity lit up like a newly struck match stick. Luz blushed as well, remembering where they were again. The wagging sensation continued to pester her, even as she stood and offered Amity a hand. The other girl had happily accepted.

When they were all standing now, Luz tilted her head and addressed the twins for the first time today. "What type of training are you guys going to do?" Luz noted how tense the twins seemed today and wondered what was up. She may have only spent a day with them, but she already knew them well enough to know, they'd usually be smothering Amity at the moment. Now they stood on either side of her, almost protectively, but Luz supposed they could just be in a serious mind set for training.

Em giggled a little, putting her hands on her hips. "We're gonna be teaching Mittens here a fire spell!" To which Ed nodded enthusiastically, while Amity groaned. "Can you guys stop calling me that? I'm not a kid anymore." She asked, exasperated, but it seemed to lack any bite to it. It made Luz smile, and she had almost forgotten what she and Amity met up to do in the first place. Luckily, the witch was able to keep her mind about her. "Anyway, here's your book Luz." Amity said, perfect hands holding it out to her.

Luz took it and smirked at the witch. "Soooo," she wiggled her eyebrows to add effect, "how'd you like it?" At that, Amity's face darkened with blush and she looked away. "It was... Fine." Luz just so happened to notice a piece of paper sticking out of the book. She thought it was a book marker, and wouldn't want Amity to be without one, so she gently pulled it from the pages. However, she was met with a drawing of Amity and one of the main supportive characters. A sly look slid onto her face easily as she held it up for the other girl to see. "So fine you drew this?" She asked, teasingly. The twins caught sight, and started quietly giggling to themselves.

The Latina watched as Amity's ears went down and her blush spread across her cheeks at an alarming rate. Not even looking back, knowing exactly what Luz was talking about, she made a spell circle that made the paper dissolve into dust. Luz only giggled. "This is great! When I start classes with you, maybe we could start an Azura book club! We can draw, write fanfiction, talk about our favorite scenes, and everything!" Amity's ears perked at the mention of this. Luz was going to go to school with her? "Oh, so you mastered another spell?" Amity asked, tilting her head. She noted that the twins were more quiet than usual, but decided not to dwell on it. Instead she focused on Luz and what the girl had to say. "You have to master at least two to be in my class, or you get put in the baby class."

She watched Luz tense up and nervously chuckle. Her scent started to change. The Honey Lemon Lavender smell, changing into something more sour. Amity was able to recognize it as nervousness almost straight away. "Oh, that? Pssh, yea, I've totally mastered two spells! Haha" Luz said, but the sour smell spiked. It was like the Honey and Lavender was blocked out by the lemon, taking away it's sweet. It was so strong it made Amity's nose twitch. "Luz, you know I can smell you lying, right?" She asked as the Alpha in front of her visibly jumps. She'd take that as a no, she was not aware. Finally, the Latina groaned in defeat.

"Alright, ya got me. I still only know the light spell. I... I want to learn a new one, I really do! I just... Don't know where to start." Luz said, but Amity took notice that the Alpha met her gaze, unlike before when she'd looked to the ground. Alpha Luz was... Different, that much was for certain. More confident, and not so willing to lie down in a fight. Hopefully, this is something Amity would just get used to with time. For now, she hummed in thought before it seemed to strike her.

"Me and my siblings are going to The Knee to train tomorrow, would you like to come too?" Amity was being wildly generous, and she couldn't pin point, why. Only that she'd do whatever she could to help when it came to Luz. And honestly? The Omega welcomed the change. She'd said herself, that she'd reevaluate her attitude when she and Luz parted ways, and she did. She almost felt ashamed at the way she'd treated a few people. One of which, was a certain blue haired girl with glasses. However, she knew she was only thinking of it because of Luz here now.

Amity never made bets, to many risks and variables that couldn't be counted. But if she did, she'd for sure bet that if this was Willow or anyone other than Luz, she wouldn't even be considering it. The thought reminded her that she was a Blight. Blight's weren't supposed to be weak, nor would they help a random person in need. Especially a person like Luz.

She shoved those thoughts away, feeling something cold making it's way to her chest. It made her throat dry and she felt like crying, but she didn't want to do that in front of Luz. "Wait, really?!" The human asked excited, and Amity only nodded, unable to speak. A squeal rose from the Alpha's throat as she bounced on the balls of her feet. "Omg, this is going to be so fun! We're gonna be unstoppable! Where should I meet you guys?"

Amity paused, thinking. Where would they meet Luz tomorrow? Before she could come up with something, the siblings spoke up, spooking Amity in the process. She forgot they were still here to be honest. "Why don't we just pick you up at your house?" Emira asked, leaning on Amity, her elbow resting on dyed green locks. "Yea mittens, so that way we can all walk together." Ed finished, ruffling what bit of hair he could with Em leaning on it. The Omega felt her face warm with anger, pushing the twins off while they laughed. "Ugh, stop you two! Sure, if it's alright with Luz we'll pick her up there." To which the human nodded quickly while Amity fixed her hair back the best she could. She missed a stand, it lying on her forehead. Luz couldn't help herself.

She got closer and grabbed the strand, before moving it back into place. She liked keeping her hair messy, but she knew Amity's hair was always perfect, so the other girl assumed that's how she liked it. And she watched as a small, and almost unnoticeable blush made a home on the witch's cheeks. 'wow, she's cute.' was the first thing to pop into her head, but she quickly forced the thought away. She needed to focus, and the twins were talking again. However, try as she might, she didn't hear a word they said, and Amity only waved them off.

"See you tomorrow?" Amity asked, and Luz swore it sounded hopeful. The alpha nodded with a smile, to which Amity matched with one of her own. "Great. Just wear something warm okay?" The Omega started walking away with her siblings. She looked back to see Luz nodding enthusiastically and waving with the same vigor. With that, the alpha immediately turned, and started back to the owl house. She needed to get prepared for tomorrow.

As Luz scampered away, Amity and the twins started walking back to Blight Manor. Half way there, the youngest of the three noticed the twins were still very quiet. It was a relief on any other occasion, but this time it only unnerved her. "Are you guys okay? You're quiet." Amity asked facing the two as they all stopped on the path. Ed cocked his head, looked to Em and they both shrugged. "Luz is... Weird." Em said finally. "A few days ago, she was just a Beta." When Emira stopped talking, Edric quickly joined in. "We may not be able to smell it like you, Mittens, but we can sense it. She was an Alpha today. Isn't that a little... Odd?" 

Both twins nodded at the end, seemingly satisfied with their statement. It was that it took, that single statement made Amity pause. She hadn't thought about it before, but Luz had said she'd taken suppressants, but never why she decided to take them. When they had even been brought up, Luz seemed to shake in her shoes. Instantly, her curiosity was peaked and she wanted to know. "She takes suppressants." Amity helpfully supplied her siblings. Turning back to the path, she started walking again. The twins followed, but we're still extremely quiet, but Amity didn't mind anymore. Her own train of thought was running the track in her brain. She needed to focus on getting ready for tomorrow, so for now, she pushed the thoughts away. 

The twins, however, were talking together. The siblings loved Luz, she was amazing to hang out with, but they couldn't help the distrust between them and her. They'd never trust an Alpha, especially while knowing that was the title their father owned. The twins knew how awful an Alpha could be, how angry they got, how dangerous. They liked Luz because she was different, but still, Ed and Em were weary of the human. No matter how hard they tried, they couldn't find it in them to trust her fully. The twins had been tense, and were sort of protective, but the two girls seemed to have had fun. Not to mention, Amity had trusted her. So in the end, after the newfound stress of being protective, and the knowledge of what an Alpha could do, they had to trust Luz. For their sister. Besides, they could always ask the human what was up with the whole suppressants thing. They came up to the gates of the Blight Manor, and all thoughts of the Human Alpha were tossed away. They needed to prepare for tomorrow.

\--The Next Day--

Amity woke up early. Almost to early for her liking, but she instantly thought about how she was going to see Luz today, and got up with more energy than she thought possible. After she and the twins were ready, and had all the supplies, they started the walk through the forest. Next stop, the Owl House.

Meanwhile, at said mad house, the Latina was bouncing off the walls, ready for adventure. She'd convinced Eda to let her borrow some warm clothes and train with the Blight children for the day, just as long as she was home before the next morning. Eda also made her agree to pay attention to the nature while she was there, because it may help her, and Luz agreed easily. She'd remembered to take her suppressants this morning, so her Alpha couldn't distract her today. 'or potentially ruin it,' she thought to herself. She was already gonna need to be focused, but she wouldn't be able to if all her Alpha wanted to do was follow Amity like she was the queen of England. So, her suppressants were going to have to be a must for this time around.

Luz really wished she didn't have to take them around Amity, since the girl already knew-- and her siblings did too. At least they did now-- but she just couldn't get distracted this time. She needed to be on her top game, and unfortunately, her Alpha wavers that by a bit. She knew she literally couldn't focus on some things for the life of her, but at the same time, this was one of those things she could never get her mind off of. But so was Amity. Luz knew when it started, the night she found out Amity was an Omega, but that still didn't make her feel less weird about it. Before hand, she'd only thought of her briefly, wondering who she was, what she was like. Now, she couldn't go a day or night without thinking of the Omega, the witch even plagued her dreams. Luz wasn't complaining, she'd rather her mind be stuck on her and not the looming fact that she'd have to go home eventually, but that was part of the problem. She was dense at times, but she wasn't stupid. She's read multiple fanfictions about this, and she knew she had a crush on the Blight. But she couldn't act upon that for multiple reasons. She didn't know if Amity liked her back, hell, she didn't even know if Amity was straight or not. Luz would have to go home soon, and that far of a long distance relationship would be hard to keep up. She would try, but that brings up the third issue. She was no where near Amity's type, or anyone else's for that matter. 

She was weirdly tall, she had scruffy hair, her hands were to big, her personality was everywhere, she was weird, she scares people, and the list just goes on and on. Luz knew that Amity would probably never like her back. She was way out of Luz's league anyway, because for every one of Luz's flaws, Amity had nothing but perfections. So in the end, Luz decided she needed to ignore her crush. Buuuut, that was a little easier said than done. Especially when Amity took up at least 59% of her brain at this point. However, Luz knew she'd just have to deal with it, and for now she needed to finish readying her stuff.

There was then a knock at the demon door, and Luz instantly knew they were here. She went through her check list, making sure she had everything before running to the door. When she opened it, Amity had her hands over her ears, while Emira looked extremely, but silently, pissed. Edric was the only one with a smile, and he seemed to have been having a conversation with Hooty. Luz sympathized with Amity and Em. Hooty was okay in his own sense, but Luz wouldn't lie when she said he was the most annoying thing she'd ever met.

"You good to go there, Luz?" Ed asked with a smirk, and Luz could only nod in excitement. She was finally going to learn a new spell! Her eyes managed to fine Amity's, and she gave the girl a smile. Amity hesitated for only a second before she gave a small on back, lowering her hands from her ears. Luz realized, she missed smelling the rainbow mint that associated with Amity, almost immediately. "Hey Luz." Amity said, though it was a little quiet, and Luz responded in kind. "Heya Amity!" 

An arm was draped over her shoulder, then another. And the next thing she knew, the twins were both leaning on each of her shoulders. They didn't seem to be as tense as they were yesterday, which was great, but she wasn't prepared for the question that came from Emira. "So you're an Alpha?" She's pretty sure both twins felt her tense up, because they both looked at each other before looking back to Luz. "Guys stop, you're making her uncomfortable!" Amity hissed at her siblings, to which Luz tried to nervously defend. 

"O-Oh it's okay, don't worry! I was j-just caught off guard, hehe" she had laughed to try an lighten the mood, but it only seemed to further prove her nerves. "Yea, I'm an Alpha." There was silence for a beat, then two. It stretched for a while. A long enough while for Luz to fidget in place, which wasn't very long at all, but to the human it felt longer. So she quickly followed it up with, "I take suppressants." Suddenly, Ed ruffled her hair like he did to Amity the other day as he chuckled, and Em have her a pat on the shoulder. "Hey, don't worry about it. You just surprised us yesterday." Ed said with a smirk, to which Em added, "Yea, no need to explain yourself." 

But Luz felt like she needed to. She didn't know what she was expecting, cuz she knew Amity was a reserved type of person, but it never really occurred to her that she wouldn't tell her siblings. Then again, Luz didn't have a sibling of her own, much less two trouble maker twins. She supposed that was good enough reason as any. And in all honesty, that was probably why they were so quiet yesterday. But, the twins had said no more explanation was nessisary, so she kept quiet.

Instead, the four teens started on their way to The Knee, making small talk along the way. They talked about magic, what school was like, and-- Luz's personal favorite-- embarrassing stories of Amity. The girl was obviously embarrassed, ears going down and face tinted red. Luz's face was also tinted red, but her's was mostly from lack of oxygen. She'd been laughing for a little to long. Ed and Em seemed to be enjoying themselves, listening to Amity mumble angrily and telling old stories about her. As a matter of fact, Ed had dropped out of story telling in favor of laughing alongside Luz while Em continued to tell the Alpha about Amity's first abomination. "And she was COVERED in purple abomination slime! All she could do is smile at father like she'd committed a crime!" Em almost shouted, holding her laughter back. Amity then whipped around to face the other three, face still crimson from embarrassment, "I-I-In my defense, I had just ruined my clothes, AND father's! I thought he was going to kill me!"

Em rolled her eyes, as Luz finally started to calm down. Ed was still laughing, but none of the girls paid any mind to him. "You were six Mittens, I doubt father would've done anything." Amity looked like she wanted to say something, but kept her mouth shut and looked away. The little gesture made Luz a little worried, something about it didn't feel right. In fact, it felt the opposite. Em continued, "That was an early age for a kid to do magic anyway. If anything, he should've been impressed." Amity turned away, and continued to walk up the snowy path. Now Luz had taken her suppressants, so it could've just been her ears playing tricks on her, but she was certain Amity had mumbled something along the lines of, "but he wasn't." Luz furrowed her brows, continuing to walk with the other teens, but brushed it off. Amity probably wouldn't want Luz snooping into anything, but a nagging feeling made it's way into her chest.

However, she tried her best to push it away when Amity announced they were at the top of the Knee. Being the smarty she is, the Omega starts telling Luz the history of the knee, and how witches used to come all the time because it's where the most magical energy was. With this new knowledge, Luz understood why they were here. Amplified magic equals easier use of it, and the easier magic is used, the simpler the spell is to master. Amity had to explain it three times, but Luz was happy she even understood it at all.

Afterwards, the twins and Amity started sparing while Luz looked around. She was doing what Eda suggested, and started to look at nature, like really looking at it. Unfortunately, even without her Alpha, she got distracted way to easily. Eventually, she'd made her way up to a ledge that looked down upon the Blight children. She sat and watched for a while, noticing Amity now had a wand, before said Omega noticed. She'd stopped to wave, but it only resulted in her being buried in snow by Edric. Luz tried to hold back her laugh, but a snort still made it's way through. She hoped Amity didn't hear that, even if her head was under the snow. The twins got her out as they were laughing, but Amity's face looked so hot with anger, the Alpha was surprised that the snow didn't just melt by itself. This went on for a little bit longer before she eventually joined the trio.

"Okay Luz, I know your human magic normally works different, but I wanted to see if it was possible for you to use this?" Amity held the wand to Luz, who instantly freaked out a little. She was going to hold a real magic wand and, if everything goes smoothly, do magic without paper or glyphs! She hesitantly took the wand and shifted it around in her hands. It was cool to say the least. "Try your light spell, and see if it works!" Edric said pointing to a group of trees. Luz nodded, pointing the wand away from everyone, and into the forest. She started to draw a spell circle, and it turned out alright even if it was a little odd because her shaky hands. But once the circle was complete, it collapsed into a small ball of light. The alpha instantly smiled and looked back to the Blight Siblings for their opinions. All she received was encouraging words and that warmed her just a bit, happy to have someone there.

Eventually, after a few more Light orbs were cast for practice, Edric suggested Luz should try the fire spell Amity was trying to learn. However, everytime she'd try, it'd only fizzle out. Amity volunteered to do a demonstration with the wand, to show Luz how the spell worked. She shot it in a different direction, and Luz nodded before the wand was handed back to her. Now, she held the wand, more focused than she'd been all day. "You can do it Luz!" Emira encouraged at the side, while Edric gave her a thumbs up. The girl nodded at them and started to draw the circle.

Once completed, it didn't fizzle out. Instead it folded into it's self, and shot forward over the trees in a magnificent ball of flame. "Yes! I did it!" Luz shouted while the twins cheered and Amity gave her a smile. All the celebration stopped as a loud roar shook the trees, snow falling off some and birds flying out of others. Luz cursed under her breath before a large creature jumped from the trees. A burn mark, that looked the shape and pattern of a glyph, stood on a place close to the face area. It let out another horrible shriek before charging at the four teens.

Luckily, the twins stepped in, tying it down with a bonding spell each. However, it was clear that these wouldn't hold for long. "Hey Mittens, try out that fire spell you've been practicing!" Emira yelled over the strain in her arms and the growling coming from the creature. Ed joined in with a, "Yea! Maybe it'll scare it off!" Amity motioned for the wand which Luz gave to the Omega instantly. She tried to draw a spell circle, but it fizzled out half way. 

"Shit, it's drained!" And with that, the Twins' spell snapped. The creature was free once more, and jumped for Amity. Only then, did Luz's legs decide to move and her brain think. She pushed Amity out of the way, effectively keeping the Omega from danger while leaving herself in harm's way. The beast landed in front of her, small eyes locking onto the Alpha's before it raised a clawed paw above it's head. 

Luz heard the shouts of the twins telling her to move, the yell Amity gave as she tried to get up and help Luz, but it was far away. She could hear it, but it was almost like her head was underwater or that she had cotton balls in her ears. Everything seemed to flow in slow motion, and her skin buzzed in a way that felt way too familiar, but distant at the same time. All she did was watch as the paw came down at an agonizingly slow pace, until it hit her. The force seemed to knock her brain back into motion, just as she hit a boulder some ways away and slid down into the snow. Now she couldn't hear anything but the ringing in her ears, and her own frantic heart beat. Luz also noticed her eyes were blurry with tears and something hot was running down her face, but she couldn't tell if it was from her tears or something more crimson colored.

When her hearing cleared, she heard Amity's scream, and the meer sound of it made Luz's stomach churn and her anger swell. The Alpha was breaking through the suppressants. She felt like puking, and the tremors that racked her body were strong enough to aggravate her-- now forming-- head ache. Her limbs were heavy and she didn't know if she could get them to move on her first try, but she could tell nothing was broken, only bruised. She felt rather than heard the growl rising in her throat, and lifted her head to look at the creature. Her vision swam, but she could see the scene before her clearly. The twins were distracting the monster while Amity tried to conjure an Abomination big enough to fight it.

The twins were obviously in the illusion track, seeing as plenty of their doubles surrounded the big white ball of fur. A snowflake fell onto her leg, then another. Luz watched them fall into her lap, melting a little bit after touching her. The few that didn't melt, Luz saw a glyph inside them. And after she got her arm to move again, she drew one in the snow beside her, making an ice block spike up. Now she needed to stand.

At first, she stumbled. She was able to stand, but the first step sent her face first into the snow. The second time though, she was standing and ready to help the siblings. The pencil in her pocket was stabbing into her hip as a reminder that she indeed had a way to help, as long as she had the ice spell. She started on her way, none of the siblings taking notice. That is, until Amity's gaze flickered to her direction and they locked eyes. Amity felt a momentary relief was over her at the sight of Luz standing again, but it was quickly replaced with concern when she saw the dark red on Luz's face. The Omega was to far to see but if she had to guess, that was blood. But that wasn't the only thing to worry her. Luz had taken her suppressants, Amity could tell by the lack of lemon honey lavender that she couldn't help but love and get lost in. But now, she could smell the same spice from the convention, only stronger and more potent. The Latina was pissed.

Just the smell alone made her want to shrink back and hide, but the icy glare made her freeze in place. She knew it wasn't directed at her-- Luz had only glanced in her direction after all-- but that didn't make her feeling of unease subside. So she looked away, and continued to work on summoning another abomination. Three now stood in front of her, each just a foot or so taller than herself. "Abominations! Merge!" She commanded, noting how shaky her voice was. But no matter the tone, the three Abominations merged into one big one.

When she looked back to the creature, Luz wasn't too far away but she'd stopped to draw a glyph in her notebook. A few of her sibling's doubles had been destroyed, but plenty still roamed around the creature. It was clear that it was getting aggravated with the whole situation and started spitting at each one. Eventually, the spit found the actual twins, sticking them to a nearby tree. Amity took this as her que to send the abomination in and help get the twins undone. "Abomination, Attack!" She shouted, running to the tree her brother and sister now sat.

Luz watched as the creature and the Abomination fought, but quickly snapped out of it. It'd taken her four of five tries, but after copying the burned glyph a couple of times, Luz finally made a small fire in her hands. She smiled at her achievement and looked to the creature one more time before running to where the twins and Amity were. She had a plan.

Amity had finally made a fire spell by herself, melting the spit off the twins while effectively freeing them. The spicy smell invaded her nose once more, and she turned to see Luz running to them. The Latina seemed to have a slight limp which was hard to pinpoint at first, but the longer Amity watched the more the Omega noticed. However, once the girl explained the plan, Amity couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face.

\------

They ended up taking the beast down by luring it into an area using fire, then using ice to catapult it away. The four teens then decided to leave, knowing that they didn't want to run into the creature again, and that it was getting late. After they got rid of the creature, Luz seemed to calm down greatly which Amity was glad for. Not only had she calmed down, be she'd also gotten excited that she'd learned not only one new spell, but two. Another thing the Alpha brought up was the Azura book club. Now, they wouldn't only be classmates but also, "Secret book club buddies" as the human had called it. In the end, Amity had ended up laughing at her enthusiasm and blushing a little from the same prospect.

However, once they made it to Luz's house, Amity didn't want to leave the other girl. She could tell Luz was hurt, even if the girl didn't want to show it, and just the thought of it made her chest ache with the longing to help. That was new to her and she shook it off as an Omega thing, but the thought of what that actually was still played on repeat in her mind. Even when she and the twins made it home. They'd been uncharacteristically quiet, probably thinking on the events of today, but Amity was grateful for it, to be left to sort through all the events of today herself. Eventually, she made it into her room and lying down in her bed, but she couldn't sleep.

Azura book club was the only words to play in her mind. Because, not only had Luz learned the two spells required to be in her class, but she'd also learned a third one. The human really was a wonder to her, and now she'd get to see her more often. That thought alone made her heart swell and heat appear on her cheeks as she reached for the lamp, flicking it off for tonight. She had school tomorrow, and as a Blight, she couldn't be late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again that it's late! As I said, I was just unmotivated and been really busy, so it didn't get finished and published until now. You can tell what area I left off on, cuz the story goes a little down hill from that one point, but I hope it was still okay!
> 
> Thanks for reading though, and please comment on how you think this was. Each comment and Kudos motivate me to get chapters done, and each one is greatly appreciated. 
> 
> I love you guys, stay weird my dudes! ✌️


	7. First Day at Hexcide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity is soft, Luz is a dork.   
> Amity is Omega, Luz is Alpha  
> Amity is confused, Luz is caring  
> Amity is sad, Luz can help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, I may or may not have figured out how to put images into chapters? And I don't need one for this chapter in particular, but the next chapter will definitely have one! 
> 
> And thanks to everyone who left an amazing comment on the last chapter! I wasn't aware (but I should have been, smh. It's literally so obvious!) That notifications only happen on the story when you Subscribe to them, and that not many people are gonna know the story updated.
> 
> Lol, sorry I didn't know that. I'm just used to Wattpad I guess 👀 well anyway
> 
> Can I just say: Barcus is baby, I love him, and why doesn't he get more love?! If you look him up on Google, Viney pops up instead of him, and that makes me extremely sad.
> 
> #GiveBarcusLove!!

When Luz walked into the huge school, she was unsure of herself almost immediately.

She may still be sore after the fight at the Knee-- her back being extra stuff from being thrown back into a rock and the gash on her forehead throbbing painfully-- but even that was thrown to the back of her mind. Luz was sure it all started when she'd taken her suppressants this morning, like she usually did when she was going anywhere, and she realized she only had a few more pills left. She had saved her backups for her rut, but that'd only left her with a enough for at least a week of school. After that, everyone would know she's an Alpha. The thought scared her a little, and made her guts turn until she felt like running to the bathroom and just sitting there, but she needed to bare it if only this once. It was probably just first day jitters anyway. However, when she caught sight of Willow and Gus, her mind was put at ease. She had friends that knew and accepted her, and that was all she needed right now.

"Heya guys!" The Latina yelled as she hopped over to the two witches who both jumped, slightly startled. But after the shock was over, both gave Luz warm smiles. The two directed her to Principal Bump's office, where they then parted ways and agreed to meet up at lunch. So she went to principal Bump and started the sign up process, which included choosing a coven. But Luz wanted to learn everything, and experience all types of magic but Bump said no. So, he put her in one of the easiest tracks, potions. And honestly, Luz took this as an insult. To not only her hard work, but to her style of magic. She could do any and all of the tracks if she tried hard enough and did more research. However, she did have to agree, it would be a good starting point in her studies. It was something that didn't require spell circles like illusions, plant Magic, or even abomination studies.

But she also liked the potion track for it's verity. You could make a potion for anything, from healing spells to love spells! Or at least, that's what Luz had read. Things in the Boiling Isles may be greatly different than any book or fanfiction she may have read, so she needed to be prepared for anything! But as soon as she stepped through the door and saw that one girl with the three eyes-- Bob? Beth? Bosko? Boscha! That was it!-- Boscha, she knew this was going to be a living nightmare.

\------

It was finally lunch time, and when Luz said she was happy to leave that class, she meant it. Boscha wouldn't leave her alone while constantly trowing things at her, messing up her notes, "borrowing" her ingredients. Luz was honestly surprised her Alpha hadn't tried to slip from it's suppressants again, just to bite the girl's head off. And she didn't know if she considered this lucky, or the exact opposite.

She'd found the table pretty easily, having been there once before, and say beside Willow and across from Gus. They greeted her like always, with warm smiles and friendly conversation. Luz honestly felt more at home at this lunch table than she'd ever felt on Earth, and she knew it was a horrible thing to say. But it was wholeheartedly true.

Luz never enjoyed the house she grew up in after her father passed away. She was only five at the time, so it'd made a lasting impact and plenty of her asking, "Where did Poppy go, Mamí?" at the time. It felt empty and-- with her mom working overtime just to pay the bills-- it usually was. When she woke up for school, breakfast was always on the counter but was usually a little cold from being fixed such a long while ago. When she got back no one was there to see her limp into the bathroom, or hear her break down in the floor, or to help her patch up a cut or a bruise. It was times like that, Luz was glad her mother was a nurse. And when she went to sleep, it wasn't until 1am that she'd hear the garage door open, or unknowingly receive a kiss to the forehead. Her mother was never home, unless it was the Weekend. Those were her only days off, so Luz usually let her rest while she read a book or something. On rare occasions, her and her mother would go out and get ice cream or go to a movie. Those days were her favorite. But it seemed like they didn't get to spend any time together, and Luz could remember every single day she'd came home and wished to be scooped into one of her mother's hugs. Her mother was always warm with a honey and maple sugar scent that reminded her of her favorite human food, waffles. However, if she missed anything within this perfect life, it'd be her mom. How she wished that she could just bring her mom and live here. But that couldn't happen, could it?

Her friends must've realized her droopy nature today, because Gus was quick to ask what was wrong as Willow placed a hand on her's. She'd quickly waved them off, but thanked them for their efforts anyway. Luz managed to get a few more bites into her sandwich before the bell screamed at them. Literally.

The trio parted ways once more, but not before agreeing to meet after school. On her way back to class, mint green catches her eyes, and she swore she could faintly smell her rainbow mint scent with that glance. Something inside her squirmed, and without realizing it, she was walking up to the Omega in question. Sure enough, there she stood at the literal mouth of her locker. (The Boiling Isles is so cool!) The thought then hit her. She didn't have a plan on what to say, only to come talk to the girl. She was standing right beside her now, so she needed to think of something to say, and- Holyshitshesawme!!

Amity turned, at first not seeing Luz with her nose in a book but as soon as she lifted her head, a soft "oh" left her mouth. Luz knew she was starting to sweat and that her face was probably blood red, but she leaned on the locker in an effort to look cool anyway. "Hey Amity!" She said, shooting a finger gun and a smile appearing on her lips. Amity looked at Luz's hand confused before her demeanor seemed to brighten, if only a little. Luz wished she could smell that heavenly scent that'd been plaguing her thoughts since the night at the Library. However, she didn't know if she could handle the smell if she could. If that scent was to hit her nose, she'd probably be in a puddle on the floor.

The Omega was happy to see the human, but she tried to mask it under her Blight self. Luz's eyes looked duller than the night in the library and the day at the market. Amity realized, it must've been the girl's suppressants. "Hello Luz." She didn't know when the smile had appeared on her face, but it was fine by her. Amity... Didn't know exactly how she felt about the Alpha, she never had to deal with many feelings as a Blight. She usually pushed them aside, held up her head, and continued along with her day. This was a feeling that, no matter how hard she tried to push them away, they always came back. She was curious to this feeling, and she was sure she'd read something similar to it before, but she couldn't recall where. So she decided she'd forget it for now, and do some research later.

"You joined potions?" Amity asked after seeing the yellow uniform. Luz nodded, but the Omega noticed it lacked any real enthusiasm. "Yea, it's not ideal, but it's what I was given. I couldn't choose just one." Amity nodded in understanding. She hadn't wanted to do Abominations, but her parent's chose that for her. "It's the best track for joining the Emperor's Coven, so you're definitely going to join it and not any other of those worthless tracks. Besides, you show great promise in it." Her mother had said that, and her father had agreed. But Amity knew them, that wasn't their true thought process. Her siblings had always gone against her parents, and joined illusions just for spite, and her parents had always disliked them for it. So she was groomed. Groomed to excel where her siblings fell short. And unfortunately, to her parents, that was at everything.

But right now, her parents weren't here, and she was happy to be near the Alpha but she refused to openly show that. A Blight was to only associate with the highest class, her parents had already made that clear when Willow was her friend, and she wasn't to keen on another reminder. But something squirmed inside her. Told her this was different, that _she_ could be different. And for a second, see believed it. But Boscha walked up and put an arm over Amity's shoulders, to which the Omega tensed up instantly. Something flashed in Luz's eyes, but Amity couldn't catch it before it went. Whatever it was, had the human's smile strained and her brows furrowed. Before Amity could comment of it, the bell screamed signaling everyone had another minute or so to get to class. "Oh, there's the bell! I'll see you around Amity!" Luz then turned to Boscha, and the Omega instantly realized what that emotion was when the Human spoke. "And you too... Boscha." Luz was angry, but Amity couldn't tell why. The human girl left as Boscha just snickered.

"What's round ears' problem?" Amity sighed and shrugged off the girl's arm. Well, she could see why Luz was mad, having to deal with Boscha all day. "Dunno. I'm going to head to class." Amity said as she walked away, leaving the pink-haired girl standing alone in the hall. Who shrugged and started off to her own class.

Luz was still pretty mad at Boscha. She honestly couldn't help it, with her Alpha tendencies and all. But if she was being honest, it would've been Boscha's fault if her Alpha escaped the chains of the suppressants. You don't just come unannounced and _touch_ someone. Amity had looked so frightened, it was almost like someone had pointed a gun at her and that thought alone made Luz mad. But what really ticked her off was the gesture of it. Basically roping Amity in and saying, "mine" to the human's face. Amity wasn't anyone's property, nor would she ever be. And the nerve to do that to one of her pack members! Luz stopped in the middle of the hall.

Was Amity really a part of her pack? No, better question, did she _want_ to be apart of Luz's pack? As she thought more of it, she'd never asked Willow or Gus that question either. The Latina made a mental note to ask them about it later and continued to class. She decided to focus on the hallways and classrooms to keep her attention away from the three eyed girl that made her blood boil. While on her way to class-- and letting off a little steam by walking around, she'd admit-- she saw a shelf full of crystal balls sitting in a classroom. She wasn't sure what track they belonged to, but the meer presence of them made her want to touch one. Maybe even learn how to use it. She shook her head strongly. "No! It isn't my Track, I shouldn't touch it." She passed the room. Then she halted once again. Would it really hurt anything if she just, picked it up and looked at it? Her mind apparently decided, "no it wouldn't hurt" as she found herself back in the room, and reaching for one of the crystals.

\--------

Luz was sent to the delinquent track-- or "detention" track as she liked to call it-- for tampering with magic outside of her designated track. The uniforms were grey, and the teacher was usually either sending her to clean every five minutes or just asleep. Three others were there before her-- they were upper classmen-- sitting at a single table, and she took a seat beside them. They seemed uneasy around her and the thought of them possibly being scared of her, kinda stung a little. It was true, she was different. A human, an Alpha who'd rather be a Beta, a weirdo, and the list goes on once again. She wasn't going to pretend like they had any reason to like her, she knew they didn't, but she just wished they didn't look so scared around her. However, that quickly changed once the teacher dosed off.

Immediately, the girl with brown hair and a fish hook in her ear, grabbed her hand and took her to the front of the classroom. She drew a lock on the green board, and tapped it like Luz would do with her glyphs. The human's mouth fell open in awe, watching as a square glowed before giving into a small door. The brunette climbed through, and gave a small wave indicating for Luz to follow. She looked back to see the other two students were gone as well and her brows scrunched up again. Where did they go?

She shook off that thought and climbed through the door with this strange girl. Once inside, the door shut but it now had a handle for greater ease of exit. But that wasn't really the detail that the Latina was focused on. Instead, she was to busy admiring the _hundreds_ of other doors around them. "What is this place?" Luz asked the girl who stood in front of her.

Suddenly, they were face to face as a finger poked into her chest. "The last place you'll ever see!" The girl was giving off a serious vibe-- eyes sqinted, brows furrowed, wide fighting stance. It was an entire vibe in itself-- showing she wasn't joking in the slightest. Luz felt the sweat pooling on her brow, as she scolded herself for following a stranger into a magical door. Thinking about that now, this had happened way to often. Maybe she should work on not following random people or animals through magic doors. Well, that is if she got the chance to after this. But suddenly, a barking laugh broke her thought process. "Just kidding! You should have seen your face!"

The girl was now wheezing from laughing so hard, and Luz wasn't so sure what to do besides stand there awkwardly and hope this girl didn't pass out from lack of oxygen. When the girl finally calmed down, she held out a hand for Luz to shake. And the human complied, noticing how firm the girl's grip was as soon as they joined hands. "I'm Viney, and welcome to the delinquent track!" Luz couldn't help but smile at the girl's enthusiasm and match it with her own. "My name's Luz, Luz Noceda!"

The two students from earlier appear in a door closer to the ceiling than Viney and herself. "What is she doing here? How do we know we can trust her?" Said a tall boy with dark hair. But the... Canine-- Luz wasn't sure what he was, but she didn't want to accidentally offend anyone by calling him a dog-- barked and, Luz couldn't understand him but it seemed the boy did. "Barcus says your soul is warm and kind, like a babies laughter, but strong like a warrior." There was a slight pause which worried Luz but that was quickly replaced by relief when the tall boy said, "Welcome, and nice to meet you!"

Luz giggled before smiling at the two and waving. The two made it to the floor where she and Viney stood, then they shook hands (and paws) with each other. The tall boy introduced himself as Jerbo and the canine as Barcus. Luz couldn't contain her excitement. "Oh my gosh, this is so cool! What even is this place?" To which the three laughed. Viney ruffled the human's hair, and she was instantly reminded of a certain set of twins who did the same thing. Luz wondered if this was an offhanded affection thing she'd never seen before, or if it was just a thing in the Boiling Isles. She didn't know, but she enjoyed it none the less. "This is a secret room with doors that lead everywhere in the school! Limited knowledge of it exists, and it's mostly known by the delinquent track students." Viney explained gesturing to the many, many doors that littered the walls and some even on the floor and ceiling.

"Woah..." Luz mumbled before her eyes widened and a smile found her once again. "Where's this one go?" She asked opening the door.

\-------

Amity had taken up walking in the halls to clear her head. As the top student (and a Blight) Amity could tell the teacher she was going to the bathroom, be gone for the rest of class, and still not get in trouble. So when the nagging feeling from before just _wouldn't_ leave her alone, the first thing she did was ask the teacher to leave. And the teacher hadn't even asked why! They only gave her a written hall pass, the homework for that night, and a pat on the back. The thought of it being that easy to get out of class kinda frightened her. Would they let her get away with murder? Probably not, but the possibility was still there.

Afterwards, she'd gone to the school's library, which was much smaller compared to the one in town, but was still pretty massive. Her hideout wasn't anywhere near where she was, but she was almost certain that's where the book she'd read had ended up. If she wasn't wrong, she was pretty sure she had it in her desk, which was at the library in town while she was at the school. Luckily, she had a spell to help with that but had she not, she would've had to wait. With the unbearable squirming in her chest, she wasn't sure if that was actually an option or not.

Using both hands, she'd made a spell circle large enough for her to walk through. When both ends were connected, the circle started to fill itself until a portal stood in front of her. Amity never liked using this spell, because it seemed like a waste of magic and energy when she could literally just walk, but today it was an absolute must for her. So she went through the portal, which led straight into her hideout. In front of her was the desk she's spent countless hours at, the chair she'd fallen asleep in more than once, and the strung up fairy lights making for a warm and cozy atmosphere. ' _The complete opposite of the manor'_ , she thought bitterly.

After quickly drawing a spell circle around the key hole and grabbing the handle to the drawer, she pulled it open and found what she was looking for. The book was a little worn from use, the paperback cover not helping it's case, and the spine was bent from being open for so long. On the front was a girl and a guy dancing under the stars in fancy clothes, their faces showed-- not only happiness-- but a softness that could only be held for the other person. There, the man was behind the woman with both his hands resting on her hips, and he was a tad taller than the girl. He looked into her eyes as she looked into his. They almost seemed to be made for each other. The cover had always made Amity feel emotional, just looking at it and asking why it was such a personal thing for her. The cover was beautiful all in it's self-- and the story inside was even better-- but no title adorned the book. Only the picture and the author's name, so Amity called it by what she saw. Love.

The witch didn't even need to reread the book to find what she needed. All it took was her eyes landing on the cover, and her brain helpfully supplying the image, but with her and Luz instead. She appeared in the woman's place on the cover, smiling and eyes so full of love that Amity was convinced she was under some love spell. The woman's arm-- or her arm in this case-- had captured the other's jaw in a heartwarming gesture. The man's face had been changed to Luz's by her brain, but her eyes seemed to hold the same spark as the original cover. Amity found it equally intimate as she did enduring.

She shoved the book back into the desk before drawing her circle of escape back to the school. She knew what this meant, but did she really want to? Being friends with a human was one thing. Having a crush on the human was an entirely different Grudgby game. Her parents would have an absolute fit. And not to-- Wait, what if her Omega imprinted on Luz?! Amity stopped dead in her tracks, now in the school library again. She'd walked all the way back to the entrance of the library without realizing it.

She shook the thought from her head and pushed open the door to the library. It was impossible for her to have imprinted on the Alpha, she knew that, her thoughts were just going wild with her. Everyone knew the true way to imprint on someone was way more noticeable, and you couldn't just do something like it on accident. That's when she started pacing the school. She ran through all the moments she'd started feeling this way. Surprisingly-- or really unsurprisingly, seeing as the human had known her favorite book series-- it had started when they met at the convention, talking as their mentor's caught in the arena below. Far from romantic, she knew, but it was exactly what had happened.

Amity groaned out in frustration. Of course she'd have a crush on the human. It was such an... An Omega thing to do. No Blight-- other than herself, the failure of the family-- would be caught dead with a human, much less someone of the same gender. But no matter how wrong she knew it was, or how her parents would probably disown her if they knew, she couldn't find it in herself to care. The only thing that really concerned her was if the Alpha liked her back or not. Which-- face it, they hadn't known each other for to long-- the human probably didn't. On the bright side, she got to see her crush everyday. At school. Oh shoot, how was she going to concentrate now? She grew frustrated and started talking out loud now. It was during classes anyway, no one would be there to hear her.

"Ugh, why did I have to fall for her?! I'm not going to be able to focus now. And Boscha! She'll definitely make fun of her and I'll have to participate because I can't do anything against my status!" She sighed. She was silent for a second, failing to notice the door open within the lockers behind her, and the Alpha that poked her head through. Amity was so lost in her thoughts that she just continued to talk like she was alone. "So what? You two go to the same school now. That... That doesn't change anything!" She let out another sigh, this one in defeat. No matter what she told herself, she knew the truth. There was a slam behind her that made her jump out of her skin before she settled again. It was probably just one of the lockers fighting not to spit out something gross put inside.

\--------

Luz blinked after she closed the door. Then she turned, and slid down on her back until she made it to the floor. First she blinked, then she smiled. Maybe Amity was finally becoming her friend, and she was just trying to deny it! Luz silently congratulated her self while the other three students looked at her confused. Yes, she may have a crush on the girl, but being friends with her and getting to know more about her came first. Besides, she was unsure if the girl even liked her that way or not. Luz perked up when the others sat down with her, each with a smile on their faces. And next thing Luz knew they were talking and sharing stories about how they'd gotten into the delinquent track.

Jerbo had mixed plants and Abominations, making the dirt come to life. Viney had snuck a gryphon into the healing track. And Barcus? He was using Oracle magic with potions. Viney explained that they weren't allowed to learn magic in this track, so they decided to learn all types of magic in secret. Honestly, Luz agreed with them 100% and believed that multiple tracks should be able to be studied at a time. Then, Luz was asked if she'd like to sign the wall of trouble makers, to which she instantly said yes. The best part is, none of them seemed to care what her representation was. No one was asking whether she was an Alpha, Beta, or Omega. The more she thought about it though, the more she reasoned with the fact that they had probably assumed she was a beta. But that was perfectly fine with Luz, if not preferred! It felt like nothing could go wrong!

\-----

Everything went wrong. First, the detention track kids got mad at her, then this giant snake lady comes shows up at Hexcide, then said snake lady starts sucking the Magic from her friends. In a flurry of emotions, she brought her drained friends to the only people she knew could help. The detention track students. At first the were skeptical about helping, but after seeing what happened to Willow and Gus-- and a short speech by Luz-- they decided to help. That's how she ended up here, running through the halls with this huge thing rushing after her.

With each step, she started counting until she'd make it to the "Puddles hall" where the gryphon would take out this lady. But the closer she got the more anxiety that filled her lungs. What if they were still mad, and only pretended to wanna help? Luz shook the silly thought from her head, but it took some great effort. Viney, Jerbo, and Barcus weren't that type of witches. She kept running, then finally, Puddles flew in with a mighty screech, taking the beast down to the floor. "Good girl Puddles! Jerbo now!" Viney shouted to the taller boy. He gave a nod while his Abomination opened the door beside him. Vines shot from his hand and grabbed the doorknob, opening a secret door under the woman. Puddles flew away, letting her drop through and get stuck in the next door. Luz hopped in after her, landing on top of her and pushing her the rest of the way through. When they landed on the stage, Luz could make out two other people in the room. Principal Bump, and none other than Amity Blight. Both were drained and looked grey. Luz felt a growl bubble up in her throat upon seeing Amity drained, but she turned her focus back to the task at hand.

"It's all you Barcus!" Luz was given a bark in response before he grabbed the Snake's hand and dumped a purple potion on her hand. With one glance his eyes turned purple, and he gave a few small yips. "What is he doing? What did he say?!" The woman asked to which Luz smirked. Jerbo and Viney were now by her side ready to set off the next part of their plan. "He's reading your palm, and your future looks bleak." That's when the rope Jerbo's Abomination was holding got snapped by Puddles. Heavy bags of sand fell on top of the lady, literally crushing the magic out of her. All of it then returning to it's owners.

Amity had watched Luz and the rest of the delinquent students defeat the woman and couldn't help but smile. Luz was so brave to do something like that when she only had her Glyphs. And the Omega would admit the other students were as well, but Luz was a human-- not to mention her newly found crush-- so it made Amity admire her even more. But that didn't stop her from leaving the room. It didn't stop her from going to the bathroom and locking herself in a stall as tears began to fall. She'd never be as brave as Luz, and she'd never would've actually been able to defeat it. Hell, when she tried she couldn't. If mother and father would've seen that, they would told her everything that was wrong with her. How weak she was and how she should do better as a Blight. Or they'd do worse, maybe disown her if they felt like it, or were angry enough. And the worst part is, she'd been told the same thing so many times that she'd started believing it. Every mistake she makes, it's either her father's voice ringing in her head or her mother's. "You are a Blight. Start acting like it." They'd say.

She was weak and she knew that. This went on for around five minutes until Amity heard the bathroom door open. A few small, timid knocks were heard on her stall door.

\-------

After Luz had been given her Multi-Track uniform, she turned to see if Amity was alright only to see the girl was gone. Her confusion must've shown on her face because Jerbo, Viney, and Barcus came to her side. "Aww, little Alpha missing the Omega?" Asked Jerbo his arm draped over the human's shoulders. Luz jumped letting out a small yelp, looking panicked. "H-How did you..?" Viney laughed before giving her head a small pat. "Luz, Barcus can tell what your soul looks like. I'm pretty sure he could sense you were an Alpha from the beginning." Jerbo nodded along, soon adding, "Yea, we didn't believe him at first, but after hearing you take charge like that?" Viney nodded while Barcus gave a small grunt of approval.

Luz felt her eyes water, but not with sadness. Instead, she felt pure joy. These people accepted her as herself, and that literally just made her day, but she needed to find Amity. She had started to get a bad feeling, a feeling that she needed to see the girl. So, she turned to Barcus, possibly the only one to know where Amity could've gone. "Do you know where she is?" To which he nodded and gave a few barks. Luz understood none of it and looked to the others for help. Viney just giggled while Jerbo explained. "He said, she was in the first floor bathroom. Don't worry, we'll teach you sometime." The human nodded thanking all of them as she ran out the door. As she left, Willow and Gus looked at each other before shrugging and hopping out of the hide out and starting for their homes.

Luz had ran there. It wasn't as fast as she wanted to be there, but she went as fast as she could. When she got there, she had paused outside the door. The human knew Amity was in there, she could feel the tugging in her chest pulling her closer to the door with every second. However at the same time, she didn't want to just barge in there and scare the poor girl. But then Luz heard a sniffle, and her body moved on it's own. She opened the door, looked at the three stalls to find only one was closed. Hesitantly, she neared it and knocked on it gently.

There was silence for a few seconds. Then Luz heard the sound of the lock shifting, unlocking the stall in front of her. It didn't open though. Instead, she heard the shuffling inside the stall and a small clicking noise, noting that Amity had probably closed the lid and sat down. Everything was pointing at her to come in, but she stopped herself. She'd be damned if she was just going to barge into the stall without making sure it was okay first. "May I come in, Amity?" In turn the green-haired witch let out a huff of laughter. ' _Of course the human would ask_ ,' she thought before sniffling again. A small smile had slid it's way into her face at the thought. "Yea, you dummy." She had almost cringed at how scratchy and uneven her voice sounded.

Luz slowly opened the stall until it was completely open. There sat Amity, tucked into a ball with her forehead resting on her knees. Luz couldn't see her face, but she didn't need to to know the other was hurting. So she stepped in and closed the door behind her. She didn't lock it, there was no need for that, but it'd still serve as some sort of privacy if any.

Now that they were closer, Luz could see the slight trembling that Amity was suffering from. It almost broke her heart in two. "Amity. Look at me." Luz said. It lacked any commanding tones but it held a weight to it. An importance. Amity gripped her leggings, but didn't comply. She was scared. Why had she invited Luz in again? She wanted to be alone. She didn't want anyone to see her. See her being weak. She was so lost in these thoughts that she didn't even notice the human kneel down to her height. She did, however, feel the hand that held onto her arm. She'd almost flinched away from the touch but, she managed to keep at least some composure. "Cariño, please look at me." Luz said, much softer than the last time. So soft, Amity thought she didn't hear it at all. But this time she did.

There was deep brown with red flaked eyes looking into her own gold ones. Something about them drew her in. Maybe it was the understanding in those beautiful eyes or maybe it was just the timing, but Amity started to tear up again. She lunged forward, wrapping her arms tightly around the Alpha's neck in a hug. And Luz hugged her back with just as much-- if not more-- emotion. It wasn't long until Amity was balling again, but this time her head was buried in Luz's neck. The Alpha only held her, while whispering reassurances in her ear. At that moment, Amity's sure she'd cried harder than she's ever had before. She just hadn't felt safe enough to actually let go. Until now that is.

Amity was thankful for Luz. So thankful that she'd probably never be able to express it.

They stayed like that for a while, even after Amity had calmed down. Luz just holding her, and rocking her back and forth. Luz was so warm and she was so exhausted that Amity almost fell asleep, the gentle rocking and soft whispering lulling her into something comfortable. But sadly-- like everything good in her life-- her parents had to ruin it. Her scroll buzzed-- startling her so bad she jumped farther into Luz's embrace, before realizing what she'd done and pulling away slightly with a small blush on her face-- and it lit up with a text from her Mother. They wanted her home soon, even though it wasn't to late. As a matter of fact, it was only 30 minutes after school let out. She and Luz had been sitting there for roughly 25-30 minutes, she then realized. But if they want her home this soon, it must be trouble.

Amity sighed letting go of Luz completely, the Alpha looking a little worried at the reaction. "My parents want me home." Amity informed Luz to die down any confusion. To which, the Latina only stood and held out her hand for the Omega to take. After hesitating only a little, Amity took the hand with great appreciation. When Luz helped Amity up, the Omega was pulled into another hug. It was a surprise but a welcome one, so Amity hugged back before breaking away not long after.

"Thank you for everything Luz. Sorry you had to deal with that." Amity was about to scoot around Luz to get to the door of the stall, but was stopped by a firm hand on her shoulder. When Amity's gaze met the Alpha's, she saw nothing but sternness and care. "Amity, never apologize for something like this. Emotions are what they are, and we can't help what we feel. I would _gladly_ be there whenever you need me." Amity stared at the human for a minute, taking in everything about this moment and committing it to memory. Then she nodded. "Thank you." She then left the stall, feeling strangely lighter than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the angst, I had a funeral to go to today and didn't get to finish this until now. I think the last part of the chapter kinda shows it cuz it's pretty angsty, but other than that, I don't think it effected my writing.
> 
> 2020 has been a shit year :')
> 
> I ALSO FIGURED OUT HOW TO BOLD AND ITALICIZE!! I'M SO HAPPY!! :'0
> 
> Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! Please comment and Kudos, it helps my motivation stay in tact, lol. (Would just Kudos be the proper term?? Or should I add "leave a Kudos" instead?? Idk)
> 
> I love you guys, don't forget to stay weird! ✌️


	8. Not an Update, oops!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, but I hope you'll thank me later! :)

Hello! Sorry that this isn't really an update, and that it's more of an announcement, but this is sorta important?

Instead of updating every week, it's been moved to every two weeks due to real world responsibility! That said, there will sadly not be a chapter this week.

:(

I was going to post a chapter, but when I started writing it, I realized I was waaay to far behind because it was such a huge chapter. And I thought of breaking it up into separate parts, but then that idea was scrapped due to my inability to find a proper place to cut it in half. The chapter still isn't finished yet-- and I've been working on it for two weeks if that says anything-- so there's still not a proper breaking point that would leave me enough for two chapters. However, I also see this as a good thing. 

I know I hate cliffhangers, and it's a one part episode, so I wanted everything to stay in one chapter as it is! And through that, it makes me want to cut it in half even less. So, in the end, I decided to change my update schedule because I feel like the Grom chapter is going to go the same way. :)

So again, I'm very sorry for the sudden change in schedule, but I feel like this will be better on every one! Thank you! 💕


	9. Inside the Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz hasn't had the best life, but she's okay now!
> 
> She thinks?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!!! There's a few Trigger warnings in this chapter. Those being Assault, Sexual Assault, Blood, Self Deprivation, Minor Racism, and the absolute length of this chapter. Please be warned!!
> 
> Hello? Is this the chapter you've been looking for?
> 
> Sorry it took so long, but this chapter is so long and has so much plot in it, I couldn't get it out in time. I can already tell you Grom is gonna be late too, so expect that, lol.
> 
> But I'm taking my time and trying to make it as interesting and with as many feelings as possible. So I really hope y'all enjoy this one, and I'd love some feedback! (I'm sorry to all of those who didn't want me to hurt our babies... but these little Mamas are about to relive some trauma. 👀)
> 
> Also, can we just talk about the thumb war at the beginning of this episode? And how cute it was when Willow said, "It's fun because it's stupid!"? 
> 
> (Slight side note! There's lots of Spanish in this chapter, but I used Google, so I don't know how accurate it will be. So, please excuse any mistakes! And since there's more Spanish than usual, translations are gonna be at the end! :3)
> 
> Lol anyway, now that I've gone on my little rant, please enjoy this long af chapter! :)

The day started with Luz and Willow participating in a thumb war, Boscha being a bitch as always, and Luz almost getting into a fight with her locker. The human had started to take notice that Amity and Willow didn't seem to be on... best of terms yet. Whenever it one was mentioned to the other, they'd tense up and dodge the question entirely. Luz knew she wanted to help them in some way, but didn't know how. Luz didn't expect that in the next classroom, a pair of memory tweezers, and a picture would start it all.

Photo class wasn't really what Luz was expecting, but then again she was in the Boiling Isles and she should've known to expect the unexpected. In her defense, when one goes to a photo class, a pair of tweezers with teeth are the last thing you'd expect to be dropped in your hand. She looked at them for a long time before handing them to Willow, who looked at her slightly confused. "I have no idea how to use these!" Luz helpfully supplied before the two girls started to giggle. "You know Luz, sometimes I forget you're a human, you fit in so well here." Willow said with a kind smile. Luz was honestly happy to hear that, it made her feel like she actually belonged somewhere.

But the Alpha didn't even get the chance to say thank you or anything before the teacher told everyone it go to a station around the room and get to work. Willow went to one and motioned for Luz to sit on the stool beside her. Which the Alpha did with no problem. Whatever was going to happen, Luz knew she could trust Willow. So when she felt the Tweezers go in her ear, all she did was tense up. It had surprised her though. What exactly did these actually do?

Luckily, Luz got her answer sooner rather than later. A Polaroid picture was pulled from her ear with the tweezers, still black right now but if they worked like the ones on earth, that wouldn't last for too long. Luz smiled in awe at Willow, the witch just giggling and motioning for Luz to stay still.

After around 5 or more photos were pulled from her head, the bell screamed signaling lunch time. Luz motioned for Willow to go ahead and leave, that she'd catch up after the pictures revealed themselves. To which Willow nodded in understanding, and agreed to see Luz later. When everyone was gone, Luz sat beside her memories, watching them intently. However, it wasn't for another minute or two that they started to clear.

The first one was of her and her mother cooking in the kitchen, listening to music and dancing along. It was probably one of her favorite memories to be honest. The next was of her and her father. She was in bed, onesie pajamas and all, listening to him sing her a lullaby in Spanish. No matter how hard she tried, Luz could never remember the words to the song without hearing the music first, but when her father died it had been the one thing about him that she couldn't forget. However--even with the sadness attached to the memory-- it still made her smile, if not a bit misty eyed. The next one wasn't as pleasant to look at.

It was her, three years ago. Before she'd started taking her suppressants, but also after she'd presented as an Alpha. She was walking through the halls of her old school, head down, and everyone around her whispering to each other. A small whimper escaped her throat as she looked over the photo. That memory still stung a bit. The next photo was equally as bad. It was the first time her Alpha broke through the suppressants. It was her on top of a kid, his shirt balled up in one hand while the other was a raised fist. Her face was scrunched up in a snarl, while her eyes were blown open with rage. Her book was on the floor not to far away from them, and her knuckles were already covered in blood from striking him in the nose at least twice. The image itself scared her, and made her gut twist like she needed to throw up but she couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from it. That's what her Alpha was, that's what her Alpha did, and she was as scared of it as everyone else was.

The next one was her being sent away to camp. Her mother kissing her forehead while Luz waited dejectedly for the bus. Beside her-- in the trash can-- was Azura book 5. At this Luz knew tears were rolling down her cheeks, but she didn't care. All she could do was look at the photos and be reminded of the things she had already been through. She skipped over a few, and looked at the last one that had been hung up. There stood an Alpha from the human realm known as Mark. And below him sat Luz, on the forest floor looking terrified.

Mark was Luz's main bully back in the human realm. He didn't care if she was an Alpha or a Beta, he'd still come near and torment her. And most of the time, it didn't stop at name calling. The her in the picture was scared as the man stood over her with a smirk, but Luz now was filled to the brim with anger. She took the picture down, writing an ice glyph on the back and tapping it. The picture covered over in a thick layer of frost before she hung it back up. Now, the picture couldn't bee seen, and whatever had told her to do it was satisfied. She then turned to leave, closing the door after her. What she didn't see was the frost spreading along to the other pictures, making a few so heavy, they fell off and shattered against the table.

\-----

Luz walked into the cafeteria, grabbed her food and sat beside Gus. Gus looked like he was struggling greatly, and Willow was just shaking her head at him. "You know, if you need someone to write a report on, you always have Luz." To which she nodded, putting a hand on his shoulder. But suddenly, a violent shiver overtook Luz. It was getting colder and colder by the second. "Why's it so c-cold?" Luz asked as she tried to wipe at her nose, only to find it was cold. So cold that ice started to form on her face. Willow and Gus were clearly worried, and Luz couldn't blame them. It was pretty odd for someone to do that. Why did she do that? Whatever, she needed to warm up and quick. Luckily, Luz just so happened to have a fire glyph with her. She quickly threw it onto the table and slammed her hand down on it. Almost as quick as she slammed her hand down on it, she had to pull it back before the flames consumed her hand. Luckily, the heat was enough to melt Luz while Gus made a bucket of water put out the flames.

"Luz, what happened?" Willow asked as water dripped from Luz. She had gotten completely soaked when the ice melted, but as long as she wasn't frozen, she'd take it. Then her mind blanked. Who were these people? Why did they have pointy ears? We're they going to make fun of her?

Willow noticed Luz's pupils dilated before they'd shrunk again and the girl had taken on a blank stare. But before Willow could question it, Luz spoke up. "¿Hola? ¿Cuales son tus nombres?" Gus's mouth fell open and Willow re adjusted her glasses in worry. "Umm, Luz, I'm sorry but what did you say?" Willow asked, Gus putting a hand on the human's shoulder. He hoped it'd be a comfortable gesture to her. "Espere. ¿No puedes entenderme?" Luz asked pointing to herself. In her mind she was speaking English, but only Spanish would come out of her mouth. She gave a sigh in frustration when the guy just cocked his head to the side and the girl glanced from her to the boy beside her. The worst part was, she didn't even know their names. The only name she knew was her own and...

Luz's train of thought stalled. She'd known the name just a second ago, why did she forget it then? She concluded that it must be her condition worsening, and that she needed to hurry and fix... Whatever it was that happened. She was snapped out of her thoughts when green entered her field of vision. The girl had just walked into the cafeteria, but something in Luz's body said that was who she needed. "Oye!" She exclaimed pointing to the green-haired girl. The girl with glasses took a glance at the other before looking back at Luz. She sighed standing up, and marching over to the other girl.

\------

Amity wasn't expecting today to be unlike any other. Talk to Skara and Boscha, get through classes for the day, then go home. That's what it was supposed to be. But instead she walks into the cafeteria for lunch and almost instantly gets dragged away by Willow. "Hey, wait, what are you-?" But before Amity could finish, Willow had turned around looking and smelling angry. "Tell me what you did to Luz!" Willow shouted while pointing at the girl in question. When Amity looked over, she could tell something was off. The Alpha was moving slower than ever-- almost like she was groggy-- but no signs of tired laced her face. But even in this state, the girl waved, although it was slow. "Wha- I didn't do anything to her!" Amity exclaimed, furrowing her brows. She couldn't understand why Willow would blame her of all people.

"Por favor, necesito tu ayuda." Luz said, making both girls look at her in confusion. Amity watched as the girl huffed, and stood along with her and Willow. Gus scrambled to follow her, so he wasn't left out of the situation. Luz started to do a motion with her hands. First Luz had pointed to Willow, to Amity, then to Gus, and finally back to herself. She then shook her own hands in front of her before giving a peace sign. Amity was puzzled for a second, but Willow hummed in recognition. "You want us to work together, don't you?"

Luz nodded enthusiastically before reaching for both her hand and Willow's. She was slow enough to where Amity could've pulled her hand away before the human could grab it, but instead she just stood there and let Luz's hand take hold of her own. The first thing she noted was the severe lack of heat within the Alpha's skin. Amity felt her Omega squirm with worry, but ignored it in favor of following Luz.

The Alpha had started to walk off with them in tow, Gus following behind in slight confusion. The three witchlings looked at each other, silently asking the same question to each other. However, before they could do anything, Luz stopped in her tracks. They weren't but a foot or so from the photography classroom-- and it seemed like that was Luz's intended destination-- but the girl seemed stuck. Frozen in place. Amity tried to move her hand, but it too was frozen. Frozen to Luz's hand to be more exact. Amity glanced over at Willow only to see she was having the exact same problem. Amity sighed and made a small flame with her empty hand before moving it to the Latina's. It took a moment or two, but Amity was finally able to free her hand. Gus watched with bright eyes as the purple flame danced and while Amity did the same thing for Willow's hand not to long after her own was free.

Now with both Omegas free, Willow decided to check on what had happened while Amity worked to unthaw Luz. Gus decided to go with Willow to catch sight of the problem. He decided if there was someone in there, he could see if they were interesting enough for him to interview. The research paper he needed to get done was important, and he'll be dang if wasn't going to get it done. But what they had found wasn't a person, or anything remotely good really.

Every picture on Luz's line was frozen, a few that'd grown to heavy because of the ice had fallen and shattered against the table. "Shit!" Willow whisper shouted as another one started to fall. She was lucky enough to catch it, but the disturbance in the line made two more fall. Willow wasn't lucky enough to catch those. She groaned out in frustration only to hear a yelp from the hallway. Willow rushed to the door to find Luz's head resting on Amity's shoulder and the Alpha's weight just resting against the Omega. But it looked like Amity was about to fall, unfamiliar with the weight that's basically been dropped on her. Willow found that Luz's eyes had dilated again, and a goofy grin was plastered onto her face. To say the least, Luz looked... Out of it. "Eres muy cálida, bonita dama verde." Was all Luz said before Amity staggered a bit, trying to keep them standing.

Omegas didn't have the strength that Alphas had, nor did they have an Alpha's speed, so trying to keep both Luz and herself standing was hard on Amity. Not to mention, she was still holding a flame to keep the girl from freezing again. "I have no idea what you just said, but okay." Willow decided she'd take pitty on her and may as well help Amity out, seeing as the girl seemed to be struggling. Besides, she wouldn't want to keep her from... Whatever it is she does after school. Probably hang around Boscha and talk shit about people. So Willow came around behind Luz and started pulling her away. The human seemed to have had other plans though, because she instantly sat in the floor and leaned onto Amity's legs.

Willow eyed her suspiciously, but Amity was to confused to notice anything. "Solo déjame estar con la chica bonita un poco más!" Luz yelled while wrapping her arms around one of Amity's legs. The witch gave Luz a confused look before looking to Willow again. The witch only adjusted her glasses and said, "We need to take her to Eda. She'll definitely know what to do." Gus nodded looking down at Luz with worry written clear on his face. The girl was poking her calf muscle while giggling something about, "tembloroso" and whatever that meant. "Yeah, but how are we going to get there before Luz freezes again? The Owl House is pretty far from here." Gus pointed out and Willow cringed. Not only was it a long walk, but dealing with Luz as she was seemed like it was going to take a lot of work.

Luckily, Amity spoke up. "I know a portal spell? I may not be able to get us inside the house, but I can get us closer to it." At that Willow's eyes widened, but a frown tugged at her lips and Gus nodded his head with enthusiasm. Why was Amity helping them? Just this morning, she'd walked away without even acknowledging her or Luz while Boscha said terrible things about her. Maybe it was because of Luz somehow? Willow doubted it. Amity had said it herself, Blights only cared about status. Only a select few were associated with her, and they were considered the "Best of the Best" because they were of high social class and had a good handle on their magic. But, Willow couldn't focus on that right now. Now, they needed to help Luz and get her Memories back.

Willow nodded at Amity who only nodded back before using both of her hands to draw a big spell circle. One big enough for them to carry or drag Luz through. Whichever came as the easiest, Amity supposed. When it opened, Willow looked through to see where they'd be coming out at. Luckily, it wasn't far from the house. It was close enough to see it at least. When Willow pulled her head back though, she wasn't expecting to see Amity with a flame dancing in her hand again while Gus waited desperately for her to unthaw his hand that'd ended up on Luz's shoulder. Luz only chuckled before saying, "La luz de peligro violeta se ve deliciosa. ¿Puedo comerlo?" And proceeding to reach for Amity's hand. The green-haired Omega groaned while pulling her hand away. "No. No touching." The human seemed to deflate before leaning back over to Gus and loudly whispering, "¡Solo quiere comérselo todo ella misma!"

Gus looked so uncomfortable, Willow silently looked at the sky and asked the Titan to bring him some peace within the coming hours. "Come on, we need to get her through the portal." Willow finally said in a breath. Both witchlings nodded at her before Gus grabbed the Alpha's legs while Amity attempted to find a proper way to lift Luz from her side of the girl. But that didn't last long as Willow gently nudged her out of the way and lifted Luz from under the arms. "You're the only one of us that know a fire spell. If I'm not wrong, you might need your hands for that." Willow offered as an explanation. Amity gave a small, nervous nod while she scratched the back of her neck. She knew her and Willow weren't really on best of terms, but she wanted to make it up to her somehow. When she had thought about the rudeness she'd shown Luz and reevaluated her outlook on life after the Library incident, she realized that she'd been treating Willow terrible for no reason in particular. Only for the fact that her parents had promised to make Willow's life ten times harder is she kept hanging around. And the only way she knew to keep her away was, unfortunately, making Willow hate Amity. And how did she do that? By becoming a bully. Hurting her old friend to ultimately protect her in the end. In her defense, she hadn't been participating as strongly as she had in the past, but she still stood and watched at Boscha did all she could to put Willow down. She was still just as guilty.

She watched as Willow and Gus carried Luz through the portal. For a minute, she'd contemplated letting the two deal with it on their own, that she'd only get in the way if she tagged along, but that idea was quickly shot down. Luz had helped her too many times for her to not return the favor. So she entered the portal too, closing it after her. There was no going back now, she knew that.

They walked up to the house and knocked on the door. Nothing happened at first, but then the Owl on the door opened it's eyes and something that looked like a smile appeared on his beak. A feeling of unease wafted around the four teens, before the thing spoke. "Hello! Are you here to be my friiiiends? Hoot!" Amity's pointed ears instantly pinned down as every fiber in her being said to punch the thing. It wasn't something she felt often-- but when she did-- it was more than likely her siblings were saying something absolutely stupid. Luckily, Gus and Willow seemed to know how to interact with it but Amity chose to focus on Luz, wondering why she was so quiet.

The alpha in question was entertaining herself with her hands. Apparently having a conversation with each of them, considering their movements and the silent words being formed on her lips. Amity felt her face heat up a little before noticing a bit of frost on the Alpha's hair. Making another flame, she held it beside the girl before a slam broke her train of thought. There stood a familiar figure, seeing as her posters weren't just scattered all over town but her and Amity's mentor had battled not to long ago. It was still bizarre to think those two were actually sisters. The owl lady scowled at the bird tube before looking at the four teens and sighing. "Alright, what happened this time?" Amity had to pause for a second, looking down at Luz as her brows furrowed. How often did stuff like this happen? Before anyone could answer though, Luz beat them to it. "¡Hola mamá! Conozca a mis nuevos amigos-- ¿cómo se llamaban de nuevo?"

Eda had only looked at them with a deadpan look on her face before gesturing for them to follow her inside. Amity put the flame out as Willow and Gus brought Luz in and sat her on the couch. The two were froze to the human-- as expected, honestly-- and Amity was quick to free them from their frosty prison. Gus gave her a small thanks while Willow said nothing. Again only giving a small nod. Another thing that had surprised Amity, when it really shouldn't have.

Eda seemed to catch onto what was going on almost instantly and started enchanting a close by blanket with a heat spell. Amity was thankful she wouldn't have to constantly use her fire spell now, but now she wouldn't have anything to do. She was going to just get in the way-- or at best-- stand awkwardly while everyone else did stuff. Amity sat by Luz's head-- the only open space left on the couch really, with the Alpha sprawled out-- and wrung her hands together in front of her. She wasn't sure what to do with herself. While Amity was lost in these thoughts she failed to notice Gus bring out the paperwork for his report, and Willow watching her intently. Amity was soon jolted from her thoughts when something (or someone) poked her leg. Looking beside her, she could see the mischievous glint in the Alpha's eyes.

Amity gave her a nervous smile that lasted only a few seconds before she glanced away. There was another poke at her leg, but when she looked back the human was twiddling her thumbs. Something bubbled up in the Omega, something she couldn't identify right away. She looked away once more, watching Gus fight with some papers. As expected, there came another soft jab. Amity was smiling now, it was small but it wasn't forced like the last. She didn't know how this human could make her feel such a way, so happy without even saying anything. She looked over to the Alpha who was trying not to giggle. Giving a quick glance around the room-- skipping over Willow, not seeing the girl's eyes on her-- Amity made sure no one was looking before she gave the human a boop on the nose. Amity watched as the Latina's face scrunched up before she fell into a fit of giggles. This was enough to make Amity's smile widen and a small huff of laughter escape her.

"¿Cómo te atreves a pegarme, linda dama?" The human asked, reaching up to do the same to the Omega, but she missed and booped Amity's lips instead. Now Amity was laughing. It was just like that night in the library, when Luz had made a sound so stupid, it made laughter spill out of her. It went on like this for a few more seconds-- them poking at each other's faces and laughing about it-- before Luz's hand brushed by Amity's ear, making it twitch once or twice. And the Alpha was instantly intrigued. Reaching up both hands to cup the Omega's cheeks, the Alpha pulled Amity's face closer to her own. Luz ran a finger along Amity's other ear, making shivers run down her spine and her ear flap. "Eso es tan lindo!" Amity chuckled awkwardly, her now pink face becoming a little uncomfortable. She didn't know what Luz said, but it was probably along the lines of her ears being strange.

Then a blanket was promptly thrown at Luz, making the girl let go of Amity, and shriek at whatever had attacked her. But when she felt the warmth, she was instantly curling up under it. Amity almost sighed in relief before she glanced at Willow. The flowery Omega had an unreadable expression on her face but she seemed to be paying attention to Gus who was now muttering out loud. Amity felt for the beta.

But what Amity didn't know is that Willow had seen the whole thing, and was nothing short of confused. Willow didn't know how to feel about it either. It wasn't everyday that Amity Blight laughed. As a matter of fact, Willow couldn't remember when she'd last seen Amity this genuinely happy. But Willow was still suspicious of her. Willow hadn't known why Luz saw Amity and wanted her to help, but it wasn't like she was going to dismiss what Luz wanted. Luz was her friend and if her friend wanted someone Willow didn't like to help, then oh well, so be it. That didn't mean Willow couldn't see it though. Amity was changing. And for the better too, considering everything that happened as of late.

Her thoughts were cut short when Eda started to speak. "Alright you hooligans. Anyone wanna tell me what went on here, and why my kid is basically a human popsicle that can only speak some odd earth language?" All the teens-- with the exception of Luz, who'd fallen asleep under the warmth of the blanket-- looked at one another before collectively shrugging. "Well..." Gus started off, "There's sorta a problem." Eda sighed before dragging a hand down her face and mumbling something about it being too early. "Yea, I could see that." Eda mumbled before pointing at Willow promoting her to continue. So she did. She told Eda everything she knew, from the time they had photography class to the moment Luz started to freeze and finally to the moment where they carried Luz through the portal. The older witch listened closely until the end when she gave a little groan. "Well, that explains it. Her head's all jumbled and frozen. It's probably a huge mess in there too. Whoever did this showed little to no care for Luz's well being..." Eda glanced at Amity in suspicion before turning back to Willow. "Come on, which one of you did it? None of you look guilty... Well besides the green one." Amity let out an offended gasp. "Hey, I don't even know an ice spell! Luz-"

Eda and Amity seemed to have the same thought at the same time. Luz knew an ice spell, and was probably the only one here besides Eda who did. The owl lady sighed before shaking her head disapprovingly. "Alright. But the only way to fix this is dangerous and highly illegal... So you're in the right place! I can send two of you in her mind to manually fix everything, but when I say everything, I mean every single memory. Even skipping one frozen memory could have lasting damage." Willow and Amity glanced at each other for a second before both looked to Gus. He was still freaking out about the report he had to do.

Eda sighed before pinching the bridge on her nose. "Yea yea, I can smell your discomfort. Just do it and get it over with so we can have our dorky human normal again?" Both girls sighed, glancing at each other again. Amity put a hand in Luz's hair for a second before she stood, and walked to Willow. She'd do it for the Alpha, in hopes to get her back. A small look of understanding crossed through Eda's eyes, but it was soon covered up with a bold smile. "Atta girl! Here." Willow was handed a golden bell that the older witch had pulled from her... Her hair?

Willow decided not to dwell on it and held it in her hand tightly. "Ring that when you're ready to leave." Eda started to draw a spell circle before she seemed to realize something. Waving the unfinished circle away, she reached back into her silver mane of hair and pulled out a packet of what looked like dried meat. The front of the pack had the word "Jerky" on the front. That was handed to Amity. Both Omegas looked at her questioningly only to receive a grin.

"Keep this with you. You may need it. Oh, and keep out an eye for her inner self. She may be able to help you." And with that, the circle was drawn and a golden light engulfed both Omegas. At first it was all black, an infinitely long room of darkness surrounded them. But then a blinding light invaded their sences, making both Omegas squint against it. When Amity's eyes adjusted, she was in a forest, each tree holding a different picture frame. Everything had a blue hue or was covered in ice, and Amity could see her breath making steam in the air. However, for some reason she wasn't cold in the slightest. As a matter of fact, she was pretty warm herself. And after a glace, she could tell it was the same for Willow.

Amity sighed, stepping forward and looking at the newly found winter. "What is an "Inner Self" anyway?" Willow shrugged following Amity. "I'm not sure, but we'll find out when we find it, I guess." The two girls decided to split ways and try to figure out what to do. As Amity walked, she looked at the trees. A few looked alive under the frost but a select few looked dead. Amity picked the closest dead tree, and made a flame light up in her hand. Using the flame to melt some of the ice, she found that a broken picture was under it.

It almost looked like a shattered mirror, with all the spider web cracks lining the memory. She'd went to trace a finger over one of the cracks when her whole hand fazed through the image. She quickly pulled it out before a small smile appeared on her face. "Hey Willow, I think I found something!" She called over her shoulder. The other Omega appeared beside the Blight not long after as Amity showed her what had happened. Then Willow stuck her head in, to asses the picture before she pulled out looked back at Amity. "Amity..." There was a pause, and at first Amity thought Willow was going to say something, but then the blue haired girl smiled softly. "I think you just found what we were looking for!"

For the first time in a while, Amity didn't feel hated by Willow. The tension wasn't exactly there. She returned the smile before Willow climbed through the picture, then she did the same. When she first got through, she immediately noticed they were in a bed room of sorts. And it was messy as could be. The sheets were unmade, books were on the ground off the small shelf, a few mini animals were on the floor in front of a box that said "Toys", and lastly the chair beside the bed was tipped on it's side. Not to mention some of the things were frozen or covered in snow. The place was a mess and Amity itched to fix it. She didn't know if it was her need to have everything organized or if it was something else entirely, but she ended up moving to fix it anyway. Willow seemed to have the same idea, picking up a few of the small animals and placing them in the box that said "Toys" while Amity decided to start with the chair and the bed.

By the time Amity had finished the bed, Willow had all the books in place. But when Amity lifted the chair, another bright light engulfed them and they were outside the picture once more. But now, the image was in one piece and played out the scene.

A younger version of Luz in PJs ran into the room, and jumped into the bed. She tried to get under the covers as quick as she could before a man sat down in the chair beside her, but by the time she was settled, the man was sitting beside her chuckling. The man had paler skin than Luz, but there was no doubt they were related. Their kind eyes, the messy hair, and bright smiles were proof of that. The man reached over to a device on the table before a click was heard and the light went out. "Sing me a song, papi" Luz had said with a yawn. The man-- assumed to be Luz's father by both Amity and Willow-- smiled then tucked Luz in and started singing in the language Luz was speaking before. Luz finally went to sleep around the end of the song, and Luz's dad stood in the doorway for a while before leaving completely.

"Wow..." Amity mumbled as she lightly touched the-- no longer dead, an now blooming leaves and flowers while still covered in snow-- memory tree. She'd never had anyone sing to her let alone her father, so she wondered if this was a human thing, or if it was something deprived of her as a Blight. "No wonder Luz is so nice. She has an amazing father." Willow said aloud, scaring Amity. It'd been so quiet, she wasn't expecting the noise. But Amity had to agree, her father seemed amazing. A voice spoke up behind them. "Yea, he really was."

It was wobbly and full of emotion, but the fact that there was a voice at all startled the poor Omegas. When Amity looked back the saw Luz, but she was different. She had an orange glow surrounding her and her brown eyes glowed too. It was almost as if she was the warmth keeping the Omegas from freezing. But those glowing eyes had tears in them, shining bright in the blue hues on the surrounding land. The glowing girl walked forward and placed a hand beside the photo, the ghost of a smile gracing her lips. Amity knew Luz would never hurt her, but she found herself scooting closer to Willow. Something about it just seemed to personal, and something they shouldn't be witnessing. But as this thought came into her head, so did the realization of what they were doing was really personal as well. Looking at their friend's memories, technically without her consent. It felt wrong.

The Luz seemed to compose herself before facing the two once again. "Thanks for figuring that one out. I would do it myself, but I can't touch the things in the memories to fix them." Willow nodded in understanding while Amity watched the tree liven up the longer Luz's hand was on it. Willow quicky realized She couldn't smell Luz's scent and wondered if it was the suppressants or something else completely. She then decided to let it go and actually try to make conversation with their newly found companion instead of just staring at the girl. "So you're here to help us, right?" At that Luz gave a chuckle. "Willow, you're so silly. Here, come with me!" She said before grabbing both of their hands and leading them to the next decayed tree. She laid a hand on the frame, effectively melting the ice coated on the frame before crawling through the broken picture. Willow looked to Amity who only shrugged and followed Luz's lead. Willow sighed, but followed anyway. The girl hadn't answered her question, but she guessed that was a Luz thing to do.

When she arrived, it was in a kitchen. She recognized the stove and cabinets enough to know that much, at least. The rest of the objects were foreign to her. "The coffee maker needs to be here!" Luz said-- while pointing at the counter-- to a now Confused Amity. "Cough-y??" Asked the green-haired witch, to which Luz just tilted her head. Then her eyes glowed, literally, with realization. "Oh it... It's a human thing I guess? Eda has some, I'll have to let you guys try it sometime!" Amity nodded a little unsure before glancing at Willow. Said witch was currently trying to hold in her laughter at the interaction, much to Amity's embarrassment. "N-No, Coffee exists on the isles too." Willow said after she'd calmed herself down a little, "You never heard of it Amity?"

Willow was able to take notice of the sadness in Amity's eyes and scent before it was covered up by flustered embarrassment. The little detail sent waves of unease over Willow for reasons the girl didn't understand. She tried to ignore the discomfort by looking around the room, but unfortunately Earth coffee makers and Boiling Isles coffee makers must've looked different. "Where is it Luz? It must look different than in the isles." Luz nodded, pointing at a black box with a huge clear mug in it. Willow shrugged before picking up the device and moving it to the area Luz had pointed out. It went on like this a little longer until they were watching the scene play out.

Luz ran into the kitchen, grabbing stuff out of the cabinets and drawers around her. She was clearly younger than 10 and was extremely full of energy. An older woman then walked in, a kind but tired smile on her face. Glasses framed her face and her dark hair was in a messy bun. It looked like she was still wearing some kind of uniform, indicating she'd just come home from work. She looked so much like Luz, one would be crazy to not realize that was her mother. "Hurry mamá, let's make some cookies!" Luz's mom sighed before a smile made it's way into her face. "Ok mi hija, but only one batch okay? Estoy un poco cansado." Luz nodded before grabbing a bowl for them to mix the ingredients in. The older woman turned to a little brown box sitting on the counter before music started playing from it. If Willow remembered correctly, Luz had said it was called a radio. Luz came back with the bowl after her mother had gotten the ingredients on the table, and they started adding them. One by one, each went into the bowl while Luz stirred it.

Suddenly, a song must've came on that both of them knew, because Luz put down the bowl and whisk to start dancing and her mother was bobbing her head along while humming the tune. Eventually, Luz had taken her mother's hands as she danced, not only making the woman laugh but to also start dancing. They were both laughing as they danced but neither seemed to care. When the song ended, Luz went to finish the batter, but was still giggling while her mother sat down, now tired from having so much fun. The image then stilled, leaving a picture in it's place.

The glowing Luz behind them laughed, but when Willow looked back tears were flowing freely from her eyes. Luz continued to watch the picture, seemingly focused on the memory. Willow smiled at Luz, and looked at Amity. Amity too, was just staring at the photo. However, Willow wasn't expecting to also see tears on her cheeks as well. She hesitated for a moment, shifting awkwardly before Luz cleared her throat and composed herself. "Let's... Go to the next one." Luz said quietly, and Willow nodded. When she glanced back at Amity the girl's cheeks had been dried, but her cheeks and eyes were still red. Willow made a mental note to ask her about it later, when they could actually have some privacy.

As they neared the next memory, Willow noticed it was of the beach, in which Luz described as her first time ever visiting a beach or even seeing the ocean. As Luz and Amity entered, Willow glanced behind her. She was starting to feel eyes on the back of her head, but saw nothing there. She squinted her eyes trying to catch any movement possible, but was startled by a small peck on the shoulder. When she turned, Luz was there and poking halfway from the picture. "You coming Willow?" The girl nodded back to the Latina before mumbling out, "Yeah... Just felt like something was watching me..." Luz cracked a grin at that and chuckled. "It's probably nothing to worry about Willow. Come on, let's fix this memory!" Willow sighed before nearing Luz. "You're probably right..." When Luz thought Willow wasn't looking, she glared into the woods. Willow noticed, but didn't say anything. It was suspicious but at the same time, none of her business. So, she hopped into the picture, Luz following. Willow made a mental note that she faintly smelled Luz's scent before she entered the picture. She had failed to see the creature glaring at the tree in a nearby bush, covered in ice but eyes redder than blood.

\------

After that, they fixed two more memories without anymore complications. But it wasn't until they finished the second one that Luz stopped dead in her tracks. The two Omegas stopped as well, looking at each other before looking back to the Alpha. Her face was dark and a pained expression took over her once happy face while fists clenched at her sides. Her gaze flicked away from the other two girls before she decided to just squeeze them shut. "I... Look the next few memories... They-- some aren't--" the alpha paused taking in a deep breath. Both Omegas were patient with her, knowing she needed her time to speak and letting her gather her thoughts. "Okay... The next few memories aren't going to be good ones. They're... Heavy to say the least." Luz said at last.

Willow put an arm around Luz's shoulders before beaming a smile her way. Amity stood off to the side, still unsure what would be appropriate for the situation. Yet, she still gave a small but sincere smile to the alpha. She was raised in a household where the only touches were for praise or for discipline, no in between. She had no idea what types of touch were considered okay for certain situations, and this just so happened to be one of them. She knew she needed to comfort, but the only comfort things she knew were hugs, and that was only because of Luz herself. However, she didn't know what kind of touches the Alpha was okay with, so in her mind, it was best to stand by and watch. That didn't mean she didn't feel lonely when she kinda just stood there by herself. What she did recognize, was the feeling of her uniform balled up in her fists just like she used to do all the time when she felt 'off' or 'out of place' as she'd called it.

Willow then spoke up. "It's okay. Not all memories are meant to be good. We need good memories and the bad..." Amity caught the glance Willow threw at her, and put her head down in shame. Willow caught onto Amity's posture and let her gaze soften. Willow knew that memory didn't just hold mixed feelings from her, but Amity still lived with it too. But Willow couldn't help but wonder, what about that memory had Amity so off-put. Another thing she mentally saved to ask Amity later.

Luz nodded, opening her eyes once more before moving to the next tree. Luz placed her hand on it, melting the ice, and a picture appeared in it's place. It was in better shape than the rest, but it was still hard to make out some details. For example, Amity knew it was a picture of Luz, and by the looks of it, she wasn't the only one in the picture.

When the three entered, it was obvious they were in a school of some sort. However, Amity found herself asking how humans got into their lockers if one couldn't coax it into opening with a small scratch. They didn't even seem to be alive, instead they were a some type of material that was super loud when it shut. Amity had only figured that out when Willow shut a door behind her, and she thought someone had summoned a small bolt of thunder. Luz stayed quiet for the most part, only speaking when she told one of the girls where to go and what to do. She stared off into space a lot too, occasionally watching the two Omegas work while she got lost in thought. And the green-haired girl couldn't help but wonder what it was about.

Finally, after shutting another locker or two, they were sent out of the photo and were positioned to watch. Luz looked away, but Amity saw her glance over. It was as if she wanted to see it, while at the same time wanting to avoid it. Amity's thoughts were cut off when a bell screamed (not literally) from the photo. The two witchlings watched as children filed out of the rooms, some having blurry faces, while others were crystal clear. After a few students stood by lockers and just talked in general, Luz could be seen exiting the class. Amity and Willow picked up on-- very quickly, thanks to the slight, but not complete hush that was hanging over the hallway-- where this was going. Some students still talked among themselves without care, but others watched as Luz went through the halls, murmuring hurtful things under their breaths. Amity could only pick out a few-- her brain only able to pick up on the loudest ones like, " _Luz-e_ r" or " _weirdo_ " as Luz walked with her head down-- but the idea of it made the witch's blood boil. If Amity had to guess, none of those people actually knew her for something other than a title.

Luz seemed to near her locker, because she turned to the side and sighed when she saw a group of kids there. All the Latina did was clear her throat before the kids all looked at her with wide eyes before scrambling off. She quickly opened the locker trying to get to her next class quickly. She didn't want to be around the halls when _he_ showed up. And the judging stares were a little to much for her, so after everything she needed was taken from the locker, she turned and started walking. But then a big hand landed on her shoulder. When her eyes met with puke green, she instantly knew who it was and mentally groaned. Only one person in the school had eyes so ugly, they'd resemble the color of puke. She had just wanted to get to class without trouble, was that to much to ask? Apparently so, because now she was stopped in the hall by the only person willing to Bully her. Mark Damensio. He was another Alpha, but unlike the others he knew Luz wouldn't attempt anything. "Well, look-y here! The weakling decided to come to school today!" He shouted. Now anyone who wasn't staring before was certainly looking now. Luz turned shrugging his arm off her shoulder. She just wanted to get to class and possibly read a bit. She wasn't in the mood today.

She heard his snicker of amusement before there was a tug on her bag making her stumble a bit. A growl came from her lips, but this only made the guy's eyebrows raise. "Oh, got something to say?" Luz kept her mouth shut, but in her mind she was cussing this man's entire existence. "Hmm. I could've sworn you knew how to speak English. But if that's not the case," he leaned in close, but his volume didn't drop below his shouting from earlier. She knew Mark wanted everyone to hear him, and that he wanted to make a scene. "Then why don't you go back over the border with your damn mother?" And of course, if he wanted a scene, he knew exactly how to get it. Luz's pupils became little pin pricks as she took in his words.

He was laughing, Luz felt like crying, and everyone watching was whispering to each other. Luz moved quick, Mark choking on his laughter and air as Luz's fist made contact with his stomach. Everyone around gasped as Mark fell on his butt and Luz's growl was loud enough for everyone to hear. "Leave my mother out of this." She said, warning in her voice. But Mark only stood from his position on the floor, his face serious and crazed. He wasn't scared at all. He pointed to the locker beside him with a small wheezing chuckle. "This yours?" And of course Luz didn't answer. He knew the answer to that question, from all the times he had tormented her in front of that very locker. But he musn't been looking for an answer though, because he started moving twords her, too fast for her eyes to catch up to. The next thing she knew, there was pain blossoming on her face. She groaned into the metal of the locker, feeling most of the pain in her nose. She slowly recognized the feeling of a fist bunched up in her hair before it pulled her back and slammed her face into the locker again. The sound made Luz's sensitive ears ring so loud she barely heard the shouts from the crowd. One more slam, and the hand in her hair was gone, making her crumble to the ground. The hand holding her was the only thing that kept her from falling, so when it was suddenly removed, she fell. And she lay on the floor unmoving until the adults cut through the crowd. When she glanced up everything was blurry, but she still made out the shape of her face indented into the locker. The image paused again, showing Luz walking in the hall.

Willow looked from the scene and back to Luz who seemed to be lost in thought. Her expression was dark though, so Willow could tell the girl wasn't the slightest bit happy about that memory. When Willow glanced at Amity though, she looked like she'd seen a ghost. She was pale, shaking slightly, and looked like she was either going to cry or throw up. Probably both knowing their luck. Willow cleared her throat to say something, and to hopefully ease the tension around the three of them. "You weren't wrong when you said they were... Heavy." Luz nodded in understanding but sighed. "And they only get worse from there in my opinion." Willow hummed in recognition before she saw Amity still hadn't moved. But when Willow raised a hand to place on the girl's shoulder, she instantly flinched away like she was hit making Willow pause.

Amity seemed to come back to her sences because she shook her head a little and mumbled out a sorry. Willow let her know it was okay before they continued to the next memory.

\-----

After two more Memories were done-- one of Luz coming home completely injured and treating her wounds in the bathroom and another of her trying to deal with her first day of suppressants-- they made it to the last two memories. Luz stopped in her tracks and looked back at her shoes. Willow and Amity looked back at her with questions in their eyes, and the Alpha gave a harsh gulp.

"I... I refuse to help with the next two memories." Both Omegas scrunched up their eyebrows. "Wait, why?" Willow asked taking a step twords the Alpha who in return took a step back. Amity kinda stood there. It seemed to be a theme with today, but it couldn't be helped. She didn't know what to say-- not to mention how shaken up she was, all the bad memories not only hitting home, but making Amity feel bad for the other girl-- nor did she want to accidentally get in Willow's way. She seemed to wanna talk to Luz more anyway, so she stood off to the side. "I don't want to remember them. I want them fixed, but I don't..." Luz sighed. At this point, even she didn't know what she was trying to say, but neither witch seemed to care about that. "Luz, don't worry. If you don't want to deal with it, then it's okay." Amity said in courage. Willow turned to look at her too, interested in what Amity had to say.

"Everyone has something they want to forget, something that follows them around that they hate..." Amity squeezed her eyes shut, hearing her father's voice again. Then her mother's. She shook the voices away and continued, "or that little something you wish you could change." Amity stole a glance at Willow before looking at Luz head on. "but that something is what makes you, yourself. So... it's alright to wanna avoid it, we understand."

Amity broke away her eye contact, looking anywhere besides the two girls. She was afraid she'd said to much, and now they were going to hate her. No one likes a bossy or opinion based Omega. They're supposed to lie down and take everything someone else say, but Amity couldn't do that. She'd grown up headstrong and under a family who told her to be strong, but that didn't mean they wanted her opinions. They wanted her to be as manipulatable as any other Omega. News flash: you raise your kid to act like an Alpha, they actually start acting like one. It wasn't a desirable trait for an Omega to have, but Amity just couldn't help herself. But what really startled her was the soft grip on her shoulder. When she turned to see who the hand belonged to, Willow was giving her a small but soft smile. Something told the Blight that Willow understood, and a silent promise of private conversation was passed between them. Willow broke her gaze from Amity to speak to Luz again. "Like Amity said, we understand. Thanks for helping us this far, Luz."

At first, tears fell from the Alpha's eyes, startling both Omegas before a huge smile made a home on the girl's face. "Thanks guys. It... It means a lot." Both girls nodded at the Latina before they turned to the second to last picture. When Willow and Amity entered, they both immediately recognized it as the school again. An involuntary whine came from Amity as they came to realize that fact. Because everytime they fixed a memory in the school building, that Mark guy was always in them. And each time, Luz was called names, hurt, or publicly embarrassed in some way. Willow sighed, and the two girls met eyes once more before nodding strongly. They _would_ get this done, for Luz.

So they started fixing it the best they knew how. Amity had even needed to put up a poster that was almost to high up for them to reach, but finally they got to the last obstacle. The trash can was tipped over, but as soon as it stood up they knew they'd be sucked into watching another painful memory. So the two looked at one another, silently agreeing on what to do. They both took their hands on either side of the plastic container before lifting it back to it's spot. As soon as both of their hands left the object, they were sent to the outside of the frame looking in on the scene, soon to be played out.

The scene started normal at first, everyone leaving classes but Luz wasn't in sight. It wasn't until the halls were completely empty that Luz walked in, and looked around frantically before sighing out. The coast was clear. She made the trek to her new locker-- now beside the principal's office so any distress would be detected immediately-- and crammed all her stuff in it. She had been told she'd start a new medication tomorrow, meant to suppress her Alpha and make her more favorable. Or at the very least, less threatening. Getting lost in thought, she'd just shut her locker when a hand was clamped over her mouth and an arm wrapped around her midsection, effectively keeping her quiet and trapping her arms.

When she inhaled, the familiar smell of wet dog and whatever cologne her captor was wearing filled her sences. She'd knew who it was instantly and mentally cursed herself for not noticing Mark come up to her and trap her like this. He dragged her away, out the school doors and into the woods next to the parking lot. Luz willed herself not to cry. She made a promise with herself in that moment. That if she was going to cry, she was going to make him cry first. She was done crying over what he'd done to her, she was 13 and old enough to know she was fed up with him. And now it was the perfect time to get him back. So, she put up no resistance to being dragged farther and farther into the woods, and only stumbled when he pushed her away from him. Luz liked to think she was pretty mature for a 13 year old, all her experiences molding her into something that could only be described as responsible. But the fact that she was about to fight this guy made her feel a bit childish even if she _did_ take a little pride in her newfound ability to stand up for herself. She straightened herself up before facing Mark and growling.

The boy seemed to only take caution for a second, but afterwards there was no hesitation at all. Mark was older than her, they both knew that, the boy in question being 16. Three years above her own age, but still in the same grade because he was so stupid he couldn't even pass. And the lack of his reaction to her growling instantly made Luz see why. He thought he was the strongest. He thought that he alone was the top Alpha. He thought she was worthless but still wished to pick on her every day. And deep down, Luz knew why. Deep down, where he knew he wouldn't show it, he was afraid of her. Threatened by her mere presence in school. At that thought, a smirk found it's way into her lips, making the male pause in his advancement. Finally, some of his self preservation kicked in.

Luz's growl deepened, and her stance widened. She was ready for this guy to come at her, she was ready to tell him why he should be afraid, and most of all, she was ready to get this over with. When Mark saw Luz's stance a smirk crawled slowly onto his face, and his head rolled to the side lazily. "You're going to try to fight me? _Me?_ " Luz didn't say anything, only eyeing him from his feet and back to his eyes. All her sences were on high alert, ready for him to move or do something hostile. When she didn't answer, his smirk dropped into a disapproving frown before something dangerous flashed in his eyes. "Hmm... What a shame."

A fist flew for Luz's face but she leaned back just in time before it could land. Using her momentum, she came forward and slammed her head into his nose. A satisfactory grunt was heard from the male as he flinched away to hold the now bloody nose. Luz took his distraction as an invitation to kick the back of his knees. The boy fell on his back-- wheezing in pain at all the air leaving his lungs with no way to receive air other than through his lips-- and Luz couldn't believe it. That had felt so easy... No, it was easy. Almost too easy. She was snapped out of her thoughts when a hand grabbed her ankle and effectively tossed her to the side. She hit a nearby tree, the bark scratching at her face and bringing a bit of blood. She turned to find Mark getting back up, wiping his bloody nose on the sleeve of his Letterman Jacket. Now Mark growled at her, and Luz felt her instincts say run. Yet, she never really listened when she needed to, now did she?

Instead, she stood with her back against the tree and stared at the Alpha before her she knew what he was capable of and she knew all the horrible things he has done. Though the thought made her scared, she also knew if she were to just stand here and take it, he'd only do it again. The fire in her heart was reignited and the unsure look in her eyes became determined. Mark threw a punch aimed for her abdomen, but his fist only collided with the tree behind her. She watched in horror as bark splintered off the tree. If that would've been her, she'd either be dead or awfully sick. Luckily, the impact of the hit not only broke the tree but-- according to the loud crack, she's gonna assume-- also broke his hand. Mark cursed loudly before ripping his head in Luz's direction. His pupils were little pin dots, but Luz wasn't afraid. Not anymore.

He lifted his bloody hand to hit her, but his movements were slowed due to the pain and Luz easily dodged. A few more tries of this tactic, but Mark saw it was going no where. So with one swift motion, he picked up a stick from the ground and swung at Luz's ankles. Luz felt her body freeze at the hit. It almost felt worse than a scooter hitting the ankle, but not as sharp and this pain spread up her entire leg. He then took the stick and hit her in the face. In her mixed reaction of surprise and pain, she snapped her head back, hitting a tree hard enough to rattle her teeth. This was all the distraction that was needed for him to give a swift punch to Luz's stomach. It didn't feel as strong as the one that hit the tree, but it was enough for the taste of iron to invade her tongue and get stuck in her throat. Without thinking, she coughed up the metallic liquid blocking her throat, right onto the front of Mark's jacket. Right on the white part. To say the Alpha was furious-- and that Luz was thoroughly amused by this-- would be an understatement.

With his good hand, he pulled Luz by the collar of her shirt and slammed her back onto a tree behind her. Yet, Luz smiled like nothing was wrong, and let her head roll limp to the side. She noticed she had a slight concussion, having had enough to recognize when one had happened. But she couldn't let this stop her. She needed to fight on and to win, but her vision was swimming and everything was a little fuzzy. She did notice the way Mark's arm was reared back to make another punch, but found no strength in any of her limbs. The fuzzy feeling blocking out everything around her. However Marks next words were loud and clear, ringing in Luz's ears. "No wonder someone killed your father. I heard he was just like you."

It all happened at once.

First, Luz's eyes flashed red for the briefest moment, and all her energy returned. It was almost as if she'd gotten her second wind as a gift from the beyond, but she knew better. She was running on adrenaline and anger now. Secondly, she put her hands behind the tree to make sure she wouldn't budge before she lifted her feet and kicked Mark away with all the force she had. A piece of her shirt was ripped off-- still in Mark's hand-- but she'd stayed put. Mark groaned from his position on the ground but wasn't given the chance to get up. Next thing Luz knew, she was straddling Mark, giving punch after punch to his face while cussing him out in Spanish. And to her, it felt like the most liberating thing she'd ever done. Once her punches to his face slowed, he took the opportunity to flip them over and pin Luz's hands above her head. The Latina was still shouting Spanish at the man, but he didn't seem to care. Instead he smirked at her, face covered in bruises and blood while one eye was swollen shut. He looked at her with dark eyes, eyes that said he was going to eat her alive. He moved her hands to where they were pinned under only one of his, and moved the other to her face.

When he cupped her cheek instead of hitting it, Luz was confused but every alarmed. Her fight or flight reflex started kicking in, making her feel as if she wanted to be half a mile away from the Alpha in front of her, but unfortunately she was pinned to the cold forest floor. "You know..." Mark spoke. His voice was scratchy and raw, but the tone of it was still sickening. "I originally brought you out here to strip you down and make you cry for mercy while I stripped you of your dignity." Luz's eyes widened and started watering with horror, realizing his original intent. Now she really wanted to leave, and she needed to do it fast. She needed to call the cops, her mom, or anyone to get her away from here really. "Now, because you made it hard for both me and you, I think I'll take a video of it and send it to everyone in school." He growled the last part at her and Luz couldn't help but flinch. She told herself she wouldn't cry before him, but here she was about to sob on the forest floor. She thrashed against his hold as his free hand grabbed a camera on a headband from his pocket. "N-NO! STOP!! PLEASE, JUST LET ME GO!!" She shouted in his face, struggling more than she thought possible, but her pleas fell upon deaf ears as the man put turned the camera on and put the strap around his head.

\---

Willow heard Amity whimper beside her and looked over. She was pale while sweat pooled on her brow. Her eyes stayed trained on the picture frame, unblinking and sad. In all honesty, Willow thought Amity may have started getting sick. But the blue-haired witch could understand where she was coming from. She could understand why Luz would've liked to forget this part of her life too, but as Amity said, this experience is something that made Luz who she was. So instead of calling Amity out on her appearance, Willow only put a gentle hand on Amity's shoulder as a reassurance.

\---

"Pl-Please... I don't w-want this!" Luz finally sobbed as Mark's free hand was placed on her stomach, slowly inching up her shirt to expose her tan skin. She watched as his tongue ran over his dry and cracked lips, a smirk seemingly a permanent installment on his face. Luz needed to get out of here, but she was stuck for now. That was, until she moved her leg a little and realized she could probably slip it from under his legs and kick him off. Her hope was thin, but it was still there. She could get free.

She started moving her leg slowly, solely concentrating on that alone. That is until she felt the hand on her now exposed stomach. She shivered involuntary at the touch, wanting it to leave her body and get as far away as possible from her. His hand started traveling higher to her bra but before he could do anything else, she yanked her leg out the rest of the way and kicked him in the only place she knew it'd hurt the most. Mark let out a harsh cry, his grip loosening enough for Luz to free her hands and shove him off. Once completely free from his hold, she jumped up and grabbed ahold of a steady stick on the ground. Luz heard him groan from behind her and knew she'd have to act before he got the chance to regain his composure. When she whirled around, he was already standing but he was holding his crotch and was faced away from her. She raised the stick way over her head, catching his glance of fear before she brought it down onto his head. The thick branch broke over his head, and Luz watched as his limp body crumbled to the ground. She stood, breathing heavy for a moment before her head began to swim again.

She ran off in a random direction while stumbling and grabbing for the phone in her back pocket. Luckily, it was still there, but she had a hard time unlocking the device with her shaking hands. Once unlocked, 911 was her first call choice. Now leaning against an old tree, she felt ready to pass out any second. It wasn't until the operator picked up that she remembered what she needed to be doing. "Operator, what's your emergency?" Luz almost sobbed at the kind tone in the woman's voice, but she kept herself from doing so just yet. Instead she let out a few hearty coughs before she answered the woman. "P-Please help.. I-I-I was kidna-pped."

Luz cringed at how scratchy and broken her voice sounded, but she reasoned with herself that it couldn't be helped. The operator said something quietly, seemingly to the person beside her. Luz believed it was something about tracking the location of her cellphone, which she quickly made sure to turn her location on. "Do you know where you are or where your kidnapper is?" The woman asked, her tone firm but understanding. It reminded Luz of her mother, so much so she started to feel tears roll down her face. "I-I-In the woods, b-behind the h-high school. I ran, b-b-but I don't..." A sob raked over her whole body and she heard the woman talking to someone. She was calling for cars to arrive on the scene.

"Ma'am, can you tell me a little about yourself? How about we start with your name and age." The woman suggested, and Luz knew she was only trying to calm the now frantic teen down, but Luz's vision blurred and the next thing she knew she was puking on the ground. "Are you okay Ma'am?" Once Luz caught her breath, she stepped as far as she could from the vomit. She could see the edges of her vision getting darker, and realized she needed to do this quick. "Y-Yea. C-could you send an Am-Ambulan-ce? I ha-ve a concshhhon." Her speech slurred, before the took a gulp of air. "And I... I'm Luz N-No... Noceda." She finally choked out. The operator made a distressed noise before Luz heard her call for the ambulance. The woman said something else but Luz didn't catch it. Instead she fell forward, her phone thumping hard on the ground while the operator tried to get Luz to answer her. Luz only faintly heard sirens in the distance as her eyes closed.

When the image stopped, both Amity and Willow stayed watching it for a long time. Like their eyes were actually glued on it. Amity felt the invading feeling from earlier come back. Like she shouldn't have watched that without the human present beside her, telling her it was okay to watch. Halfway through the memory, Willow helped her more than the Blight would like to admit. She was glad someone was there to ground her, and keep her steady. Watching the memory had brought up a few unpleasant ones of her own before Willow had distracted her from those thoughts. Honestly, Amity was more than thankful for that, and she'd let Willow know how much she appreciated it after this mess was over.

The more Amity thought about it, the more she wanted to move on. Willow still had a hand on Amity's shoulder, but she was looking at her now. The Blight felt her heart swell at the thought of Willow waiting for her, but found it odd that she seemed so strangely calm. Then again, Willow had always been the understanding type, and would keep her emotions inside so she could help others first. But Amity could see it in Willow's eyes. Behind those thick pieces of glass were eyes that held an infinite sadness for the Alpha that they've both come to call their friend. Amity put a hand on top of the one Willow had kept on her shoulder and gave the other girl a look of complete understanding. Willow shared a small smile with her before the green-haired witch cleared her throat. "Ready for the last one?" To which Willow only nodded before they both turned to the picture.

Then there was a crash off to the side and both girls turned to see what was going on. There, in the middle of the path, stood a figure made of ice. Amity noticed the sky was a little darker and a few stars could be seen, but that was the least of their worries. The icy figure charged at the two, but when Willow's grip tightened around her shoulder, Amity snapped into action. She drew a spell circle, a fire ball shooting out to the creature. However, this seemed to only make steam rise up and cover the path of the ice monster. Both Omegas braced for impact, but it didn't come. Instead, when their eyes opened-- the steam was still clearing but this figure could be made out perfectly-- a shadow stood in front of the memory they needed to fix. Amity noted that Luz's scent was now extremely strong, if not angry smelling. But wasn't even a second before Inner Luz stood in front of the two Omegas, holding an arm out in front of the two. "It's dangerous, stay behind me!" That was enough to Break Amity of her previous thoughts.

The steam cleared to show what looked like Luz, but a little older, and almost half a foot taller. The girl also wore a dark green jacket with a purple and white shirt, and black leggings to top it all off. Her hair was a little odd, being long in the front and short in the back. But what had Amity staring was the wolfish ears and tail that were attached to the girl, along with blood red eyes, and fangs that sparkled in the light of the newly rising moon. Her stance was defensive, and her face was a snarl, but it seemed to lack any bite to it. However, when her eyes landed on Luz a growl escaped her throat.

  
Willow tapped Luz's arm, receiving a glance in return. Willow took this as a sign to go ahead and ask her question. "Who's that? Do you know them?" Luz sighed, eyes glowing bright. "That's the Inner Alpha. Luz's inner Alpha." The girl snarled at the other three, letting them know she wasn't going to welcome them inside the memory. Amity's brow furrowed before she stepped forward and placed a hand on Luz's glowing form. "What's wrong? She seems angry..."

Luz scoffed out a laugh. "She's always like that. She doesn't know how to control her temper." Luz's eyes narrowed at the Alpha, but those cold eyes only stared at them while dfending the memory. 'But why that memory?' Amity thought as she looked at the Alpha once again. She slipped under Luz's arm and ran to the Alpha. Willow's eyes were wide from behind Luz, while the Latina in question was stunned into silence. However, Amity didn't go all the way to the Alpha, instead she stood between both versions of Luz holding her arms out on either side. Even the Alpha seemed to be confused to what the Omega was doing, her growling halted. Amity's lifted her head looking straight into the glowing red of the Alpha's eyes, her own golden orbs pleading with them. "Alpha, tell me your side of the story. Why... Why don't you want this memory fixed?" Luz's inner self seemed to tense at that question before relaxing and putting her arms down. Amity guessed she hadn't stopped to ask why the Alpha was asking hostile.

First the Alpha seemed confused, but then she looked to the sky. Amity followed her gaze, only for it to land on the huge cage above the frozen tree. A hole was broken out of the side of it, the area frozen. Amity immediately knew what it was. "The suppressants..." The Alpha's wolf like ears perked up and she nodded. Amity felt sadness for Luz's alpha counter part, yet she felt as if she could understand. After seeing all the memories, she could tell the Alpha part of Luz was quick to anger, but the calm part of Luz seemed to balance it out. It must've been this specific memory because it was why Luz took suppressants. At least, that's what Amity was going to assume with the cage being at the top of the tree and everything. "This memory hurts you, doesn't it?" The Alpha's ears lowered-- almost lying flat against her head-- as she brought her arms up to hug herself.

"La jaula me asusta..." The Alpha said in a sad tone. Amity didn't know what the girl said, but Luz seemed to understand because her eyes started to water. "bebé no... lo siento, pero es por tu propio bien..." Something that Luz said must've triggered something within the Alpha because she growled before spitting back, "Cómo sabes lo que es bueno para mí?!" The ground below the Alpha started to freeze and the temperature dropped almost instantly. The deep seated glare on Luz was back, the eyes of the Alpha feeling like fire against her skin. A stark contrast from the cold threatening to consume her. Luz backed up a little her hands going up in defense to the sudden cold. She could tell she wasn't making the situation better, but she needed to get this out. Her feelings on the matter had been bottled up for way to long. "Es porque ese recuerdo que conozco. Estabas en el mal y lo sabes!" Luz shouted back. Now it was the Alpha's turn to flinch.

"Solo quería protegernos..." The Alpha said in a sad tone with her head down. Luz looked at her alpha counterpart with tears boardering her eyes, hand gripping her hoodie just above her heart. Both Omegas had no idea what was being said, nor did they know what exactly was going on, but they assumed it was going okay by the body language displayed. Luz thought it over a little before she gave the Alpha a watery smile. Alpha Luz was confused for a second, but it didn't last long before she was enveloped in a hug. Inner Luz could feel how cold the Alpha was, her arms starting to freeze a little just upon contact with the counterpart, but it did nothing to deter the warmth in her heart. "Lo siento mucho. Lo prometo, arreglaremos esto juntos." Luz said so quiet it may have been a whisper. Alpha Luz's eyes became glossy, and before anyone knew what was fully happening, tears were rolling down the Alpha's face.

The ice around them started melting little by little, and the blueish glow around the Alpha was diminishing, being replaced by the brightness that surrounded inner Luz. Both of which were sobbing on each other while Willow and Amity stood to the side watching the scene play out. But watching the scene made Amity realize something. She usually suppressed her Omega tendencies in favor of being a Blight because it's what her parents wanted. Amity almost whimpered at the mere thought of her parents, but that wasn't what her main concern was. What Luz had done to her Alpha-- locking that part of herself up in a cage so she could be something more desirable to others-- was the exact same thing Amity was doing. Sure, she wasn't going as far as suppressing her Omega entirely with a potion, but the thought of how her inner Omega probably felt the same as the Alpha, broke Amity's heart. She saw first hand how dangerous it had been for the both of them, and how far it had divided the two. She didn't want the same to happen to her, so she made a promise to herself. She'd do better, and let her Omega do what it wanted more often. She didn't even want to be a Blight anyway.

When the two Luz's broke away from each other, both had smiles. The Alpha had a soft and small one that complimented her slimmer face, while Inner Luz had a huge toothy grin on her face. Both seemed happy, and that alone made both Omega's happy as well. Then Luz stepped away from the Alpha, allowing her to walk to the Omegas. She then got down on one knee and bowed low in front of the two, her tail swishing back and forth lightly. "Gracias. Lo siento por el problema que causé." The Alpha said looking up to the two, but the Omegas were confused. Luz seemed to realize this before she giggled. "She said 'Thanks, and sorry for the trouble.' I had almost forgotten you two don't know that language." Inner Luz explained as she scratched the back of her neck. Willow chuckled while Amity shifted nervously. She'd never had someone bow before her, it was new and slightly... Nice.

"Don't worry about it, it's fine!" Willow said still giggling. And Amity couldn't help the smile that crept on her face. "Yea, it's okay." She said, subconsciously reaching her hand out without realizing it, but she managed to pause before she made it to the Alpha. Was she just about to _pet_ Luz's alpha? What in isles name was wrong with her?! But before she could retract the offending hand, the Alpha leaned forward and into the touch. Amity froze for a second, and for a second only, before she moved her hand along the top of the Alpha's head. The Alpha's tail started to wag happily, a thump sounding on the ground with every swipe. Willow, who had moved to stand beside Inner Luz, stood watching the whole thing with a smile. She looked to the glowing girls beside her and winked. "Let's get a head start on fixing this memory. Amity can join us when she's done." Luz nodded at Willow before following her into the picture frame.

The two had gotten at least half of it done before Amity stumbled through the portal looking a little flustered, but otherwise fine. Luz quickly sent her to work though, telling her which books went where and what was out of place. Both girls took notice of Luz's adatude being brighter than it was before, and her eyes held more life. Willow was pleased to see Luz like that, after knowing what all the Alpha teen had been through. However, within closer inspection, Willow noticed Amity was the same. She seemed a bit lighter on her feet, and her small smile wasn't as rare as before. Willow sighed in content, happy that everything seemed to be improving for once. She put up the last book in her stack and was walking over to help Amity, but the girl must've put the last thing in place. Because they were now standing on the outside looking in on the memory.

Luz was sitting at a table in the Library, reading what seemed to be Good Witch Azura, book four. Luz didn't look as into it as she should have been though. Instead, she was slouched in her seat while her eyes skimmed over the papers lazily. Luz yawned a little, showing off sharp fangs before her nose was back in the book. And honestly Amity and Willow were confused. This seemed like the tamest memory in Luz's mind so far, so why was the inner Alpha trying to keep it broken and frozen? As soon as a kid with sandy blonde hair and dark blue eyes approached with a sinister smirk, the Omegas started to get why this was going to be bad. Luz had already looked to be in a bad mood, but this guy was definitely going to make it worse for her. It was almost a given.

Luz has had a rough day so far. Trying to befriend people at her new school as "Beta Luz" was harder than it seemed with her "God awful" personality. The girls were mean to her for not being girly enough, the boys were rude to her because she was a little weird, and the teachers were almost as blind as the ones from the old school. All of which, had been briefed on her situation, and that was perfectly fine with Luz. But when teachers knew, so did a select few students. And then, the Gossip would travel faster than lightning itself. Luz was just tired of it all. The only bright side was, no one would really bother her because of the rumors that followed. However, this made it even harder than before to make friends.

But times like this made Luz feel calm. She could sit and be herself while no one else bothered her. It was probably the calmest part of her life, the only thing that wasn't constantly changing, honestly. It seemed like Azura was always there for her in her time of need. Even when her mother was away, Luz could just sit and let her mind rest of once. It was nice. But then it was ruined by her book being jerked from her hands. Looking up she saw a boy with sandy blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He was a Beta, she could tell by the way he held himself, but he thought she was too. So he thought that picking on her was not a problem. The Alpha inside her stirred, now awakened and getting very angry. Luz suppressed the growl rising in her throat. "Give. That. Back."

Luz's teeth were clamped together, trying to keep somewhat calm. She didn't even know where her mom had went, only that she was here somewhere, probably browsing the books so she wasn't going to be able to help Luz out of this one. The boy only snickered before lowering the book, only to pull it away when Luz reached for it. A groan left Luz as she stood, only for the boy to turn away and put a hand on Luz's shoulder. This held her back in place for the time being, but her breathing was becoming laboured as she felt something pushing against her chest. Almost like it was fighting to get out. She was determined not to let it.

"Wow, this is such a baby's book! And to think some idiots are afraid of you!" The boy turned his face to her, but kept his arms outstretched to keep Luz away from her book, looking dead into her eyes. "I don't believe all that "secret alpha" junk that's been going around. It's probably just something you made up so everyone could be scared of you. But news flash, I'm not."

Something in Luz growled out, ' _you should_ _be_ ' but in reality, Luz didn't want that. She knew what it was like to be afraid of everyone, and she would never wish that upon someone else. Even the idea of everyone being afraid of her made her stomach clench. However, the voice inside her whispered threats and ideas to make this boy pay for taking away the one good thing in her life. But she kept her mouth shut, not saying anything to the boy, only watching for his next move.

"That's why," he dropped the book on the floor and it fell open. Luz recognized a small cat doodle in the corner and instantly realized that was her favorite fight scene. Azura fights Hecite in the Bog of Immediate Regret. It was the introduction of the care within the evil witch's heart when she saves Azura before she can fall off a nearby cliff. Hecite then ran away without saying another word to Azura, until they meet in a town and have to share a room in an inn. It was probably Luz's favorite part because it showed even the greatest evil had good in them. It may be buried deep, but it's there. However, when the boy's foot comes down on the pages, and twists making a page or two rip while others bent, Luz's heart started to believe that wasn't true. "I can do this." The boy finished with a smirk.

Luz's eyes flashed red for a second as a swift punch met the boy's jaw. The kid stumbled back holding his face. Luz was now growling at this random kid, and he only looked angry. He was true to his word, and wasn't scared. Instead he growled back and lunged at the Alpha, who only tossed him into the table behind her. She lined up a punch only to hit the table as the Beta moved his head to the side and shoved her away. Her knuckles were now bleeding, but the alpha didn't care. Luz knew deep down that fighting this kid wasn't going to bring any good whatsoever, but it seemed like the only thing she could feel was anger. The only thing that she could fully comprehend, was the fact that her Alpha was angry and was the cause of this entire mess. Luz was also pretty sure everyone in the library was starting, but the Alpha in her shrugged it off as she charged at they boy.

He was caught by surprise, unable to react in time, and was shoved roughly to the floor. Luz received a bit of deja vu as she straddled the kid and started punching him in the face. It wasn't until she felt someone forcefully pull her off of him, that she stopped and started to calm down. She'd realized with a start, that it was indeed her mother who pulled her off the kid. The Alpha was honestly surprised-- and very, _very_ glad-- she didn't hit her poor mother by accident. But after the two were separated, her mother picked up her torn book and helped Luz stand on her feet. Luz was silent the entire time-- looking down in shame-- as her mother apologized to the boy's father (who told them it was his son's fault anyway and he had deserved it) and to the librarian. She was banned for two months, but it was better than never coming back, she supposed. When she got home, said book was taped up by her mother before Luz retreated back to her room. There, she sat on her bed, thinking about the events of today before going to sleep.

Willow hummed in thought at the sight, before turning to Luz. She watched as the girl fidgeted a little before opening her mouth to speak. "I honestly don't know what happened. My alpha had broken through my suppressants, so I was confused for a long time. Finally I asked my mom, and she said she didn't know either. It was... Odd honestly." Luz said looking from the picture frame and into the leaves above her. They were green again, flourishing and alive. The scene made her smile. "Thank you. Both of you. I think... I think I'm gonna be okay." She said looking down at the two Omegas, who only smiled at her before the Latina pulled them in for a hug.

After saying a final goodbye to Inner Luz, Willow rung the golden bell, sending her and Amity back to the Owl House. When they landed back onto the wooden floorboards, the house was a mess, but it seemed like everyone was alright. Luz started to wake up, slowly at first, but then her mind seemed to catch up with her. A loud gasp escaped her as she literally ran at Willow and Amity, tackling them with a hug. "Gracias! Lo siento, fui tan estúpido!" She all but squealed.

Amity got worried instantly, and so did Willow, when they couldn't understand her. "Did we not fix everything?" Amity asked Willow, who seemed slightly worried. But Luz only laughed. "Oh no, You fixed everything, I promise! I was just excited." Luz explained while pulling away from the hug. To which both Omegas smiled and Amity let out a sigh of relief. Luz then turned to see the mess in the house and gasped. "Wasn't Gus here? What'd you do to Gus?!" Eda only groaned in response while King grumbled unhappily.

\-------

"I'm glad Luz started getting along with her Alpha. It seems like they just needed to talk it out." Willow said turning to Amity, who nodded with a smile. They had decided to leave, and have Gus stay so he could finish his report with the house demon. Willow decided this would probably be a good time to talk to Amity alone. "A little understanding must go a long way, huh?" Amity said while looking back in front of her as the two continued to walk. Willow hesitated for a second before grabbing Amity's arm, effectively confusing and halting the girl. They met eyes for a second before Willow spoke. "Amity... C-Can we... Can we talk?" The green-haired witch looked confused for a second, searching Willow's face before sighing. "Sure Willow. Let me just text my siblings real quick." The trouble makers would have to cover for her, because it was almost dark out. If her parents checked her room and she was no where to be seen, they would be so angry that they couldn't see straight. Luckily, her siblings-- no matter how annoying and stupid they are-- were in the illusion track, so helping her out would be easy.

Willow's face scrunched a little, wondering why she'd said siblings instead of parents, but she played it off, assuming her parents were out of town. They were Blights after all, wealthy and high class. They were probably on vacation or something. Willow grabbed Amity's hand after she pocketed her scroll and led her to a open area. When there, she used her plant magic to create a bench before she sat down. When both Omega's had sat down, it was a minute or so of awkward silence. But finally, Willow spoke up. "Amity, why did you really stop being my friend?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, School is still kicking my ass! Plus I got back from a wedding this week. 🙃
> 
> Lol, anyway thanks for reading and waiting for the chapter for as long as yall did. I can already tell you that the next one is going to take a long time too, sooo... :3
> 
> Here's the spanish translations! I can't speak Spanish, but I'm learning! That said, these are from Google translate and a few of my readers on Wattpad! 🙃
> 
> ¿Cuales son tus nombres? = What's your names?
> 
> Espere. ¿No puedes entenderme? = Wait. You can't understand me?
> 
> Oye = Hey
> 
> Amity, necesito tu ayuda = Amity, I need your help
> 
> Eres muy cálida, bonita dama verde = You're very warm, nice green lady
> 
> Solo déjame estar con la chica bonita un poco más = Just let me be with the pretty girl a little longer
> 
> La luz de peligro violeta se ve deliciosa. ¿Puedo comerlo? = The purple danger light looks tasty. Can I eat it?
> 
> ¡Solo quiere comérselo todo ella misma! = She just wants to eat it all herself!
> 
> ¡Hola mamá! Conozca a mis nuevos amigos, ¿cómo se llamaban de nuevo? = Hi mom! Meet my new friends- what were your names again?
> 
> tembloroso = jiggly
> 
> ¿Cómo te atreves a pegarme, linda dama? = How dare you boop me, pretty lady!?
> 
> Eso es tan lindo = That's so cute!
> 
> Estoy un poco cansado = I'm a little tired
> 
> la jaula me asusta = The cage scared me
> 
> bebé no... lo siento, pero es por tu propio bien... = Baby no... I'm sorry, but it's for your own good...
> 
> ¿Cómo sabes lo que es bueno para mí? = How do you know what's good for me?!
> 
> Es porque ese recuerdo que conozco. Estabas en el mal y lo sabes! = It's because that memory, that I know! You were in the wrong and you know it!
> 
> Solo quería protegernos... = I only wanted to protect us...
> 
> Lo siento mucho. Lo prometo, arreglaremos esto juntos. = I'm sorry. I promise, we'll fix this together.
> 
> Gracias. Lo siento por el problema que causé. = Thank you. I'm sorry for the trouble that I've caused.
> 
> ¡Gracias! ¡Lo siento, fui tan estúpido! = Thank you! I'm sorry I was so stupid!
> 
> This is my longest chapter yet, standing at 16,243 words, however, I've not read through it, so idk about the quality. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, stay weird! ✌️


	10. Hosting a Q&A&D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A thank you for all the Kudos and reads on my book

Hellow!!

Author here with a small happy thing that I thought would be fun!

You ready?

..

..

..

I'm holding a Q&A&D!!

  
Yes, you did read that right.

You can ask any character in this book, or myself, questions and they'll be answered!

But what does the D stand for??

.

.

.

DARE!! You can give us Dares! (No Lumity kissing tho! I'm saving that, hehe. But kisses on the cheeks and stuff like that is fine!)

You can leave your Asks and Dares in the comments, and I'll sort through them to the best of my Ability!

If I don't get to your comment, don't be discouraged! This will not be the last Q&A I'll do, because more will come later. 

:3

This is another thank you for everyone who's been reading and leaving kudos for this story-- so please-- indulge yourself!

Thanks everyone, stay weird! ✌️


	11. Love Me Like It's Grom Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity is afraid, Luz acts brave but is also afraid. However the night is still the best they've ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii, author here! Sorry this took so long. Life decided to fuck me over a few times. Some examples being: my girlfriend moving away, me helping my friend move into her apartment, school kicking my butt, the entIRE CHAPTER DECIDING TO DELETE ITSELF MAKING ME REWRITE IT, me getting Covid, Dealing with some persistent mental health issues, lack of interest in the book (a very sad day indeed), and being partially responsible for two to three children who are not my own!
> 
> This is only half of the list :')
> 
> But again I'm very sorry it's so late, life sucks, lol.
> 
> However, I do wanna thank everyone for your patience and support during it all. You guys are literally the best audience a writer could ask for 💕

Luz entered the school with a little more pep in her step today, and she didn't quite know why. Maybe it was because, a week ago she accepted her alpha counterpart? Or maybe it was because this was her first day going to school without her suppressants. Or even because she knew she'd get to smell that beautiful scent of Rainbow Mint. Whatever it was, it had Luz skipping through the huge front doors with a smile. She could hear the whispers around her, picking out a few asking about the new scent, but nothing that made them seem afraid.  


Luz was basically beyond happy as soon as she smelled Willow's strong scent and, in hand, Gus's not so strong scent. She waved to the two as she ran over, the witchlings waving back looking equally excited. So far, Luz's day was going great. And the three talked for a while before someone asked a girl out to the dance. She didn't recognize the guy but-- if she wasn't wrong-- the girl's name was Skara. She had also hung out with Amity and Boscha, but she seemed to be super nice. So Luz always thought she (or that other girl from the healing track. She thinks her name is Kat. She was nice too.) was the nicest in the group. That is, before she'd actually gotten to know Amity. However, the two still seemed super nice even though they hung out with Boscha. That made Luz wonder why Boscha was still so mean, and she considered asking Amity about it before she realized it wasn't her place to really but into. At least not now.

But as Willow and Gus discussed what Grom was, and who they hoped to be from queen, Luz listened attentively. "So... It's basically an isles version of Prom?" Luz asked herself, seeing as Gus and Willow didn't know much of the human realm. But as soon as the question was out, someone ran into her while the smell of rainbow mint flooded her nose. "Watch where you're going, nitwit! Oh..."

When she was able to refocus on her surroundings, she was down on the floor, Amity's face so close to her's. She could feel the smaller girl's breathing on her face, making a slight shiver go down her spine. Her breath-- Luz noticed on an offhanded note, totally not thinking about stupid crush thoughts, noooo-- also smelled like mint, slightly reminding her of peppermint candies. They starred at each other for a few slow seconds before Luz's brain started to work again, but the Alpha still felt the butterflies in her stomach. Amity's scent was honestly her one of her favorite things. She instantly picked up Amity's things for her before standing. The Omega followed Luz's standing motion, but she seemed slower within getting up. Maybe even distracted somehow. It made Luz's head tilt, but she didn't smell any negative emotions from Amity, so she assumed she was fine. "H-Hi Luz..." Amity said, eyes meeting the Alpha's for what seemed to be a long time before the Omega ripped her gaze away. "And Co... Sorry about that."

Willow and Gus gave tiny waves to the girl as she looked down in a sheepish manner, a bright blush coloring the green-haired Omega's cheeks. She was still getting used to changing her adatude for the better, so of course it was a little awkward. However Willow had an understanding smile on her face, and this gave Amity a little bit of confidence in her efforts. The little exchange made Luz tilt her head a little like before, but then brushing it off a second or so later. She was just happy to see the two Omegas finally getting along. When Amity met her eyes again, Luz held out the books for the witch to take. Amity seemed to color at the realization that Luz had picked up all her books for her, but the Latina didn't say anything if she had noticed.

However, even when Luz passed all the books to Amity, a certain pink note was held in her grasp. It took everything in Amity to not gasp or shriek when she saw _Luz_ holding the letter. However, she couldn't help her hand shooting out and grabbing it as the Alpha held it out. She could feel her scent become thick with nervousness and-- judging from Luz's strong scent-- she was sure the alpha noticed. Undeterred, the girl only smiled while making hand movements in the empty air between them. "Wow! You've got some quick grabbers!" Amity faltered for a second. If Luz noticed-- which, who wouldn't?-- she hadn't commented on it. But no matter the case, Amity felt the need to at least explain herself. Maybe that was her Omega basically surrendering to Luz's alpha?

"Sorry. It's..." _For you,_ her brain helpfully supplied. She couldn't say that though. Not with this amazing girl standing in front of her with one of those soft smiles. The ones that she felt were specifically for her, and made her heart flip in her chest. So instead she let the Blight part of her take over, and closed off her feelings for the alpha-- if only for a second-- so her mouth wouldn't betray her. So instead she continued with, "private..." Even though she felt herself physically deflate at being dishonest with Luz, she had to bear it. She was just to anxious, and scared. But scared didn't feel like the right word. As a matter of fact, Amity felt terrified was more accurate of her true feelings. Terrified that Luz wouldn't like her like that-- or even girls in general-- and it'd only ruin their hard earned and somewhat fragile friendship.

In all truthfulness, Amity felt she was finally getting her life back together _because_ of Luz. If she were to lose the human, Amity feared that she'd go back to her old ways. Cutting everyone off, suppressing her Omega almost entirely, and being lonely. Lonely because she knew her friends from before only cared about her family status, not her. And Amity found herself being afraid of going back to that. But for now she felt happy, which used to be a rarity in the past, so she cherished those happy moments.

Principal Bump's voice leaking through the halls broke her away from those thoughts as the intercom buzzed to life. "Hello students of Hexcide! I'm happy to announce that this year's Grom queen will be none other than..." Amity could see kids all around tense up at his pause, and felt herself do the same. No one wanted to be Grom queen, because that meant fighting Grom. And fighting Grom meant fighting your greatest fear. Amity's was probably the most embarrassing thing anyone could fear, and if everyone knew, they'd be sure to laugh at her. So many things to be afraid of; her parents, possibly dying in the woods, everyone in the school knowing she was, indeed, gay. But in the end, she knew her biggest fear was rejection from Luz-- a _human girl_ , no less-- and then loosing the girl's friendship as well. Because you just can't stay friends after a love confession, it's just to awkward. But luck was never on Amity's side, she was a Blight after all.

"...Amity Blight! That's all." After the intercom turned off, whispers and murmuring started within the surrounding group of students. She turned her gaze back to Luz, Willow, and Gus to see their reactions. Willow seemed to be understanding as always, her eyes soft and ears lowered by just a little. Gus seemed to be the same, only curiosity and excitement also seemed to break through. But Luz? Luz looked at her, concerned and confused. It was no doubt that her scent was putting off a smell that screamed anxious and on the borderline of fear. But the human probably didn't know why. She wasn't from here, and probably didn't know what Grom was. And while that fact should've given Amity some comfort, it only made her feel jumpy and somewhat cornered by everyone's gaze. So she did the only thing she could think of, and ran. Ran to wherever her legs had taken her.

Which, just so happened to be, the gym-- or in this case-- the Grom arena. She groaned into her hands while sitting on the bleachers. After what felt like an hour, but could've just been 5 minutes, she sighed again before tucking her knees to her chest. Couldn't she ever get a break? Apparently not, because as luck would have it, Luz walked in the door, looking around. Whether it was just in general, or if she was specifically looking for something, Amity didn't know. She also found herself wanting to talk to the Alpha, even though she wished to be alone. Maybe it was her Omega taking comfort in actually having someone to talk to without them really ratting her out to someone else. Her mind instantly ran to the twins as Amity let out a steady groan. Yeah, like those two.

When she refocused on the girl, she had pressed the big red button on the dark podium, making the two walls of weapons appear and the floor open up. Amity whimpered seeing the ground where she'd have to defeat Grom, or else, risk letting out everyone's worst fears. In all honesty, that was a lot of pressure to put on a teen's shoulders. Her stomach churned at the thought. Maybe talking to Luz wouldn't be such a bad idea. After all, the Alpha always seemed to calm her down when she needed it, maybe she could help. "Hmm... Medieval Torture seems like an odd theme for Grom... Eh." Amity felt a little lighter watching as Luz took in all the weapons and decided talking to the girl is definitely the right choice.

"They... They're not for decoration..." Amity said, speaking up enough for Luz to hear. When the Alpha looked at her, Amity's heart melted. There was a sort of softness in her eyes that made Amity's heart stop for a moment before the young witch remembered what she was doing. Said Omega got up from her position on the bleachers and walked to the Alpha who hadn't taken her eyes off Amity since the moment she had spoken. It was... Nice to say the least. Because when Luz watched her, she didn't just feel looked at, but she also felt seen. Like whatever she said or did, actually had a significance to it that not even Amity herself could see.

Luz tilted her head when Amity moved beside her, and took a sword from the one of the walls. "Grom isn't just a dance either... It's basically become a yearly ritual from the moment the school was built and Grometheus was trapped under it to how it is now. Bump likes to make it seem like something fun, but the Grom royalty doesn't get to have much fun. Well... Until after the fight." Luz gave her a confused look, and she realized that the human probably didn't know what Grometheus even was. She sighed at her own forgetfulness-- it was surprisingly easy to forget Luz wasn't actually from the Isles-- but drew a spell circle in the air. Both watched as a picture started to appear in the glowing circle. Luz's eyes sparkled, and Amity had to rip her eyes off the girl just so the illusion wouldn't fall.

_Why were girls-- specifically Luz-- so damn pretty?!_

"Grom, or Grometheus the fear bringer, is trapped below the school, and only tries to escape once a year." The images within the circle started to change along with Amity, telling the story visibly while she told it verbally. "He is a demon that can see your worst fears, and receate them perfectly. And each year, the chosen king or queen of the dance have to face off against it, to prevent it's escape. It'd be a great "honor" for my family if I actually fought Grom, but my fear is... Embarrassing..."

The spell faded away and Amity felt the Alpha's eyes glued on her. The Alpha's hand made contact with Amity's shoulder, a look of understanding in those powerful and deep brown eyes. The Alpha's scent was comforting, and was enough to ease up the tension around her shoulders. She smiled at the Alpha, as a thanks.

Meanwhile, Luz was inwardly panicking. Amity Blight had no _right_ to look that pretty when she smiled. It was making Luz's heart do the thumpy thing, and she was instantly glad Amity couldn't hear it. And that if the girl did, she wasn't commenting on it.

"Hey... I know I don't really know how this works but... What if you went and talked to Bump?" Luz said hesitantly, but still tried to sound reassuring. "I'm sure the both of you could come to an understanding... That is, unless your fear is talking to Bump. That'd be a disaster! And I could see how that's kinda embarrassing, but it can't be all that bad right? I mean as long as you don't try to fight him-" Luz's nervous rambling was cut off by a series of short giggles, gracing her ears. Amity was giggling at her... That thought alone made the butterflies swarm in her stomach and her face to light up like Christmas.

The green-haired witch looked to Luz as she put the sword back. "No, it's not that Luz. But... Thanks, I might just do that." At that the Latina paused before a slight panic started to take over.

"Do what? Fight him or talk to him, cause I'm a little confused here." At that the Omega let out a barking laugh, startling the Alpha beside her. The girl's laugh and smile were contagious. Soon Luz was laughing too, and both girls stood cackling in the middle of the gym like a couple of madwomen. Neither girl could find the strength to care either.

Once they both calmed Amity reached out for Luz's shoulder, but she stopped half way. What was she doing? she couldn't just touch the Alpha, especially when she was her full self. No suppressants holding back her magnificent scent, a higher limitation on her sences, and then that... _sparkle_ in her eyes. If Amity were to touch her now, she was almost certain she'd never let go. That thought simultaneously terrified and saddened her. She'd probably never get together with the human Alpha anyway. So she gently tucked her hand back to her side and hoped the Alpha wouldn't notice.

But despite her efforts, Luz sees.

Luz watched as that perfectly manicured hand had stopped in mid air. Amity's scent became surprised, disappointed, sad... Maybe even a tiny bit scared if she concentrated. The offending hand dropped and sadness seemed to outweigh all else. Luz was confused for only a moment as she got lost in the multiple emotions. However, she realized it was probably because of Grom.

From what Luz knew so far, Amity wasn't a very outgoing person like herself. Instead, she kept to herself more and overall seemed like a private kind of person. More reserved, if you would. So it made sense why Amity was going through so much in very little time. If she was Grom queen, everyone would see what goes on in the Omega's head. That must be terrifying for her, the alpha decided. The anxiety the other girl must've felt was probably unreal.

"Well... I'm gonna go talk to Bump..." Amity said slowly before turning around. It made Luz feel a pang in her heart for the girl. Bump is unpredictable at best, and he can be hard to talk to at times. Luz had faith in Amity, probably more faith than what she had in herself, but that day in the bathroom... Luz never did figure out why Amity had been crying. Could it be because of her fear? Or was that for other reasons entirely? Luz didn't know, but was scared to find out. If it made Amity cry, she didn't want it to exist.

Luz's hand reached out and took Amity's own within it. The contact made shivers of electricity run down her spine, and she wanted nothing more than to hug the Omega tight. But as Luz had already observed, Amity was a private person. She didn't even know if this small bit contact as okay or not, but she'd taken the chance. Though seeing as the other girl had only turned to look at her, and hadn't tried to pry away her arm away from the Alpha's grasp, Luz assumed she didn't mind this.

"I, um..." Suddenly her mind was blank as she looked into beautiful golden eyes. What was she going to say to Amity again? Said girl gave her a quizzical look, and Luz took the chance to jumpstart her brain. "I-I wanted to say..." Luz let out a breath and closed her eyes. Maybe then she could focus on her words. "If Bump says no, or anything non-ideal really, come see me... We can... Talk about it if you wanted." The alpha let her eyes open once more, looking back to beautiful gold. But this time, they held the sadness that her scent held too. It was a deep sadness that ran far and consumed everything.

Luz had felt that before, when she had no friends and when she was bullied. She knew it well. At the time it felt like sadness was all she knew. Like it was the only feeling that would make itself known.

' _That look doesn't belong on Amity_ ,' Luz thought in an instant.

Amity gave her hand a gentle squeeze as if to say, " _It's alright. I'll be fine_." Before she slid her hand away entirely. Both missed the sensation almost instantly, but Amity knew if she wanted to speak to Bump, she'd have to let go at some point. "I will Luz. Don't worry." And with that the Blight was headed for the principal's office, leaving the Alpha to head to her classes, free period having ended not long ago.

Amity sighed while walking down the hall. She was never equipped for feelings-- her parents being distant until they had a rule for you to follow, or an expectation to meet-- and she was in the dark for most of it. Titan knows she was bad at it, hells, she even had problems reading expressions properly. Much less understanding feelings of those around her, and sometimes her own. However, she knew what this was no matter how blind she could be. This was a form of extreme care, that she'd only heard about in books and the little bit of gossip in the school. This feeling was undeniably, love.

And while she'd come a conclusion similar to this _weeks_ ago, she felt like this time it was actually processing in her brain. And in a new light too.

Before, she had thought of this as a crush. A simple thing that all teens-- excluding herself until now of course-- had expected at least once. Hearing enough from _both_ Boscha and Skara, she had a firm grasp on that term, to the very least extent. But as time went on, her head had started to notice some things. The first being: this was no simple crush, but an intricate thing unlike any other. It was more along the lines of love.

One of these happened to be the controversy within the word, "Like." People use it to describe crushes all the time and-- having learnt to follow other's opinions on feelings-- she had done the same. But the more she thought on it, the more the word didn't fit for the occasion of it's meaning. Sure you could "like" someone, but did that always mean in a romantic sense? Not really. You could _like_ your friends, a pet, or even objects such as food or drink. People use the word "like" to describe so many things that they enjoy, that the word almost loses meaning. However, other words such as "Dislike" or "Hate" keep the scales balanced, and the word within use. So this kept her thinking, why was "like" used to described a crush? How was it that one could say you "like" a friend, but also have someone you "like." The context of it all would make one assume that you were lying to one person, or that you were just friends with both. Saying it like that would assume you liked both the same.

An example of this is her newfound friends. She liked Willow and Gus. They were friendly and accepted her into thr little group surprisingly quick. However, Amity also liked Luz but in an entirely different light. The alpha was an amazing friend as well, but there was this special something that seemed to be pulling her to the girl. Maybe "like" is measured by amounts? But if that was the case, how did you know the specific amount that person liked you?

To be straight forward, it was a thought that plagued her often.

Amity guessed that was the underlying reason for her disgust at the question, "Do you have anyone you like?" Because yes, everyone has someone they like-- ranging from pets, to friends, to siblings and even parents-- but they expect some random person you've never officially met before as the answer. The idea of it had initially rubbed Amity the wrong way from the start. But recently, she'd been thinking long and hard on the subject matter. Ever since she decided-- or found out-- she "liked" Luz. Why didn't anyone use the word "Love" when talking about things like crushes or something like that.

Well she came up with an answer fairly quick for a girl who hadn't even _experienced_ most emotions. In her opinion that is.

Love was simply to powerful of a word to be used. Sure others use it lightly, but she'd rather not. If one were to say, "Hate is a strong word" then they could also say the same for the word "Love." Not many see it that way. Instead-- Amity had seen it multiple times-- they say, "I love this food" or "I love you" to their friend before they part ways. It was thrown about as a way to establish "favorites" among everything. Why? Because the word "like" just so happens to be used for everything someone happens to enjoy. _("Enjoy" is also a good word to use instead of the word "like"_ , Amity muses) And while they may enjoy two different things, if they were to pick, they'd pick the one they "loved." And as much as Amity hated to admit this fact, she saw this pattern repeat more in the feminine gender.

Here's an example that Amity liked more than the others:

If a guy and a girl were to go into the eye-scream shop, and the clerk were to ask what flavor they wanted. They'd of course pick their favorite. However, what goes into deciding which flavor is better than the rest? Where as the guy would probably just order what looked good, or something he was in the mood for, the girl would usually put some extra thought into it. Things like: "Well I like this one, but I don't want that right now. I like those flavors too, but I love this flavor. That's what I'll take." Then she'd order what she deemed fit. See the difference between the two words? Now, if this is the case in how people use the word Love, how come people ask if you've got a crush by saying: "Who do you like?"

The way that's phrased, it makes one sound like they don't like anyone else. I mean, if they're asking that question then they're probably a friend, right? So are they offhandedly saying that you don't like them? This is where Amity finds words to be tricky and inexplicably unreliable, and she hates it. And while hate may be a strong word, so is her dislike for these words. She was already bad in social situations, with her inability to actually say what she meant, and/or hold convention without becoming irritated at how much she needed to measure her words. This is why she preferred to stay to herself, and have no conversation unless it was something she was sure of. That's another reason why she liked school as well.

Everything said to her was fact and there was no skirting around it. She could recite potion recipe after potion recipe, the chemical compounds within an abomination and the reactions of each, how illusion magic works and why. But put her in front of someone and say, "make friends" or "talk about something interesting" her mind absolutely blanks. She can never find the correct words to express herself. Unless she's with Luz-- and possibly Willow-- of course.

The girls made it simple to talk to them, at the very least. Their soft gazes, and understanding smiles. They were also good with their words. Always knew what to say, didn't become frustrated at the act of conversation. They were the only people she actually felt comfortable around when speaking her mind. This being said, she'd probably never find the courage to tell Luz of her feelings. The fact she was coming to actually have a conversation with Bump surprised her. However, couldn't help but fell that she was selfish.

Wanting to get out of showing her fears to everyone, to get out of facing the fears inside herself. To put someone else in that position instead of sucking it up and doing it herself. But not only was her family name at risk-- Amity didn't mind if that wasn't in her life anymore-- but her social life was as well. Not just the "popular kids" and bullies, but everyone else in school. What would they say if they saw her greatest fear was Hexcide's resident human? She's very respected for an Omega, but if they found out about that fear and _why_ it was her fear, that'd be gone. She'd be seen as the weakest in school. But... No matter how she looked at it, she couldn't help but think she'd be happier with Luz than constantly worrying about her status.

However, the thought was gone again when she thought about her parents. She had arrived at Bump's office anyway, so she may as well get it over with. Amity knocked on the door, watching as it opened for her at it's own accord. She let out a sigh to prepare herself, and stepped in. "Amity! Welcome, please take a seat." Amity did as she was told and kept her eyes level with Bump. It was hard to do, but years of her parents had taught her how to deal with such a thing as eye contact. "What brings you here?" He asked as he crossed his hands on the desk.

With a shaking exhale, the young Omega prepared herself to speak. She wondered what her first question would be, turning over the two or three in her mind at the moment, when she got it. Even though she already knew the answer she had to hear it to be sure. "Mr. Bump... Why was I chosen as Grom queen?... Was it-" Amity paused and bit her lip. It was now or never. Looking away she finished with, "Was it my parent's doing?"

Bump seemed to study the green haired Omega for a long time before he finally let out a sigh of his own. "Ms. Blight... I cannot lie and say they hadn't contacted me with that in their hopes..." Amity's head fell as she stared at the floor. _'No_ _way out,'_ her mind supplies helpfully. Bump speaks again within the quiet of the room. "However, I never guaranteed that they would get their wish. So..." Amity's ears perked up and her head snapped to meat his eyes. Bump only smiled at her and gave a short wink. "If you can find someone to take your place, consider yourself no longer a part of the Grom royalty. However, if you cannot, I'm afraid you'll just have to face your fears."

Amity hummed in her seat, shrinking at the fact that no one would take her place. It was facing your fear. No one ever wants to do that willingly. (That's probably the main reason Bump picks someone, because no one actually volunteers.) In the end, she thanked Bump and told him she'd be back tomorrow morning with her answer. He agreed, of course, and wrote a note for her first period teacher. And though she considered it unnecessary, she was going to be safe rather than sorry. That didn't mean that stepping into that classroom, all eyes on her, was any easier. She sighed as she realized it was going to be a long school day.

\------

One moment Amity was walking through the woods, the next she was on her butt in the mud. She groaned to herself, but hadn't made a move to insult whatever pushed her down. Instead, when even a fraction of light came into view, she began to inspect the amount of mud that'd gotten on her. Bad mood, was probably an understatement by now. The Omega was now in a shitty mood, and ready to just lie down or sleep. Maybe even both.

Not only could she barely pay attention in class, but she also couldn't find anyone to take down Grom for her. Not that she knew how to do that anyway. Her pride, stubbornness, and Blight nature prevented her from even asking, much less embarrassing herself in front of someone. Plus, she'd only saw Luz once the entire day, and that was before they parted ways. It had truely been awful. Or... That's what she thought before a sickeningly sweet voice made it's way to her pointed ears.

But, for some reason it didn't have the usual effect on her. Instead, she involuntary let out a noise between a whimper and a growl as she took the Alpha's hand. "And here I thought my day-" she was cut off as the two were brought in closer than expected. They were so close, Amity could feel the hot breath of the human on her lips. Her breath hitched in her throat and she wanted so desperately to kiss the Alpha, but she still pulled away. She couldn't even give Luz a damn piece of paper, why would she be able to kiss her? She just felt sad over all, and it was starting to make her tired of it. But she didn't know how to react to it-- to fix it-- so she sat on the stump behind her. Her brain helpfully supplied her with the idea of how angry her parents are going to be that she came home dirty, covered in mud. She never was good enough. "-Couldn't get any worse..."

Amity watched as Luz seemed to have a small inner struggle before plopping down right in the mud. Amity sputtered a little, and was about to ask about the Alpha's uniform when the Latina spoke up. "So, assuming from that, I'm going to guess Bump said no?" Her soft gaze landed on the Alpha, if only for a small second. It was amazing how much care this girl could give out. It made Amity's heart clench for a second as she wondered if it was what friends were supposed to feel like. She decided, yes. Yes, this is what it felt to be liked for something other than her status.

With another small sigh and a shake of her head-- if only to clear her thoughts-- she started to talk. "Well, not exactly. He told me I didn't have to be queen if I could find someone to switch with me. But what are the odds of that? No one would ever want to switch with me..." She sounded sad, even to herself. Then silence followed. She was pretty sure Luz was just thinking, but she still felt extremely suffocated by the quiet. But she wasn't ready for the next thing that Luz said.

She hadn't seen the expression the girl wore, but it sounded like she was still in thought as she said it. "I would..." Two little words that absolutely meant the world to Amity. Her heart stopped before speeding up significantly, and she paused. It was like her heart took over and her brain absolutely shut down. But she wanted to hear it again. Those two little, truely insignificant without context, words.

"W-What?" Was all she said, but in return she received a blinding smile. The gears had stopped turning in the Alpha's head and her idea was completely formed. Her smell was stronger-- it was joyful as Amity noted the sweetness of it-- and almost suffocating. But Amity liked that. She liked the light in the other girl's eyes, the passion in the smile she wore. It was what made Luz who she was. Amity would've kissed the Latina if not for her self control, that had started decreasing day by day.

Luz stood and put her hands on the log the Omega was sitting on, and gosh they were so close. "Amity Blight!" Luz started as she started to rise to her feet. "I will fight Grom for you!" The alpha then moved to stand in front of the flushed omega in a victory pose. But the flush on Amity's face quickly faded when she saw the huge spider sitting on the back of the girl's head. "I'll be your fearless champion!" Amity was going to say something, but before she could the spider moved. Deciding that it'd make home on the Alpha's face, rather than her hair.

Which in response the Latina screamed before sticking her head in the mud. She then proceeded to roll away while screaming some more. When the commotion died down, all Amity could do was sigh and put her bluahing face in her hands. How did she fall so hard for this idiot? She'd never know. However, she did know she was grateful for Luz taking her place. In the not so far away distance, Amity heard a muffled voice say, "Fearless... Champion...." All she could do is sigh in return. Her wonderful dumbass.

\-----

The next day-- literally an hour or two before the dance-- Luz and Amity were standing in Luz's bedroom. And unfortunately-- or perhaps fortunately in this case-- she had no time to freak out over being in Luz's bedroom. Alone mind you, so the fact that Amity's holding it together was like an impossible feat she managed to achieve. If only she wasn't panicking for Luz, she would've celebrated. Speaking of freaking out, she absolutely despised the bird tube. If it so much as spoke to her again, she felt like she'd snap.

Luz then pulled out two outfits from a random chest in the corner of her room. "So what should I wear? This one says _witch with a dark side!_ But this one says I'm an otter!.. _with a dark side_!" Amity groaned to herself before a small chuckle could escape her. One would have to be downright heartless if they didn't find that-- at the very least-- cute. But Amity had to keep reminding herself that, though she may be the Big Gay™ for this adorable girl, they had important stuff to do.

"Luz this is serious." Amity's hand reached out and gently pushed away the otter costume, before she started pacing back and forth. A common thing for her when stressed.

"I am serious! I don't know what to wear!" The Latina threw her hands up, effectively throwing both outfits to the floor. Amity almost cringed at the sound the hangers made as they clattered to the floor, but she focused in on Luz's voice. "Everyone is going to be there! I need to wear something nice!"

Amity could only groan in annoyance. Was this Alpha so dense that she couldn't see the danger that Grom held? Or did she not care about this? Not only that, but why was it making such a big deal to Amity? Why was the fact that Luz wasn't taking this as seriously as Amity would, making her upset? Luz must've noticed Amity's inner struggle, because she sat both outfits back in the box before closing it and taking a seat. The alpha slid over a little, before giving the space next to her a small pat.

Amity sighed but complied with no hesitation. Besides, sitting next to the Alpha might help calm her nerves. At least for a while. However, as soon as she sat down, she was hyper aware of how close they were. Very opposite of her intended goal, indeed. Especially when the Alpha decided to keep her arm almost wrapped around Amity's waist. The only difference was the Latina's hand resting beside the Omega, not around her. At this proximity, the Alpha could probably feel the warmth radiating from her face.

"Hey. Y'know I can smell how nervous you are, right?" A squeak left Amity as she covered her face with her hands. She'd forgotten the alpha wasn't on suppressants anymore, and could actually smell her mood changes. It's a little weird, if Amity had to admit it. She wasn't used to Luz being able to check in on her emotions like that. It was both nice and scary at the same time. "Listen. I know I'm not taking this as seriously as I probably should be, but trust me I'll be fine. I always am, aren't I? Besides, what's wrong with a little fun?"

Amity huffed out in amusement before shaking her head. Of course she'd think like that. The isles had given her more opportunities than the human realm ever had, that much was obvious in her memories. But the human did have a point. She always came out on top of whatever situation she got herself into. It was just one of those Luz things. However, Amity still felt that inkling of fear and unease worm it's way into her heart. "Luz... I know that things work out for you here but... This is Grom. It can literally reach inside your head and find your absolute worst fear and use it against you. And if it's let free, it will do the same to all the isles."

Luz sighed before a small chuckle came out of her. "Alright, I'll start taking this as serious as I can!" Luz declared with something kin to a stern tone of voice. It almost sounded like she was telling herself that more than Amity. But no matter the case, the green haired Omega just smiled at her. She knew Luz would do great.

Then something soft touched Amity's face. She was confused on what it was until it spoke. "Wanna hear myyyy worst nightmare?" Hooty said in his annoying voice. She could see Luz's concerned face, already expecting the outcome. Amity growled before she counted to three in her head, giving enough time for the tube to leave. And when it didn't, she delivered a swift punch to it's beak. Let the smack down begin.

\-----

After Amity had beat up the owl tube and trained Luz with the help of the twins, she went to the manor and got dressed for tonight. She had her dress planned for quite a while, but now that she was wearing it, it seemed sort of odd. She kept wondering if it would match whatever Luz was going to wear. However, she quickly shook the thought from her head. It was silly to even think that, honestly. They weren't going together, because Amity couldn't give Luz that stupid note.

The the fear of the unknown or a rejection kept her from doing anything.

But finally, the twins were ready and they started walking to Hexcide. All of them were quiet for the most part. For the twins, this was kind of odd, but Amity paid it no mind. As her's was set on the Alpha she'd come to love. Even if said Alpha had no feelings other than friendship for her.

It seemed like no time before the Blights made it to the school. And while the twins seemed to be relieved by this, it only twisted the knot in Amity's stomach more. Soon she'd have to watch Luz face the demon that she couldn't. She didn't know what to feel about this other than her current nervousness, in all honesty. It was just another failure in her life. She just wanted to lie down and sleep.

Once inside, her and the siblings parted ways. The music was loud in here, and some students were already dancing like it was the last day to be alive. However, Amity guessed that for some, it may have felt that way. Getting to spend the night with their crush or significant other. It was a once in a life time for half of these students. The Omega found herself wishing that it was that way for her as well. But, to her dismay, the little pink note was still tucked into her dress pocket.

About 15-20 minutes later, Amity had gotten tired of the party. The lights were starting to feel to warm and the music was just a tad to loud. So, she started to make her way out into the hallway. Once there, she leaned against a locker and pulled the note out. It was still expertly folded, nice and crisp between her finger tips. Why couldn't she have given it to Luz before she'd left the Owl House? It would've been so much easier.

Her thoughts didn't last long before she heard the tapping of shoes coming her way. She quickly hid the note in her pocket again before a familiar smell filled the air. _Alpha_ was all her brain supplied before she could hear the melody like voice fill the empty space of the hall. "I don't know if I drank some milk, but something's making my stomach squirm."

Amity turned, and met her gaze. The first thing she noticed was the Alpha's hair. It was pulled back using some type of gel, but still managed to look untamable. Next was the girl's suit. It was unlike anything she'd ever seen before. Purple leggings and a tutu made up the bottom half-- along with some combat boots to match-- but the top half was a tailcoat with purple accents. "Wow... You look strange... But it's nice. I honestly should've expected something like this."

Luz only giggled before giving Amity an open mouth smile. The same smile that drove Amity crazy. The one she's spent night after night seeing in her thoughts. Gosh, she had it bad, didn't she? In a moment of braveness, she put her hands on Luz's shoulders, which startled the Alpha a little. But she didn't pull away, so Amity continued. "And... Thank you Luz. You're doing something I don't think I could ever do. You're really brave."

This time a full on laugh bubbled out of the Latina. It was such a beautiful sound. The Omega let her arms fall away, and back to her side. She silently wondered if she were to give Luz the note now if she'd accept it. She quickly decided against the idea though. Luz had enough on her plate as it was. "Wow, two compliments in the same minute? Are you going soft on me Blight?"

At this, Amity couldn't help the laugh that overtook her. If only this human knew how much she effected her. However, that would bring an uncertain outcome. To many variables to consider. "In your dreams!" Was what she settled for instead. It seemed like a safe answer, but on the inside, she knew she'd already gone soft. Long before now too, and all for this human Alpha with such a safe scent. She wanted desperately just to hug Luz, if only to be closer or be held by the Alpha.

But the moment was short lived when Gus started announcing the beginning of the duel against Grom. Luz's scent was anxious, but not scared. Amity silently wondered how the Alpha did that. Lived within this moment with little to no fear at all. Amity envied that about her. Before Luz went into the gym, she turned back. Her expression was unreadable to Amity, but it was a soft sort of gaze. "Wish me luck!"

Amity followed her, but only to the door. She put a hand on the doorframe, the other reaching up to her aching heart. "Luck..." Amity wasn't sure if the Alpha had heard her, but she had said it anyway. She hoped everything would be alright as she took her seat in the stands.

The floor opened, and shelves of weapons sprung to life. The whole audience watched as she picked one and started walking into the massive hole in the floor. At first everything seemed fine. All the fears that Luz had written down ended up being there, then easily defeated by the Alpha. However, the unsettled feeling never really left Amity. She just knew something bad was going to happen.

As if on que, Grom got ahold of Luz. Her eyes glowed blue before the monster shifted into a door. And from this door came a human that looked a lot like Luz, but older and slightly darker skin. She had glasses and a messy bun on her head. It looked like where ever she had come from had been wearing her down, if the visible circles under her eyes were anything to go by. Amity concluded that this woman was definitely her mother. Plus, she'd seen her in Luz's memories a lot. Just another point proven.

Luz looked conflicted, almost like it pained her to see her mother there. And, while Amity couldn't exactly hear what was being said, it was clear Grom was getting into the Alpha's deeper fears. However, Luz then started shouting, so it was no problem hearing what the conversation was about. "I know you're not my real mother! You don't even have a scent."

"Lo siento mamá. Te quiero." Then a glyph for ice-- seemingly Luz's spell of choice against Grom-- was placed down, and a spear of ice was sent through the creature. The illusion poofed and Grom let out a screech before transforming once more. This time it was a face that made Amity's blood freeze and boil at the same time. Mark from Luz's memories stood there with the same terrible smirk from inside the memories. And it seemed to have the same effect on the alpha as It did her.

Luz stood perfectly still, frozen in fear, as Grom neared. Amity knew that-- scent or no scent-- the shock of seeing his face or hearing his voice again was enough to make her drop her only defence. Which she promptly did before falling back on her behind. Amity watched as Mark, or Grom, got closer and closer to Luz. Each step echoing through the entire gym as the audience went silent.

"Hey _Luz-er._ Long time no see." The guy's voice ring out like nails on a chalkboard. It was like a hand around Amity's throat hearing it so crystal clear like that. Those dark eyes were like an endless void of evilness and hatred, it made her shiver in her seat. Luz had started scooting back, never taking her eyes off the alpha in front of her. Amity was so focused on the scene she almost didn't hear the crowd around her, trying to cheer Luz on and get her to pick up her weapon again. However, nothing seemed to be working. Luz was in a trance.

Next thing that happened was a little unexpected for Amity, but she understood why. If she was in that situation, she'd run too.

Luz ran, ran until she was out of the doors of Hexcide. Grom was hot on her heels. And just like that, so was the audience. Amity included. Her Omega basically screaming and thrashing around, telling her to go after and help the Alpha. It was her fault the Latina was in this mess anyway. It should be her responsibility to get her out of it. So, Amity ran.

Her drive to help the alpha-- _her alpha_ the Omega side of her screamed-- was pushing her beyond her limits. She was running so far in front of the group of students that she couldn't hear their stomping footsteps anymore. It almost felt like a dream... No, a nightmare of sorts. When she arrived, the Owl Lady had a spell circle started, but it was abruptly cut off as Amity jumped through the trees and into the clearing.

There she saw Luz at the end of the cliff and Grom half Mark, and half of it's true form. He was saying something about worthlessness and borders, but Amity couldn't focus on it's words. Instead she kept running until she stopped in between Luz and Grom. "Don't touch her!" Amity snarled at the monster, arms outstretched in a protective motion. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she found it ironic. The Omega protecting the alpha and not the other way around.

But that became the last thought in her mind when Luz's voice made it to her ears. They twitched slightly at the sound of it, and her face involuntary flushed a small bit. "Amity?! Wh-what are you doing? You'll get hurt." The alpha said with a wobble in her voice. Even without glancing back she could tell Luz was out of breath, but when she actually looked, she could see tear streaks on her cheeks and the little bit of sweat on her forehead from running. Amity only gave what she hoped was a reassuring smile before turning back to Grom. "Amity, don't!" Luz cried out, but it sounded more like a growl.

As much as her Omega wanted to obey the Alpha, Amity used her Blight mask once again and ignored her. Instead opting to speak back. "Luz I'm... I'm sorry. I should've fought my own battles. I shouldn't have dragged you into this." As soon as the words had left her, Grom grabbed her. She could hear Luz yell something along the lines of 'but your fear!' but she ignored her again. It was worth it if it saved her Alpha. Then Amity felt it.

Her eyes glowed blue as she was lifted into the air and she could feel a tugging sensation in her head. Almost like something was rummaging around in there. It was unpleasant by all means, but the dropping part had to be the worst. She felt like her entire stomach was falling up. The world spinning and tipping over it's axis before she made it back to the ground. A whimper left her as the creature released it's hold.

She was dizzy. It was almost like she'd taken a wild staff ride with her siblings, but at the same time 100× worse. She found herself stumbling a little before she righted herself and put her hands in a defensive position in front of her chest. Even then, it couldn't have prepared her for the sight in front of her. It was Luz-- or at least, a version of her-- standing in front of her merely inches away.

The creature didn't give much detail to it's creation, seeing as it was still the slimy black color that it'd been before with glowing silver eyes. Grom must've been tired. In it's last leg of the fight, but Amity could still make out the details perfectly. Her imagination filling in the gaps for Grom, even though she knew it was real. However, it felt real. So real infact, that when the shadowy figure reached into her pocket and pulled out the note, Amity almost sobbed.

She could hear Luz ask who the figure was supposed to be, but it didn't register within her head. Instead, all she could focus on was the ripping of her note. The deafening sound of ripping paper as Grom crumpled it and tossed it to the forest floor. Amity had almost sobbed right then and there, but she held it back as from slithered away. Tears were forming in her eyes as she hastily picked up a piece of the note before clutching it to her chest. Another whimper left her throat, but this one was longer. A little more sorrowful than the last.

It was then that the Alpha walked passed her, picking up the other half of the note and unrolling it. She read it carefully, and she could smell the slight smell of something sour. Jealousy? Sadness? She couldn't pin the scent down. She'd never smelled anything like it before. Only knowing that it was a bitter smell, and that the Alpha girl was unhappy. It made Amity's Omega self want to comfort the other girl.

"You were afraid of being rejected..?" Luz's voice seemed to trail off. It was such a stupid fear, and now she was living it. All because she'd refused to face it in the beginning. She had to face it eventually, it seemed. So Amity prepared herself for the oncoming disgust that the Alpha was sure to give her. For making her go through this for something as petty as rejection. And now, she was going to experience it first hand. Or at least, that's what she thought. Instead, with a Luz like niceness that Amity only wished she could have, the Latina smiled at her. "Hey, it's okay. What if... What if I went to Grom with you instead?"

It could've been the lighting, but Amity was sure she saw a blush on the girl's cheeks. "Really? You'd do that for me?" The Omega asked, still unsure, but still feeling reassured by the Alpha's words. She shoved the other half of the note into her pocket, hoping to forget about it. The Alpha stretched out her hand, and Amity lifted her own. Ready to take her hand and just be with the Alpha. Maybe Luz did like her? Maybe this feeling wasn't so one sided at all?

But then a scent, clearly sadness, filled the air. She noticed Luz's eyes were a bit glossy, as if the Alpha was ready to cry. However, that could've been from before on the cliff. Either way, Amity found them beautiful. "Yea! What are friends for?" And like that, whatever hope she'd had shattered. Of course. Luz was a good friend before anything else, and Amity felt her own eyes grow glossy before a roar caught their attention.

Grom started to reform, but this time into a hideous creature with a huge mouth and sharp, slimy teeth. Both girls had to back up as it basically tripled in size. While Grom was forming again, Amity looked to Luz again, now with steely determination. "Well, if that's settled," she softened her voice and eyes upon looking at the Alpha. Her soft features looking gorgeous in the sparkling moon light. "May I have this dance?"

She held out her hand for Luz to take, a small smirk playing on her features. Luz's gaze filled back up with determined energy and that spark of joy that she always seemed to have. The scent from before also vanished, leaving her with the comfort of Luz's natural scent. It just felt so safe, she couldn't help but bring them closer as they joined hands before they joined the others as well. Their faces almost touched, they were so close. It'd be so easy to just lean in and kiss her, but the monster grumbled once again. They both turned to it, hands still interlocked and bodies pressed together. Her Omega was screaming, jumping for joy, and basically just dying to kiss the Alpha. But Grom was the bigger issue her.

So, to a silent beat that seemingly only Amity and Luz could hear, the started to dance. They rushed forward, before stoping to release hands for only a second before the Alpha's hands were on her hips. She put her own on Luz's shoulders and laughing as the Alpha picked her up and spun her around. Amity had never felt so happy. So free. The feeling was so intoxicating that she never wanted it to end. However, when she landed in a split, she knew what she was going to do next.

Luz spun her as a spell circle appears beneath her feet. The Omega pulls them both together again before an abomination rose out of the circle. And there they stood. On top of the abomination, right in front of the moon. Once the abomination stopped forming, they switched positions. Amity now had the leading position. However, when Luz fanned her spell cards out and gave her _that_ look, the Omega almost lost her footing. But she still managed to pull the Alpha into a dip, swinging her around so she could place her glyph before they both stood still on the top again.

The abomination hunched over, ready to pounce, and they prepared themselves. Jumping in each other's arms as the spell took after Grom. The monster in question rushed forward, snarling at the abomination before swallowing it whole. They glyphs started to work as vines and flowers sprouted from it and it started to stumble and scream. This didn't throw Amity and Luz off however. Instead, Luz hit the ground first, the creature bloating and glowing a green color behind them. And as Amity fell, she saw Luz looking up with beautiful eyes.

Eyes that screamed, 'i will catch you and never let you go.'

So she landed safely within the Alpha's firm grip. They spun once more before the Omega was sat onto the ground gently, and they finished their dance. Just as Grom blew up, forming into a beautiful tree that glowed pink with it's beautiful petals. Some fell on them as they stood hand in hand, looking at the beautiful masterpiece. A tree they had made together within defeating Grom.

Luz turned to her, eyes practically glowing as they stood under the tree. It was a beautiful sight. Luz leaned in closer, and Amity's face flushed. What was about to happen? What was the Alpha going to do? However, the moment was ruined by a crown appearing on both of their heads. Luz backed up and took her hand back to feel of the crown on her head. Amity pretended to not be disappointed as she held back a whine and grabbed onto the front of her dress. However, once the Alpha was done admiring her crown, she turned back to Amity.

"Soooo.... Who'd you wanna ask out?" She said in her sweet voice that sounded so smooth that Amity could listen to it all day. Yet, that question seemed to bust her out of the little bubble she'd made. Her face flushed even more as she reached into her pocket and found the cursed note between her fingers.

She quickly grabbed it and tossed it somewhere behind her. She didn't see it as nessisary for keeping around. But she failed to notice the note falling open, revealing the Alpha's name. "Oh that? Oh, it's- it's nothing to worry about. It's... not important." Luz smiled, but it looked somewhat stained.

However, what the alpha did next, shocked her. "Amity. You're Feelings are important. Never say they aren't." The Latina looked desperate to emphasize that point, but Amity stood there. Momentarily confused at the words, and of the care lased within them. Of course they would. It was Luz, and Amity knew she'd had a hard time with things like that when she was in the Human realm.

Tears welled up again as she clutched her dress in her hands again. No one had ever told her something so simple, yet so powerful. The Alpha's scent became worried at the sight of the Omega's tears. However, it quickly went away as Amity surged forward and Hugged the Alpha. Sobs and chuckles rung out in the night sky as they stood alone under the tree. Amity wasn't really one to bring on physical contact, nor was she usually one to show her emotions so raw and open like she currently was.

Something-- that could only be described as an urge to show her neck-- poured over Amity and her Omega almost instantly agreed. Luz stuck her head into the gap, drinking in Amity's scent. The material of Luz's suit was soft under her small hands, and the feeling was intoxicating. Luz seemed to be confident in her actions, rubbing her cheek on Amity's neck and trailing upwards.

Amity started to purr. Her Omega was content with this, almost seemed like she was waiting forever for this. That's when the fog in Amity's mind cleared enough for her to have one cohesive thought. Luz was imprinting on her, but she found that she was oddly okay with that. Instead, she started to move along with the Alpha.

As she did, Luz's head dipped lower, now at the base of her neck. Then down to her shoulder. The marking spot, where Alphas would bite to mark their partner. Amity whimpered, not because she didn't like it, but because she wanted the Alpha to mark her so badly that she was starting to get desperate. However, as soon as she felt the warm breath on her neck, one bite away from being Luz's and strictly hers... The rest of the students showed up.

Their cheers interrupted what was happening, and Luz growled before she seemed to snap back into her sences. Amity also felt her mind's fog lift and it caught up to what just happened. Luz just imprinted on her. She just imprinted on Luz. Oh shit. Oh _shit._ This was bad. Her parents were going to know she imprinted on someone without them knowing who it was. They were going to be mad. No, beyond mad they were going to be pissed.

She was lifted into the air with Luz as the students started to carry them back to the gym. She was still distraught, but when Luz placed a hand on hers before giving her a soft smile, all her worries seemed to fade. She smiled back at Luz and giggled as the alpha cheered with the crowd.

\-----

At the end of the night, Luz had gotten pictures with her and the rest of her friends. They had danced again, even if it had a lot less flare than their first dance together. But in the end, it was finally time to go home. And oh how Amity was starting to dread it with every step home. The twins were no help either, snickering and calling Luz her girlfriend after everything.

However, just when they'd gotten into the topic of kissing the manor came into view. Just the sight of the dreaded place sent a shiver down her spine before she stopped completely. The twins ran into her back before glancing at each other with worried looks. "Look, Mittens, you'll be fine! Mother and father are probably asleep by now. They won't even notice."

Amity felt like giving out a huff of dry laughter. Of course the twins would say that. And while it may be true, that doesn't mean she can just hide it from them forever. At some point she'll have to face them and their wrath. However, tonight she took pride in being able to stay away from her parents long enough for them to not find out tonight. That being said, a happiness welled up inside her, as she touched the crown on her head. Even if it had been instincts that made Luz do it and she didn't feel the same, it was still an amazing night for Amity Blight. She felt likeable for something other than her family name. And that alone was nice.

Once finally in the manor, the three didn't see their parents. Amity sighed out in relief before rushing to her room. She didn't want her luck to run out, especially when like this. Not when she was so freshly imprinted on. Luz's scent was probably all over her. Once the door was locked, however, she hopped into her window while looking out to the moon. After putting her crown into the box she had for her sentimental objects, she wondered what Luz was doing right now.

\---*Back at the Owl House*---

Eda was uncharacteristically silent through the whole staff ride home. That being said, so was Luz. King was the only one talking about how he was such a big shot now that he had faced his fear. That, and he got a whole bunch of teens to actually like his announcing. He was extremely happy with himself.

Luz was just confused. Eda said she had to talk with her once they got to the Owl House, but whatever it was, Luz couldn't figure it out. Was she going to congratulate her? Give her pointers? Scold her for taking on so much and not being able to handle it? All the Alpha knew was that it was semi serious for the older woman to be so quiet.

Once they landed, they entered the house through the back door. Luz gracefully put the crown on top of King's head before he scampered off to another room, laughing. Once he was gone, Eda set her sights on the young alpha and motioned for her to sit on the couch. Which she did while fidgeting nervously. The intense golden gaze of the Owl Lady was fixed on her and Luz could tell her scent gave off nervousness as sweat beaded on her forehead.

Finally, the older alpha spoke. "Kid. Do you... _Know_ what you did today? Or at least what you did to end up having this conversation?" Luz looked down at her feet like a dejected puppy. But no matter the case, she still shook her head no. She had no idea what Eda wanted to talk about. From her knowledge she'd not done anything wrong. Eda sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose to fight back the massive headache coming on. "Oh my Titan-- I'll give you a hint. It has to do with the Blight girl."

Luz sat puzzled for a second, deep in thought. All the moments spent with Amity at Grom, she repeated them in her head. That's when it dawned on her. "I imprinted on her..." She said in a small voice, before her eyes grew wide. "Fifar! Shit, I _imprinted_ on Amity _without_ her permission! And she had just revealed that she had a crush on someone too, Oh Dios mio, I'm such an _idiot_!"

Eda laughed at this and a new softness entered her eyes. She saw the dance, the note that had been discarded on the ground, and even the way the two had looked at each other. Eda knew the crush was Luz, but opted to stay quiet. They needed to find out for themselves. "Well at least you didn't do it on complete accident. That would've been bad." She paused looking at the troubled teen before signing. Maybe a small push in the right direction was all she needed.

So Eda sat beside the Latina and put her arm around Luz's shoulders. "Listen kid, if you're so worried about this, then how about you just ask her?" The young alpha looked up at the older woman in confusion. She didn't completely understand what the Owl Lady meant by that, but tried to follow along. "Y'know... Ask her how she feels about the whole situation. Get her say in the matter. If she didn't want it? Apologize, simple. But if she did... Then the next part is up to you." Luz nodded slowly, the information from Eda sinking in bit by bit. A soft smile made it's way into Eda's face before she ruffled up the human's styled hair. With a squeak of surprise, Luz tried to fix it as Eda snorted. "Here Kiddo, get to bed. It's getting late."

Luz agreed before thanking Eda and basically jumping and skipping up the stairs. She giggled as she sat in her own window while looking at the moon. The same moon that she and Amity danced under when defeating Grom.

She knew what she was doing when she was imprinting on Amity tonight. It just felt right for her to do. She was so caught up in the moment that she felt it was the right thing to do. Confess her feelings without actually confessing anything. But thinking on it, that may have been a bad idea. She knew Amity had a crush, yet she'd basically just ignored that and did what she wanted. However, Amity seemed happy within those moments. She'd even imprinted back and purred. But instincts played a big part in an Alpha and Omega's lives. It could've just been her instincts.

Yet, all in all, it was a good day for Luz. No, not just a good day, a great one. She got to go to Grom with her crush, she got to dance the night away, she had many good laughs, and she imprinted on her crush. However, a lingering thought wandered into the front of her mind. What would Amity's parents think?

She shook the thought from her head and stared back at the moon. Her heart swelled and a smile plastered it's self onto her face. This was the best day of her life. And she didn't move for a while, just looking at the night sky. Finally, after a few more minutes, she decided to text her mom before changing out of her suit and going to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY FINISHED IT!!! And I finished it on CHRISTMAS!!! Happy holidays everyone, I hope it's treating you well!
> 
> Also, sad to say, there should only be 4-5 chapters left in the book, so we're nearing the end. The bonus chapters (with the Q&A&D) will come after I finish the book as extra chapters. And just a heads-up, the next chapter may not come out for a bit because my deceasing amount of free time. (;-;)
> 
> But with that said, Thanks for reading, and I can't wait to read y'all's wonderful comments! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!!


	12. Wing It Cuz We're Mega LGBTQIA+

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Luz makes a mess and Amity fixes it. So when Amity makes a mess, Luz will try her best to fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random Fun Fact about the Author here: when I need inspiration to keep going, I look at Y'all's comments. They completely make my day, and I love them so much!
> 
> Just thought you guys should know-
> 
> Another thing: there's a few (like maybe one or two) kinda dirty jokes? Something along the lines of what the Beta Amity or Luz would say, but that's about it.
> 
> And Ayyyy!! First chapter of 2021! Who's ready for some Gay?! Cuz I know this is gonna be the year of us homosexuals. My Gaydar sences it.
> 
> You can always trust a Lesbian's Gaydar. Tis correct 84% of the time! 😌
> 
> !!!TRIGGER WARNINGS!!!
> 
> Mentioned: violence, blood, harsh words, parental abuse, and just over all angst.
> 
> !!!READ WITH CAUTION!!!
> 
> Now onward to gay people fighting with balls 👀

The day started off normal really. Willow was showing her Magic to some students that took interest in her talent. Luz was fighting with her locker... Again. Gus was somewhere in the halls, working on his illusions with other students from his track. And Amity? She was watching Willow from her own locker, waiting for classes to start. However, she absolutely dreaded today. She had a feeling of unease since the moment she'd woken up today, and she knew exactly why.

The Alpha's taunting scent from a little ways down the hall reminded her of that.

She was trying her best to control her instincts that begged her to just simply be near the Alpha. Her Omega wanted nothing more than to be close, and it was driving her mad. But that wasn't the only thing that had her guts in a twist. Today was the start of Grudgby season, the worst time of the year for Amity. And anyone who remotely knew Boscha really.

And speak of the three eyed devil, she came strutting down the hall, looking mildly pissed. Amity could only guess this was because no one had greeted her with cheers and adoration as soon as she walked in the doors. Her nose wrinkled as she smelled the strong scent of the pink haired Alpha. It was like a strong flowery smell, but it was always tainted by the girl's anger. Making the usually okay scent seem like wilted flowers rather than healthy ones.

As Boscha passed the flower witch, she stuck her nose in the air and made a snarky remark about Willow being friends with plants instead of people. She could see Luz pause from the corner of her eye, letting the locker swallow her book once more as she turned to look at Boscha. She could smell the anger radiating from Luz and decided she'd take action before her Alpha decided to fight with Boscha. Not to mention, she'd been waiting to tell Boscha off the moment she broke away from their friend group.

So, Amity walked beside Boscha now, and she could smell the scent of surprise from both Luz and Willow before she spoke. "Still teasing people? Grow up Boscha. I have, so when will you?" Amity kept her nonchalant expression as the pink haired Alpha stopped to gape at her. She could hear a growl tear it's self from Boscha's throat, but didn't flinch. She knew Luz was watching her, so she'd be fine.

However, an unamused chuckle left Boscha as she got really close to Amity's face. From here Amity could smell the wilted flowers up close and personal. The smell made her nose roll up a little, but that didn't seem to phase the fuming Alpha in front of her. "What do you know, Blight? You're just a human lover."

Amity felt a small heat rise on her cheeks, but ignored it. She wasn't going to back off from this. "Apparently, more than you. You're still a bully." She could hear Willow giggle a little from where she stood with the other students and took a small bit of pride in it. That, and the absolutely flabbergasted look on the triclops' face. Amity had never talked back to Boscha before, and while it showed, it also seemed to get her point across.

She didn't want to be around Boscha and her crew anymore. Sure some of them were nice, but they still only stood and watched as Boscha belittled others. Just like she had, before she met Luz. Suddenly, Boscha's fists were wrapped in Amity's cowl. "Take that back you little Bitch!" Boscha snarled. However, Amity didn't even flinch. Boscha wouldn't start a fight, she had a record to maintain. That didn't stop Luz from growling in her spot though. It was a warning to Boscha, and she could tell the other Alpha was watching Luz from the corner of her eye.

Amity chuckled, putting her hands on Boscha's wrists and pulling the Alpha's hands away from her. Only a little resistance met her, but other than that, Boscha let go rather quickly. Amity looked up at a nearby clock and saw classes were due to start any minute now. Perfect timing, in the Omega's opinion. She started walking away from the seething Boscha, but not without throwing in a little remark at the triclops. "Wow, so aggressive today. Must be that time of the month."

As Amity said that she turned the corner, and once out of the crowd's sight, she started to bolt to her first class. And thanks to Amity's perfect timing, the Bell screamed not long after.

She was naturally the first one in class, and decided to take this new found free time to reflect on what she'd just done. Titan, she wanted to scream. Not out of regret, but of joy. She'd finally stood up for herself, and it felt _so_ good! Not only that, but she was almost sure she'd embarrassed the Alpha in front of the little crowd that had gathered. It was a Job well done for Amity Blight.

\-----

Luz, Willow, and Gus we're sitting together in one of the few classes they shared. And so far? It was going great. Other than Gus trying to eat a DVD after thinking it was a cookie. Well... That and a seething Boscha that was sat behind them. The three eyed alpha seemed to already be angry this morning, but it seemed to double after her and Amity's-- admirably hilarious-- argument this morning.

After the minty Omega had left, Boscha had been left watching after her, unable to react to such a comment. And while Luz had laughed with Willow about it on their way to class, Luz was still angry at the other Alpha. When Boscha had grabbed onto Amity, essentially _her_ Omega, Luz was ready to pounce on Boscha. But the calm look on the Omega's face and with no hint of being afraid, Luz held herself back. And seeing what came after, she was glad she did.

But she promised herself that the next time that Boscha or any other Alpha, did something to hurt or make her Omega uncomfortable, she'd make them pay. However, as soon as the thought came, it left. Why was she claiming Amity as hers? She didn't own the Omega, nor did she even know if Amity had wanted to be imprinted on in the first place. Sure, she had imprinted back, but was that Amity or her instints. For all she knew, Amity hadn't wanted it, but her mind was clouded by her Omega wanting to be claimed.

Finally, the Alpha decided to talk to the Omega later. Find out what Amity wanted. But that still left the subject of the note. Amity liked someone already, and Luz was as curious as all 9 rings of hell. Now she'll have to find the perfect time to actually ask. It'll have to be when they're alone so Luz wouldn't make Amity uncomfortable with other people around, but other than that, it should be easy.

If she could actually speak.

Usually whenever she saw the Omega, her throat closes up and she can't utter a word. It's been an off and on thing, but it knew how to show up at the worst of times. Then she'd get all nervous and sweaty. Like this morning. If she wouldn't had been fighting with her locker, Luz would have definitely been beside Amity and trying to strike up a conversation. Emphasis on try. She honestly thought it was hard to talk to the Omega already, having feelings for her and everything. But now, with the newer circumstances, she didn't know if she could actually talk to her without literally combusting on the spot.

Like if one of her glyphs were to suddenly go off while she didn't notice.

But at the same time, her Alpha yearned to be near the other girl. It was like an itch she _needed_ to scratch, but couldn't reach so easily. She needed some confidence. Confidence that she severely lacked. Hopefully her moment would come, but so far, that hasn't happened. So the Alpha decided she'd wait until the moment's right.

Even then, what happened when she had to go back home? She's got to go back at some point... Right? Her mom would be worried. And she couldn't just leave her, Luz was all her poor mother had now. But at the same time, she never felt anything like this with anyone else. To the human world, she was just an outcast. No one even wanted to speak to here there. Here? Things were different, and she wanted to be with Amity.

That being said, while Luz was lost in thought, the Alpha-- that had honestly been a painful thorn in her side since they'd first met-- decided to take the clip from Willow's hair. Now Luz hadn't been taking her suppressants for a small time now, but she knew the familiar feeling of anger bubbling through. She needed to keep a hold of it here in class, otherwise, it could be bad for everyone. So as she turned to face Boscha, she tried her best not to instantly snap. "Boscha, give that back."

A chuckle left the other Alpha as she held the hair pin between two fingers. She seemed to get some enjoyment at seeing the human angry at her. Almost like poking at a cat when you know it's angry, and will try to scratch you. "Y'know human? After you came here, Amity's been such a bitch. She's gone soft. But don't worry, I'm still here to remind you who this school really belongs to." She continued as she put the pin in her own hair. Luz was about to get up and put her own input on the matter, but Gus had beat her to it. He made an illusion of himself that took the hair piece from the girl, before giving it back to Willow.

Boscha gave a small growl before scoffing. Luz wasn't sure what the girl was going to do next, but whatever it was, couldn't be good. "So the friends wanna get in on it too?" With that, the triclops drew a spell circle in the air. At first, Luz didn't know what it was for, but then Willow's things were dumped on their heads. Now, Luz was pissed. And she was sure the whole room could smell it by the amount of eyes that turned to them. Even the teacher stopped his lecture as Luz's growl started at a low rumble.

"Boscha..." Luz warned, teeth grinding together as she spoke. Her fangs were barred at the other Alpha, but Boscha didn't seem to be phased. Instead she just popped a piece of gum in her mouth as she smirked at the Latina. The room was silent as it could be, everyone watching the display.

However, the teacher decided to step in and take charge like he was supposed to do. After clearing his throat a bit roughly, he glanced over the two Alphas. "Ladies. Is there a problem here?" Boscha gave him a bored look before picking up an erasure and spinning it in her hand.

She then smirked at the teacher as she tossed the erasure at Willow's head. "Just some target practice." The triclops said with a sweet, innocent tone of voice. Luz felt her teeth grind, but didn't act upon it. Instead, she just gave a huff of air, hoping it would calm her nerves. News flash: it didn't.

The teacher only made it worse too. He drew a large target on his chest before hopping around the classroom. "Here, use me as your target! I'm I here? Or over here?" She could hear Gus groan beside her and Willow let out a small whimper. This whole Grudgby thing was starting to really tick her off. Even the teachers went nuts over it. Couldn't they see the harm Boscha was causing?

But the girl only scoffed and greyish blue eyes rolled in all three sockets. She flipped her pink hair, and took the gum out of her mouth. "No thank professor. I've got the perfect targets right here." With that, the wad of gum was tossed into Willow's hair as the girls behind them snickered. The teacher went back to teaching his lesson, but Luz doubted she'd ever get to pay attention.

When Willow made a small sound of disgust and frustration, Luz turned to her. She was trying to get the gum out, but it was still sticking to as many strands as it could. Luz instantly knew she needed to comfort the member of her pack, and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. It's not like she can follow us around all day." That made Willow smile, and her mood lighten, so it was good enough for Luz.

However, she couldn't have been more wrong. Boscha did follow them around all day. And boy did she make good on torturing the three students. By lunch, they had decided the only way to avoid her was to also stay clear of the lunch room. Luz could only stare into the distance as she mulled over the day. "I can't believe... She followed us _all_ day. All _fucking_ day!" She yelled angrly while making wide hand gestures. The worst part was that the alpha couldn't even do anything to stop it.

Willow only shook her head as Gus worked to remove the market from his cheek. "Luz, this is Boscha we're talking about. She could probably get away with murder." The Omega said with a tinge of sadness seeping into her scent. She too was wiping away marker and paint splatters.

At that time, Bump walked through and commented, "Boscha got away with murder? Can't say I approve, but at least she's trying new things." When the old man left earshot, Luz gave a huge groan. Of course Bump was also effected by Boscha. Who besides Luz's friends weren't? The number was small enough for Luz to count on one hand.

Quiet fell over the group as they sat, waiting for the bell to scream. So far the day had been hectic enough for Luz to already be tired. She just wanted to go back to bed at this point. But her exhaustion instantly went away as the scent of Rainbow Mint filled her nose. She quickly tried to scrub the graffiti from her face and straighten out her messed up hair. She wasn't sure if she'd actually gotten it all, but she hoped it was good enough for Amity not to notice.

When the Omega entered her vision, she was instantly on her feet with a smile. "Hey! Amity!" She yelled running up to the witch, before nearly tackling her in a hug. She let the familiar smell fill her sences, as it calmed her nerves. All the previous stress of the day melted. As a matter of fact, the stress of her entire week melted. She didn't wanna let go-- like _really didn't_ want to-- but she finally parted with the Omega. When she did, she saw that Amity's face was pure red with blush. And Luz could tell from the scent that it wasn't anger. The thought of _Amity Blight_ blushing at her, _Luz Noceda_ , set the Alpha's heart on fire. The human couldn't help the small blush that spread across her own cheeks as well.

After Amity was quiet for a few seconds, letting her brain reset, her brain started to run on auto pilot. "Oh! Luz you're here! I mean of course you are because this is school, and you love learning about magic, which is what Hexcide teaches, and you go here now with... Uh... Me." There was another pause, but this one was for Luz's brain to catch up. Amity said it so fast, it was almost like she'd said it all in one breath. Which she probably did, but even with that as the case, the Omega seemed to be holding her breath. That or breathing really slowly. It wasn't long before Amity let out a small whimper and her scent became nervous. She ended her word vomit with, "I've... Beentalkingfortolong..."

The alpha shook her thoughts away and decided to deal with the little word vomit later. Right now, she had something important to ask Amity. "Amity, we need your help."

"YES I CAN HELP! Uh... With... What exactly?" Luz chuckled a little at Amity's enthusiasm, to which the Omega was slowly dying inside. Had she really just let herself do that? Her Omega basically just jumped all over the chance of talking to Luz. Was this because she'd imprinted on her? Her feelings felt amplified by a lot, and it was starting to worry Amity. What if she did something she'd regret? Oh, her thoughts were a jumbled mess. However, she managed to catch Willow heading over to some flowers beside the staircase from the corner of her eye. Gus looked like he was still trying to get something off his face, but Amity was unsure what it was.

Speaking of, as she focused more on Luz's face, she noticed some light smudges on her as well. Had something happened to the three of them? The thought alone angered Amity. Someone picking on her Alpha? She didn't like that at all. Who could've done it and why? It was starting to give her a light head ache. However her jumbled thoughts were all answered once Luz spoke. "Boscha's been super annoying today. She keeps picking on Willow, but I want to help. You were friends with her right? Maybe you could help!"

Luz had explained it so vigorously, making hand motions and everything. It made Amity's heart bounce a little. However, this was Boscha they were talking about. She was hard to be around as it was, much less so when Grudgby season came around. Being captain of the team made the girl's ego way to much for anyone to handle really. Not to mention, her inability to think straight-- yes, that was meant figuratively and literally-- when the alpha was near. This being said, the Omega decided to try and expand the distance between them by backing up slowly. "I don't know Luz. She's always been hard to deal with, even when it's not Grudgby season. But she's always been intense about the sport. It's like Grudgby is the only way to get through to her."

The short distance the Omega put between them seemed to do no good as the Alpha only stepped closer. Her face looked smug as if Amity had been subtly hinting at something, but the witchling was confused to what that could be. "Oh, I see! I'm picking up what you're putting down, Blight." Now Amity was more confused than ever, looking down at her feet then her arms to see if she'd dropped something. She hadn't found anything that had fallen and gave Luz a look of question.

_**Quick A/N: why does the scene above make me see Luz with a Lenny Face?! Like all I can see is Luz saying this while looking like** _  
_**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** _

"But I'm... Not putting anything down?" Luz sighed before deflating a little. She was now giving the Omega a confused look of her own. Maybe because she hadn't seen Luz pick whatever it was up? The witch honestly didn't know.

Finally the Alpha just shook her head with a small chuckle. "Sorry, uh... It must be a human thing." The Human's smile turned nervous as she looked away and twiddled her thumbs. It looked cute to Amity. So cute, she just wanted to hold those slightly darker hands in her own to stop the rapid circling of her thumbs. And she almost considered it, if not for the loud yell that snapped both girl's attention away from each other, and back to Willow.

The Omega had been drenched in trash that Boscha-- oh so accidentally-- threw out the window. Amity fumed from her place, failing to notice Luz running to Willow's side and yelling up to Boscha. She did, however, notice the scent of anger from her alpha and the scent of confusion from the other.

And in the end, she watched as Luz challenged Boscha to a Grudgby match on Willow's behalf. Amity felt like face palming at the Alpha's actions, but recognized it as her own fault for telling the human that Boscha only spoke in Grudgby terms. Which, was somewhat true, but still didn't help their case. She doubted that Luz knew how to play Grudgby, Willow wasn't one to actually play sports even though she was fairly athletic, and Gus was more of a supporter instead of a player. It was almost like this was a small recipe for disaster. Yet, she found that this was almost always the case with her object of affection.

Not that she minded. It was that same additude that helped amity repair her relationship with Willow, and her siblings. Not to mention, it was the same blind selflessness that she'd fallen for. Always trying to help her friends, and the members of her pack. It drew Amity and her Omega in, to say the very least.

However, today the Alpha seemed more on edge than usual. A tad more aggravated at things that usually had no effect. Was... Was Luz due for her Rut? If she was, Amity knew for a fact that she wouldn't be able to hold it together near Luz at all. She'd already been having a hard time with the lone fact of their imprinting. Throw a rut into that, only two or three days of being imprinted on, something bad was likely to happen. Sure they may not have been at the age where they feel... Um... "Wanting" yet, but that didn't mean that the Alpha's emotions were a dangerous rollercoaster.

The Alpha's senses and emotions were heightened to a point where anything could set them off. And if Luz had literally imprinted on her from a "in the moment" sort of thing, who could know the outcome of a rut. It was at that point, Amity's face had gotten so red, she probably looked like a freshly squeezed blood apple. Thoughts of marking and a cuddly but possessive Luz filled her imagination. She was so lost in thought, she'd almost missed the alpha doing her small motivational speech. But she managed to tune on enough to get the idea of it.

"So, what about you Amity?" It was a normal question really. Just asking if she was going to join them in the game of Grudgby, but the way she'd said it. The way that Luz _said_ it. It made the Omega weak in the knees. It was such a flirty tone! Did she do it on purpose? How does she even respond to that? That smirk too! It was like she was trying to kill Amity. Not to mention she hadn't really wanted to play since her accident when she used to be captain.

However, what came out of her mouth sounded something similar to this: "Me? On a team. With you? Running around in cute uniforms... Sweating?!" It wasn't what she meant to say at all. She wanted to say she couldn't because her past, or maybe that she'd cheer them on from the stands, but that? No where near close to what she wanted to say. But once her mind was on that track, it was like it couldn't get off. A small scene of a sweaty Luz carrying a ball while in a uniform crossed her mind. It promptly made her blush as she realized what had happened. Only one option now, and that was to leave. However, that plan seemed to have shattered within her mind as well. Because the first thing she did was shout, "I've gotta go!" While running the other direction.

She silently cursed to herself as she finally stopped behind one of the trees on campus, trying to calm her frantic heartbeat. It was like thunder in her ears, bringing up more and more images of Luz with each beat. She sat there for so long that she lost track of time, but when she finally did move, her heart rate had slowed and her bile sack didn't feel like it was trying to jump out of her chest. After checking her scroll, she found that classes were almost done for the day. She'd basically missed half of the last one. However, she'd not be punished. She was the top of her classes and several weeks ahead on all the homework. Not to mention, she was a Blight. She could get away with most things, if she wanted. She'd never made much use of this though. Only ever when it came to Luz, did she take advantage of her Blight status. And now? That was one of these times.

Not to mention, she had heard shouting in the distance. She didn't want to check it out, in all honesty. She wanted to be alone with her thoughts and spare herself anymore embarrassment in front of Luz. But, a small part of her realized that it may be Luz making the racket. So, going against her better judgement, she went to see what was happening. With this said, she didn't expect to see Willow and Gus walking away from a very distressed Luz. The Alpha's scent was coated in thick worry and sorrow as she picked something up as she walked to sit on the bleachers. The sad look on the Latina's face was all it took for Amity to approach her.

And apparently, Luz was so deep in thought while staring at the object in her hands, the didn't sense Amity's presence until she had found the courage to speak again. It was weak, and it became somewhat awkward to force the words out of her mouth. Yet, she found her voice before she'd completely made it by Luz's side. "Hey. Got something on your mind?" She must've scared the Alpha, judging by the way she had jumped. But once she calmed down, the sparkle in her eyes was unmistakable.

She felt her heart melt a little at that. And while her brain told her it was because of them imprinting on each other, her heart told her to enjoy it while it lasted. An imprinting would only last for a month before it wore off, but most Alpha's marked their Omega before that time was over. And once an Alpha marked an Omega, they were marked forever. No amount of time could break the bond that tied the two. So when Luz's eyes lit up, it made Amity's heart throb with hope. "Amity! What are you doing here?"

Luz could smell the nervousness on Amity. But she could also smell the happiness mixed within that. She didn't regret imprinting on the Omega, but she still felt guilty. Amity didn't give her permission to do it. She had a crush on someone else. The human realm had made it painfully obvious that no one liked Noceda that way. No one could. She was just to weird for people to handle. That being said, she highly doubted that Amity felt the same as Luz. She wanted advice about it, in all honesty. And she thought for a moment about asking Willow but...

She had been stupid and pushy. She'd only wanted them to be prepared for the game, but she ruined it. She probably ruined their friendship too. Willow didn't want any part of this Grudgby match to begin with. She would much rather talk things out, but she had been forced into this match because of Luz. And in 100% honesty, Willow was probably right. They should've talked about it instead of just rushing into things like that. But she couldn't help it. A part of her-- her alpha specifically-- was tired of all of Boscha's crap. She just wanted to end it once and for all. She shouldn't have been so stupid.

Those thoughts were broke through by an angelic voice beside her. "I heard a... Commotion of sorts and came to check it out. Is... Is everything okay?" Luz's heart swelled at Amity's concern. It was nice to know that Amity cared enough to ask how she was doing. However, it quickly dropped again when she remembered what had just happened with her friends. She let out a sad sigh before looking at Amity.

"I really... I really messed up. I was so caught up in getting back at Boscha that I didn't realize how much pressure I was putting on Willow and Gus." She gave a dry laugh, before resting her head in her hands. It was really dumb of her, she knew that. But she just wanted to show the other Alpha up. And without fighting too. It was all so... Different for her to be able to do this. And the amount of times that she had held in her anger today, just made it worse.

"Did... Uh..." Luz could tell Amity was hesitant to say whatever it was, but decided not to speak. If she wanted to tell her, then she would. If not, she wouldn't. Finally, Amity seemed to find her focus before continuing. "Did you know-- before Boscha-- that I... I was the Grudgby captain?" Luz perked up at this. She hadn't known this about Amity, at all. As a matter of fact, she didn't know the popular girl was the type for sports. Then again, it also made sense in a way. She knew the Omega to be competitive, so the sport would likely be a good choice.

"No? Why'd you quit?" That's where the other girl seemed to hesitate. Like she was nervous to share what happened. But, to Luz's surprise, she started telling her story. It was like the Omega was lost in her memories, recalling the details. And Luz hung on every word. But as attentive as she was listening, she was also studying Amity's features. It wasn't often she got to actually look at the girl when she was relaxed. And as she talked the more the stress seemed to melt away.

Her lips held a small pout as she talked, and her eyes were focused, but far off. Almost as if she could see it all replaying within her mind. They were a beautiful shade of gold, with little brown specks if you were to look hard enough. They were beautiful. And the light pink that dusted her cheeks-- with her already pale skin-- made them stand out like the sun in a cloudless sky. She hadn't even noticed she'd gotten as close as she did until the Omega turned her face and they touched noses.

Amity promptly fell backwards while her face flushed bright red. She was scared that she'd made the Omega angry for only a second before realizing that she couldn't smell any negative pheromones. It must've been a mixture of surprise and embarrassment. Luz chuckled a little awkwardly before helping Amity back up. "Sorry. I just _really_ like back stories." The Omega managed to get a small grunt out before a small object was placed in her hands. "Thanks Amity. I know what I need to do now."

Amity smelled Boscha approaching not long after, and Luz started to exit the bleachers. The two Alphas met on the field, Amity just out of earshot to hear exactly what was being said. However, it wasn't long before a flaming Grudgby ball came flying towrd Luz's face. The Alpha managed to dodge, but the tree just out of bounds wasn't do lucky. A clean cut hole was shaped through it, burning in all the areas that the ball touched. "Luz!!" The Omega shouted as Boscha readied another ball.

Opening her palm, she saw the hair pin that Willow had been wearing earlier, but now with a bandage wrapped around it. She needed to get Willow and quick. "Hold on a little longer Luz. I'm going to go get help." She whispered to herself before taking off full sprint to the Green House.

It felt agonizing as the seconds slipped by. But she ran, as fast as she could, hoping Luz would be okay for just a little longer. And finally, she made it. There she found Gus holding one of his flags and Willow seemed to be comforting the small Beta. However, once they heard the door slam open, they both turned with wide eyes. "Amity?" Willow asked, not leaving Gus's side as he held the flag delicately. The running caught up with her, and Amity stumbled as she approached them. She was still catching her breath, but it was painfully hard with her lungs feeling like lead.

"It... It's Luz! She needs you guys. I-I know she can be... Be... Ugh! She always gets in over her head. She can be so stupid, which I love- I MEAN HATE! But anyway, she needs you right now, which is sweet... I mean- I hate it and it's dumb!" Amity had never felt more embarrassed in her life. At this point, if one of the plants would eat her she'd be fine with it. Not to mention how hot her face felt. She could probably cook a gryphon egg on her cheek alone.

The two just stood there and looked at her. "I think... You've lost me..." Gus said before looking back down to the flag in his hands. Willow only looked at her with that smug expression of hers. It's like she could see into Amity's soul, and hear her thoughts. She could hide it from Gus-- he was about as dense as Luz-- but she couldn't hide anything from Willow. But no matter how smug, she could smell the hesitation in Willow's scent.

Amity sighed before grabbing Willow's hand and placing the small clip within it. "Listen. I know she messed up. But right now... She needs us." Willow took the pin before inspecting it. Her glasses were blocked by light, so she couldn't tell what the other Omega was thinking, but soon, she looked up with a smile and nodded. Amity was about to thank her or something, but a loud crash from outside made them all pause. Luz needed their help.

\----

Meanwhile, Luz was running and dodging like never before. Sure, back in the human realm she'd done her fair share of running and jumping, but nothing could compare to this. It seemed like Boscha was trying to kill her. Fear made itself known instead of her usual anger. Boscha had taken out a full fucking _tree_ with the last ball she'd thrown. It was obvious that she was starting to get more than a little angry at the fact that Luz was dodging all her attacks. It wasn't until a shout from the background made her pause.

There stood Willow and Gus looking out of breath. Gus however, made his way to the bleachers to continue nursing his flag. Willow came and stood by the human's side, smiling at her until she faced Boscha again. "Stop it Boscha. We still have a game to play." Luz absolutely beamed at her. She was going to face Boscha in a game of Grudgby, and Luz was going to help with every fiber of her being.

Boscha then gave a harsh laugh while a smirk made it's home on her face. "Finally! But where's your third member? You need a team of three to play." Boscha looked smug within her logic. There was only the two of them right now, because one glance at Gus showed that he wouldn't be playing the sport anytime soon. Luz was about to start panicking. Had she unknowingly dragged Willow into being punished with her? Who could they get to play on their team? Who would even be brave enough to face Boscha?

Her worries were quickly extinguished when the smell of Rainbow Mint hit her nose. Amity was still here. And as if on que, there the Omega stood. Behind Boscha with her arms crossed, and a smirk on her face was the very girl Luz had fallen for. The alpha felt herself swoon at how powerful Amity looked while walking passed Boscha and to their little group. "You've officially killed your social life." Boscha said while glaring at the small group.

Luz put a hand on Amity's shoulder, with what she hoped was a reassuring smile. The Omega smiled back at her with the same amount of thankfulness. The Alpha's heart squeezed with joy and pure admiration for the Blight. It was sweet, to say the least. So when Amity turned to Boscha and said, "No. I just made it a hundred times better." Luz couldn't hold back a small huff of laughter.

Of course, Boscha's stance got defensive quickly. She growled at them while her face twisted into a face of disgust. "And what terms? The fact you have that _human_ as a mate?" She sounded disgusted as she practically spit out the word human. It was like just saying that gave her an awful taste in her mouth. Luz could feel her spirits worsen at the thought of someone hating her so much. However, Amity didn't seemed to be phased. Well, besides the small blush that spread across her cheeks.

Amity smirked and narrowed her eyes. "At least she's sweet and honest, unlike other witches I know." Boscha was about to say something, her mouth open wide like she was about to yell. But the Omega stopped her in her tracks by saying something of her own. "Plus, she's not a bitch like you."

Luz gasped before trying to hide her giggles. Willow had done the same while Boscha's team openly snickered behind the triclops. It wasn't the first time she'd heard Amity curse, or even the first time she'd seen the Omega tell Boscha off like that. Yet, it still made Luz feel odd. It just seemed so far out of the girl's personality. Boscha huffed before throwing the ball in her hands on the ground forcefully. "Let's just get this over with!" She walked off somewhere before they were left on the field. It was time to change for the match.

Amity and Willow started off to the locker rooms, but Luz grabbed Amity's arm. Effectively halting the Omega in question. Amity's scent turned to one of confusion before her eyes met Luz's own. The alpha felt her tongue dry and her throat close up, almost nervous to speak to her. She didn't understand it, but she'd lost her ability to speak as soon as their eyes met. That being said, the angle that the sun caught her eyes, was absolutely stunning. She just wanted to kiss the Omega so bad in that moment, it physically hurt to deny herself of it. But that wasn't what she stopped the Omega for. Instead, she silently composed herself before smiling at the green haired girl. "Thanks Amity. I really mean it."

Amity smiled at Luz before leaning in for a hug. The alpha was slightly surprised. Not because of anything major really, only because it was the first one of their hugs that Amity had initiated. Usually it was Luz being physically touchy and such with stuff like this, but for once, Amity had started it. However, that didn't mean she hesitated to return it. As a matter of fact, the Alpha happily accepted the hug. She immediately buried her nose in Amity's neck, inhaling the beautiful scent that comforted her so much. The one that would keep her awake at night, tied to such a beautiful girl. Luz couldn't help but think that whoever Amity's crush was, they were the luckiest person in the world.

They stepped away and Amity started walking once more. Turning her head and smiling at the starstruck Alpha before motioning for her to follow. Luz quickly snapped herself out of her trance before following after the Omega with a spring in her step. Right now, it didn't matter who Amity's crush was. Because in that moment, Amity let her know that she cared. That was enough for Luz, even if it would crush her heart eventually.

**_(It's not the end yet, but I wanted to let y'all know that the Game won't be described in this chapter. Mostly because I can't think of a way to change it up enough for it to be interesting. So we'll be starting at the last match of the Grudgby game! Thanks for understanding :D)_ **

It was the last match with the clock on 20 or so seconds, the points were tied, and both teams were desperately wishing to grab the last point for the game. To see who would win, and who would lose. But no matter the outcome, every member of Luz's team could say that they had fun. Even if they would fail, it had still been a good game. Especially for Amity. She'd never enjoyed the sport as much as she did now, with Luz and Willow.

However, now it was time for the riskiest move in the whole game. The very thing that made Amity quit the game all together. All she had to do was create an opening for Willow and Luz and it would all be fine.

With the plan set, they broke from the huddle they had created and went back to the field. There was Boscha and her crew waiting. The ball was thrown into the air, and the match instantly started. For the first few seconds Boscha's team had the ball, but with an ice spell from Luz, the ball was quickly theirs once again.

Luz was running down the field-- ball in hand while also keeping an eye on Willow to see an opening-- so when Boscha rushed at her, full speed, Luz hadn't noticed. Luckily, Amity did. She was quick to act, shoving Luz forward as Boscha tackled her instead. There was the opening. However, Luz stopped, ready to call after Amity. The Omega only looked at her from the ground before shouting, "Go Luz! Finish this!" So the Alpha did as she was told, making the vine ramp for Willow, using one of her many glyphs. Amity groaned in pain as Boscha got off of her, and started running to the action.

Amity-- on the other hand-- couldn't move. Her leg felt completely busted as she sat up to the best of her ability. As the timer sounded, showing Luz and Willow had scored, Amity quickly scooted herself to the sidelines. The Omega wasn't sure what happened after, only the fact that Luz was then yelling as the girls from the other team flocked around Willow. It wasn't long before she heard her name and her two teammates ran to her sides. "Amity! Oh Dios mío, are you okay?!"

Amity forced out a strained laugh while holding her leg. Luz was always so concerned about her, and it was honestly cute. Cuter than it had any right of being. "Yea, I just hurt my leg. I, uh, should be fine." Luz seemed to think about it for a second before an idea formed in her head. Amity was a little scared of what it may be, knowing the alpha, it could be anything but at the same time she knew it'd be nothing that'd hurt her.

"How about I carry you?" Luz asked with that beautiful smile on her face. Amity could've just melted right then and there. She could hear it now. _Here sits the puddle of Amity Blight. Melted by the pure compassion and kindness of a cute girl._ Titan, that'd be embarrassing. Yet, her brain seemed to still be processing the words, as her face flushed darker than what could be played off as adrenaline.

"Ah, what? Noooo, I'm fine! I mean, who's Amity? Hehe..." Now, Amity didn't mind being a puddle. She just word vomited while asking who she was... She was ready for the Titan to just take her out, and let her rest from this embarrassment. It was so stupid of her to say. But-- Luz being the most caring person Amity could think of-- just took that as an invitation to just... Scoop her up! Being so close to Luz, while she was sweating and her scent was at it's strongest must've short circuited the poor Omega's brain, because her next three words had come without thought. "Oh. Wow! Sports..."

Luz only laughed as Willow gave her a look that obviously said, "I know" without any words having to be shared. Luz and Amity said their final fairwells-- well, Luz did. Amity was still short-circuiting, so all she could give a slight nod to the two-- and Luz started in the direction of the school. The trip was mostly silent other than Luz asking every once in a while if the Omega was uncomfortable. Each time, Amity would politely decline any adjustments and they would continue.

Meanwhile, Luz was having her own inner battle. The scent of Amity this close, the feeling of the girl being so close to her, it was honestly intoxicating. Not to mention, how much the sweat was increasing the beautiful smell. At this point, Luz felt like Rainbow Mint would be ingrained into her nose long after she dropped Amity off. If she dropped Amity off that is. She may just stay by her side to make sure the omega is okay.

They finally made it to the nurse, who was some snake like creature, and let Amity lay on a nearby bed. The doctor shot the human a weary glance before starting the check up. First the nurse cast a spell on Amity's leg before they removed the shin guards, shoes, and socks. After they inspected the area, the nurse started wrapping the foot an gauze. Luz stayed close to Amity's side the whole time there, making sure she was okay. Neither remembered when exactly it happened, but soon the two girls were holding hands. Amity became flustered, but didn't comment on it, afraid to ruin the moment. Soon, the nurse was done with the leg. It now sported a cast with a couple healing stickers on it.

After being handed a crutch the girls were sent on their way. Both reluctantly removed their hands from one-another so Amity could actually use them with her crutch. Once that was over, it seemed like everything went back to normal. They talked and laughed about Azura while leaving the school. They failed to notice the person walking their way. Said person shoved Amity with their shoulder as they walked by, effectively knocking the witch to the ground, and Luz's anger spiked. She growled before whipping her head in the direction of the person before being met with three eyes and pink hair.

Luz had enough of this girl's additude, and continued to growl as Boscha laughed. "Aww, is the pathetic little alpha angry?" Luz said nothing but turned back to Amity, helping the girl from the ground. Luz's growl had died down, but the hairs no the back of her neck were still standing. Boscha scoffed before getting closer to the two. "What's wrong? Your little runt get hurt or something?" She was taunting Luz, and it was painfully obvious. At that, Luz turned to face her once again with a wild look in her eyes.

"What's wrong, you ask? I'll tell you what's wrong. You've got three eyes, but you're still so blind you couldn't see where you're going! Not to mention how horrible you are at reading someone's character. Can't you see that now is not the time?! How are you so _blind_?" Luz caught her breath after basically shouting at Boscha, but her fangs stayed bared. She didn't know what came over her, but the wave of anger she felt was just so strong, she couldn't hold back any longer. She'd put up with this girl enough between her time in the potion track, today, and just in general. One wrong move and Luz was afraid she'd lose it.

Amity was being strangely silent too. Maybe she was scared of Luz, or maybe she was just wondering where this would go. Luz was to afraid to turn and check. Afraid of what she'd see on Amity's face. Boscha huffed out angrly before grabbing onto the front of Luz's hoodie. "What do you know, you're just a pathetic human." Boscha was now growling with Luz. Boscha's free hand lit on fire before forming into a fist. Luz could hear Amity make a small noise, like she wanted to interject, but didn't know how. But Luz was to angry, to into the moment to actually stop herself. She was about to get into a fight, and at this point nothing could stop her.

Luz stayed silent to Boscha's question, but this only seemed to make her even more angry. The punch was thrown, and hit Luz in the face. Luckily, she hadn't gotten burned, but she knew that it would leave a bruise. Plus, it made her nose stuffy, and dulled down her sense of smell. However, that punch was all it took for the Latina to lose it. Luz threw a punch of her own, hitting the triclops in the stomach. Boscha let go of her shirt to clutch her sore body, and Luz took this opportunity to give the other girl a knee to her nose.

Unlike most, the three eyed alpha took the momentum from that hit to bring the back of her head to Luz's jaw. It surprised her because it'd never happened before. Most just gave into the force and fell backwards. It seemed like Boscha had more fighting experience than the human had accounted for. While Luz was distracted, the Triclops tackled her to the ground. The air left her lungs as her back hit the hard concrete, and the other girl landed on top of her. Boscha went in for another punch, but Luz scooted her head as much as she could and avoided it.

This process repeated about three times before Boscha gave up on that plan. The triclops then grabbed her throat as Luz tried to shove her away. After that didn't work she tried to tug on the other girl's wrists while she started kicking, but the witch was to far away from her legs to actually get hit. It was looking hopeless for Luz in her opinion, but she couldn't find the strength to actually pull the girl off. Spots were starting to enter her vision from lack of air.

"Luz!"

The alpha in question glanced at Amity. She was crying, and had fallen on her knees while doing so. She looked so helpless, and scared. A fire was reignited in the Alpha. She needed to comfort her Omega, and make sure she was okay. So with this newfound willpower, she moved her neck just enough to plant one of her fangs into Boscha's arm. The pink haired girl let go in alarm, and gave Luz just the opening she needed to shove her off.

The human coughed a few times and caught her breath a little before she felt a force hit her shoulder. It sent her scooting back a little, but not far enough to hit anything. The triclops had kicked her shoulder, while also backing up a little. However, a second of silence was all that held under the alphas. Boscha lunged at her again, only for Luz to roll away in a dodge. By the time Luz stood up again, Boscha had completed another spell circle that had given her claws. Luz yelled a few curses to herself as four of the five nails sunk into her shoulder.

Luz brought up a foot and kicked Boscha away before tackling her to the ground. The triclops put up an arm to block whatever was coming, but Luz saw this as an opportunity to grab the arm between her jaws and bite. Teeth sunk into flesh as the girl cried out and shoved Luz's face. The human didn't let go. Not until a swift punch to the face literally knocked her completely off the other girl. Luz growled again, and was about to jump back into the fight, but a firm hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Please Luz, stop, let's just go. She's not worth it." Amity was holding her shoulder, tears still in those beautiful eyes. Luz felt herself calm down almost immediately, as she looked at Amity. The alpha put her head down in shame, and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"A-Amity... I'm... I'm sorry." Luz was on the brink of tears now, knowing that she probably frightened the Omega. She never wanted Amity to see her like this again. She'd already seen enough while they were fixing her memories, but to see it happen in person must have been terrifying. Amity looked a little paler than usual, and she was shaking slightly. The sight broke Luz's heart in two.

Suddenly, the Omega's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to say something, but it was cut off by something hitting the side of Luz's head. It hit her so hard that she had been flung into one of the lockers on the other side of the hall. When she opened her eyes again, she saw that Boscha was putting down her leg, meaning she had just kicked Luz. Her ear was ringing so loud she almost couldn't hear anything, but he managed to hear Amity shouting her name. Boscha smirked and walked up to Amity, before she put a hand on her shoulder. All it took was the flinch upon contact for Luz to be up on her feet again. She ran up and punched the triclops on the jaw, before giving Boscha her own kick, but this one was aimed right at her stomach. When it landed Boscha, fell onto the floor and groaned. However, she made no move to try and get back up. "Don't _fucking_ touch her." Luz spat before she turned back to face Amity. "Come on, let's go." Was all Luz said before she picked up Amity's crutch and gave it back to her.

Luz was about to walk ahead of Amity before she heard the girl grunt. She turned back to see Amity struggling to keep up with her. However, she wasn't expecting to have the smaller girl grab onto her arm. "Wait, Luz. Follow me." Luz did as she was told, and followed Amity's slow pace down the hall. The silence hung over them like a big grey cloud, until the alpha heard a door creak open. That's when she realized, Amity had brought them to a bathroom. A one person bathroom at that. Luz hadn't known that this school had these. She thought it was just the ones with stalls, but then again, this school was full of diversity. It was no wonder that a bathroom like this was here.

The door closed and Luz stood outside of it, waiting for Amity. However, a two whole seconds passed before the door opened again, the Omega poking her head out. "Are you coming in or what?" Luz jumped a little from where she stood. She wasn't expecting that. Nor was she expecting the playful tone in the Omega's voice. But no matter what she expected, she shuffled into the bathroom awkwardly and stood by the door, unsure what to do. Amity sighed before pointing to the toilet. Luz was confused at first until Amity told her to sit, which she did with no hesitation. The lid was already down, so she guessed that's what Amity had done in the two seconds the door was closed. The Omega then got some towels and put them under the tap, soaking them before turning off the sink and squeezing the extra water out of it.

Once that was done she hobbled her way back to the Alpha and started to clean around the girl's mouth. This didn't last long before Luz stood up, and scooted to the side. Amity stood, confused at the Alpha's actions. She was about to ask when Luz decided to speak. "Sit down." Luz said it gently, trying her best not to scare Amity again, and also trying not to sound pushy. She was sure that the Omega was just as shook up about it as she was before. Her nose was still stuffed up from earlier, so she couldn't use Amity's scent to understand her feelings. So instead, she'd decided to tread lightly around the girl.

Amity did as she was told--sitting her crutch to the side, and out of the way-- before Luz kneeled down in front of her. She didn't want the Omega to stand when she had a broken leg, that'd just be wrong. Amity hummed as she started cleaning again. Silence fell over the two once more, only being broken by a small hiss from Luz whenever Amity pressed down a little to hard in one spot.

When Amity had finished cleaning the other's face of the bloody mess, she tossed the towel in the trash beside her. And finally, silence was broken once more. "Are you okay?" Luz asked worried. Amity had just witnessed Luz fight Boscha. Two Alphas going at it with no signs of stopping. That potentially could've scared the Omega for life, and she just wanted to know how if the girl was going to be alright.

She was caught off guard by the green haired girl's next action. Amity brought Luz into a hug, being mindful of her wounds. "I should be asking you that, dummy." Tears welled up in Luz's eyes again, and she wished that she could only smell the sweet scent of the girl in front of her. It would help her calm down greatly. Not to mention, being able to tell the Blight's mood. But she didn't hug Amity back. She needed to know Amity's true thoughts about the matter.

Luz nudged the Omega away gently, keeping her eyes on the green haired girl. Amity looked confused, and a little hurt, but didn't question it when she saw the tears in her eyes. "Amity... Are you sure..? T-That you're not... Afraid of me?" Tears started falling and she averted her gaze from the Omega. A sob escaped her before the Alpha could hold it back. Just the very thought of Amity being afraid-- of her no less-- made Luz overall sad. She didn't want to lose Amity just because she couldn't control her temper. "I'm-I'm so _violent._ A-And I promise I don't mean to be but... I don't want you to be afraid of me. Pl-please... Tell me you aren't scared of me..."

Luz was now shaking, and sobbing in the bathroom floor. Her fists were buried in the Grudgby shorts she never got to change out of, knuckles turning white at the grip she held. She couldn't even look Amity in the eyes. All she could do was stare at the floor while sobbing uncontrollably. Her stuffy nose was getting worse, making her breathe through her mouth instead. The alpha almost didn't notice as Amity's hand grabbed her chin softly, before guiding her face to face with Amity.

She then moved the hand from Luz's chin to where it lightly cupped her cheek. Her eyes looked determined and hopeful, but they were still glassy. "Luz. I could never, _ever_ be afraid of you. That fight wasn't your fault, Boscha started it. If she would've just left us alone, this wouldn't have happened." Amity leaned in and placed her head on top of Luz's before stroking the back of her head. It was calming the alpha down at a steady pace, and the Omega silently hoped she wasn't pushing on some boundaries.

A sniffle was heard from the Alpha below her, and she grabbed at the toilet paper beside her before grabbing a piece. The human blew her nose-- finally getting rid of the clumps of blood that was blocking it-- before throwing away the paper. A wet chuckle escaped Luz before she spoke. "You promise y-you're not afraid of m-me?" Amity gave a small chuckle of her own before responding.

"Me? Amity Blight, scared of a huge dork like you? Never." That drew a laugh from the Latina. Amity was glad she could freely joke like this near Luz. Her parents would have nothing of the sort, and the group she left behind would probably just get offended. With Luz it was different. Everything was different... But in a good way. In a way that Amity looked forward to everyday. This was her new routine, and she couldn't help but love every second of it. Luz then wrapped her arms around Amity, finally retuning the hug as her scent lost the sadness within it.

The two stayed like that for a while before Amity pulled away and touched their foreheads together. It was a gesture to say, "you're not alone. You're safe with me." When they pulled away once more, Luz had snorted at the sheer mess that was Amity's hair. The once perfect ponytail was now loose and messy on her head. Some strands were standing up and made her look like she had just gotten shocked. The Omega didn't seem to be aware of it though, because her face turned into something more confused.

In a bold moment, Luz took out Amity's hair tie before proceeding to fix it back up. The Omega's face turned pink at the proximity. Luz's face was only a few inches from her own. Not to mention the amazing sensation of the Alpha's fingers playing and working with her hair. It'd be so easy for her to lean forward and just kiss Luz. And she would've too, if it wasn't for the Latina pulling away. "There you go! All fixed up!" And the girl beamed. She looked like a literal angel with that pure smile. Amity wondered how someone could hate a girl so beautiful and sweet. Luz then stood up before holding a hand out to Amity and helping her up.

From there, the two walked back to the locker rooms together and changed before going their separate ways. Luz tried, begged even, to go with Amity to make sure she got home safe. However, the Omega insisted that she could handle it and left a whining alpha on her own.

But to tell the truth, she was worried. There was no way that her parents wouldn't notice the broken leg. And once they noticed that, they'd also notice the difference in her scent. They would instantly know that she had imprinted on Luz and vise versa. Frankly, she didn't want to involve Luz with that part of her life. The part that had been so cold to the alpha before and had honestly been really judgmental. She really didn't want to put Luz through something like that again. Especially when she knew that her parents were 10× worse than she could ever be.

She was so lost in thought, that she hadn't even realized that she was on the front steps of Blight Manor. She felt a shiver go up her spine before slowly opening the door. It was quiet and cold like it had always been, but that didn't mean it made her any less nervous. Infact, the silence of it all made her more nervous than she would've been otherwise. She slowly made her way through the kitchen then up the stairs. Those were a little hard, considering her broken leg, but so far it seemed to be okay. Yet, she found it odd that she hadn't seen either twin, nor her parents.

As she made it to the top stair, Amity was sure that she wasn't going to run into anyone. Maybe she'd gotten lucky for another day, and she'd get to go back to school tomorrow with no worries or anything of the sort. But as if the world had a huge grudge against her, as soon as she entered her room, there were her parents. Each holding a sibling, both of which looked extremely deflated. Almost lifeless within the adult's grip.

Her mother-- Odalia was the woman's name-- had the usual cold stare on her face. However, now, those same freezing eyes held disappointment, anger, and even a hint of sadness. But going off her scent alone, she was angry. It instantly made Amity's blood freeze and ears lower. Not to mention, her father wore the same expression while having the same anger in his scent. Alador was usually more reserved, hiding his emotions behind a perfect mask. But right now, his emotions were clear on his face. And this scared the young Omega to no end.

"Amity. Why is your leg in a cast?" Odalia asked with a smile, that was clearly fake. After living with these people all her life, she knew what was real and what was fake. It was hard to tell the difference sometimes, but usually Amity could tell. It was all in her eyes. If it's genuine, her eyebrows lower. If not, they rise. Almost like she was in disbelief of something.

The small girl swallowed harshly, the saliva in her mouth becoming thick. It was almost so thick she had a problem breathing evenly. She was in trouble, that much was clear. No matter what she said, the outcome would not change. But she willed herself to answer the question. If she didn't, whatever punishment they would have in store for her would be much worse. So taking a deep, but shaky breath, she steeled her nerves to the best of her ability. "I-I broke it in a game of Grudgby."

Odalia hummed in thought, but she could see the grip on Emira's shoulder tighten. The young beta flinched a little, but kept her face neutral. Amity's heart went out to her older siblings, even if she had no idea what they had done to be here in the first place. Whatever it was, they must've not been proud of it, if the way they were holding themselves said anything. "I thought you didn't play that... Sport anymore." Her mother's eyes narrowed as she spoke. The young Omega knew she was in dangerous waters now. Her mother's smile faded quick, being replaced by a thin line that read clear disappointment.

Amity thought quickly. What could she say that would be believable? Without mentioning Willow or Luz? Her brain found an excuse not long after, and she hoped her parents would buy it. "Boscha said she was a better player than me. I challenged her to prove her wrong." Her mother's eyes let up on her glare, only by a little, but then her father's eyes slanted downward. He wasn't believing it, Amity knew. But she had to stick to her story.

Then he spoke. His voice sent chills down her spine, and she had to suppress a shiver. "Did you win?" It was worded like a question, but it almost sounded like a demand. Almost like he was daring for her to say she'd lost. But unfortunately, she couldn't say they won. The other team had found the Golden Smidge, meaning they got to take the win instead. She hoped that it would be an excusable reason for her to answer his question with a no.

"I would have, of she wouldn't have caught the Golden Smidge. However, I did have the higher score between the two of us." He hummed and glanced to his wife. Who in turn gave a silent nod before they both faced Amity once more. Alador gave Edric a squeeze on the shoulder, Amity could tell by the way his shirt shifted.

He looked up to father's face, to which the Alpha gave a stern glare. "Go ahead and tell Amity here, what you and Emira did." The youngest Blight watched as her siblings' ears went down and both of them looked guilty. She then realized what they were doing her, meaning that this wasn't going to be good for any of them. As a matter of fact, Amity could feel that tonight wasn't going to be anywhere near silent. Em played with her hands, fidgeting nervously with them while Ed chewed on his lip. However, the grip on Ed's shoulder seemed to tighten as he let out a small whimper.

Ed was in pain, Amity and Emira could both tell. His eyes were glassy with unshed tears, while his brows knitted together. Finally, he broke, opening his mouth and telling Amity exactly what was happening. "Amity... We're sorry. We were snooping around your room..." Amity gasped, but instead of anger, she felt her blood freeze once again as fear started to creep into her system. If her parents were involved, then that could only mean the twins found something that they didn't like.

Amity tried to control her breathing, but it started coming out as small, quick breaths. She was going to hyperventilate if this kept on, and after that, she may send herself spiraling farther. That being said, it seemed no one noticed the Omega's dilemma. Instead Emira picked up where Edric left off. "We found a box with your initials on it," Amity's heart stopped for a moment, hearing those words. They had found her box from Grom. "And we opened it as mother and father came in to check on you."

Amity felt like she was falling. She wasn't, she knew because the crutch under her arm was becoming more and more uncomfortable with each second she stood. Her body wanted nothing more than to rest after today, so this news literally made her body feel like lead. To make it worse, her mother pulled a photo out of her pocket, and held it up. Amity became dizzy at the sight of it, and all the possible things that her parents could say started making their way to the front of her brain. "Who are these people Amity?"

Another demand that was disguised as a question. It was starting to make the young Omega sick to her stomach. She hadn't even noticed the tears that started to well up in her eyes, or the slight tremor that racked up and down her whole body. But again, she was forced to answer, otherwise risk a greater punishment than what was already planned. "T-Those... Those are my f-friends."

Her father scowled and Amity shrunk back as a low rumble started in the back of his throat. "Amity Blight. I thought we resolved this problem _years ago._ You are not to be hanging around that _half-witch_ any longer. And a human? You are a Blight and you should act like it. Is that clear?" He all but yelled in her face. Meanwhile, Amity was well aware of her crying now. Even though her nose was stuffy, the smell of her parent's anger was more suffocating than anything else. It was almost like she was drowning.

Drowning in a sea of hate and disappointment that her parents had created. She hated it. And she hated everything her parents stood for and tried to make her do. But even more than that, she hated her inability to stand up for herself. No matter what they said or did, she was forced to go along with it. To be a little pawn in their game. But this time was different. This time, her Omega stood proud instead of rolling over and taking whatever was next to come. It growled and fought her parents inside her mind. She found that her Blight agreed. This was not a matter she was going to give up on. She would never give up on Luz.

However, it must've taken her to long to answer because next thing she knew, she was on the floor as her face stung painfully. Her right ear was ringing, but through the left, she could hear Ed and Em shouting. The words were unrecognizable, but of course her father's words cut through. They were close to her, so she didn't even need to open her eyes to know it was him who had hit her. "Your father asked you a question. Answer it." Her mother "helpfully" supplied.

That was it, the final straw. She didn't want-- no, wasn't. She wasn't-- going to put up with this. Her newly surfaced anger was basically pouring out her ears now, and she growled without thinking. "No. They are my friends. I... I _refuse_ to leave them!" Her father stood up straight with a mixed look of disgust, confusion, and surprise. As a matter of fact, the other members of her family seemed to be just as surprised, if not more. The twins glanced at each other before nodding. They were going to help Amity out, even if it was only a little. With their mother distracted, they easily snuck away from her grip and started casting multiple spells.

Their mother didn't seem to notice though, as she too approached the injured girl on the floor. "Amity, you do not growl at your father." She was angry, face turning a little mad from anger. It was easy to see where Amity got it from when the woman did things like this. She was, unfortunately, like her mother in many cases. This just so happened to be one of those times. And also like her mother, she was hard headed with the same short temper.

Her mouth ran away with her. It was almost like her brain didn't have any control of what was being said anymore. She was basically on autopilot, but she didn't care. As long as she wasn't surrendering to their bull shit anymore, she was fine. They could hit and curse her all they wanted, but she didn't care. After tonight, she may never come back to the manor. "Oh, so he can growl at me? How's that fair?" Odalia scoffed before grabbing her face roughly.

"Because he's your father." The woman basically snarled in her face while pulling it to her own. "And you will not associate with that human again, you hear?" Amity only looked at her mother head on before spitting in the woman's face. As expected, the woman threw her away while making a sound of disgust.

Amity let herself smile as she saw Odalia trying to get the spit off her face. She took a small bit of pride at the look on her face. The pure disgust was absolutely amazing, and she felt like she actually had some power for the first time in a while. "I choose who I will and will not associate with. I love Luz, and I will never leave her side." Her mother gasped while her father growled once more.

Alador stepped forward, stepping on Amity's discarded crutch and breaking it in the process. It cracked painfully under his heeled boots, as he stepped closer to her. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward then up, forcing her to stand. She winced at the sharp, shooting pain that travelled through her foot, but continued to glare down her father. "Is that what that smell is? You let that human _imprint_ on you?!" His words held fury, as did his eyes and scent, but Amity wasn't phased. Not anymore. Anything that said or did didn't matter. She'd always have her friends in the end, and right now, that seemed more important than some half ass family that didn't even love her.

Her wrist felt raw. She was certain that it would bruise in no time with the grip her father held. But she'd never felt so alive. She was doing what she wanted, she was going to be free, whether her family accepted that or not. "Yep, and I loved every. Fucking. Second of it." Her mother looked like she was going to snap, and her father already looked beyond pissed. However, next thing she knew, she was being dragged out of the room by her wrist.

She caught a glance at her siblings who looked scared, but also like they were silently cheering her on. None of them had ever dated to stand up to their parents before. Now that one of them did, there was no telling what could happen next. They can't throw out _all_ of their kids. And if they did? Oh well, everyone would be happier without the other. Her father didn't slow, nor correct her position as he stomped down the stairs. Instead, he just dragged her behind them the whole way.

It was painful to say the least, but Amity endured the pain. She had done it before, she could do it again. It wasn't the first time her parents had gotten physical with her, it just hasn't happened ever since she started following their every order. Like a slave serving their masters, she had obeyed as long as she could remember, but now? She was done. She wasn't going to take this lying down. She was finally going to escape this torture, whether it was on her parent's terms, or her own. That being said, she wasn't expecting Alador to actually toss her from the doorstep.

After hitting the ground, she bounced once before rolling the rest of the way into the yard. The movement upset her foot to no end, making fresh tears fall from her eyes. "Don't _ever_ come back unless you want to apologise. It's obvious you're not a Blight." At this Amity found herself laughing. She was still sobbing, so she probably looked insane to anyone who could probably see or hear, but the young Omega didn't care.

When she calmed down, her mother and father were scowling at her from the doorway. The look on their faces made her feel powerful, made her feel like she finally escaped the losing battle she had been trapped in for the longest time. "That's fine. I never wanted to be a Blight anyway. Blight's are cold and heartless, but me? I've actually felt things, like love, sadness, happiness, and so much more! I'd rather be a human than be a Blight, because they're nothing more than stone." At that her father growled and looked like he was going to step forward, but Odalia stopped him. Her eyes were always cold and lifeless, but now they were almost burning. Burning with anger and disappointment, but Amity could care less. The young Omega was already angry as it was, but the fact that her parents were so dense and heartless just fueled it. They had no one to blame for this, other than themselves.

The door slammed shut as Amity laid back and caught her breath. The pavement walkway had scraped her up more than a little, not to mention the throbbing pain in her leg had only increased since it'd been broken. She knew her crutch was still in the house, but at the same time it probably wouldn't do any good after her father had broken it. Speaking of inside, she wondered how her siblings were doing.

Yes, she was mad at them. They had basically told their parents that Amity was friends with "undesirable people" as a Blight. And while it may not be their fault that Alador and Odalia walked in, they had still been messing with her stuff. Not to mention, being in her room without permission. However, even after all that, she couldn't _stay_ mad at them. Maybe tell them off or tease them about it in the future, but she certainly wasn't going to be angry over this forever.

Heck, she was actually happy to finally leave this place. If not for the scrapes and bruises, she would've called this a reward instead of a punishment. It made another giggle rise up in Amity's throat before she slowly sat herself upright. Maybe she'd end up thanking her siblings for this someday. But right now, she needed a place to stay that wasn't their front yard, nor on the Blight property. Luckily, a place came to mind fairly quick, and she was summoning an abomination to carry her there. She knew she'd be safe there, because it was the place that she held dear to her heart since the day it found her.

\----

Luz was currently sitting on the window within her room. King and Eda were downstairs doing whatever, while she had been drawing, but she had the sudden urge to sit there. She looked out and saw the stars and moon in a beautifully purple and blue sky. The waves were crashing on the beach as far as Luz could tell, and everything seemed silent. It was peaceful. Or at least, it would've been if it wasn't for the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Luz felt like something was horribly wrong, but she couldn't tell what that something was. Instead she sat in her window and pondered over the fact. However, soon she huffed and went to pick up all the art supplies she'd left on her floor. Once she picked up all the pencils and put them away, she was about to do the same with the paper. But she stopped. She looked over them once more before she blushed at the images. She'd drawn her and Amity.

Now, this wouldn't have been a problem if it were just the regular, friendly things that people would do together. But these were so... Couple-y that they made her heart speed up by just imagining each scene. One was her and Amity, on a date in a human coffee shop. Another was of them holding hands as they walked through a park of some kind. The final one is the one that Luz really loved, and the main reason her cheeks were currently ablaze. It was her and Amity-- of course-- in wedding dresses. They had their hands clasped between them as they were both leaned in for a kiss.

Luz looked at the picture a little longer before she put her hand up to her own lips. Could she... Could she kiss Amity and just play it off as a human thing? In all honesty, probably not. The Omega had seemed really jumpy around her today, and it was honestly worrying. The only time she seemed like herself was when her and Luz were alone together. Was she embarrassed of her? Or was she just nervous about how people would react?

Luz was a far cry from popular, that's for sure, while Amity was on the complete other side of that spectrum. She's literally a Blight, and one of the most popular kids in school. What would people think if someone like her started dating someone like Luz. Maybe that was why Amity always seemed so nervous around her? Then if that was the case, why would she hang out with Luz at all? She was probably overthinking this all to much, but she couldn't help it. She just wanted to know how Amity felt.

Speaking of the green haired Omega, Luz was starting to wonder if she got home okay. True, she was a witch who was more capable of defending herself than Luz would be right now, but if she had learned one thing, it's that the isles is unpredictable. Anything could happen here. Maybe that's what her gut feeling was. She was probably just overly concerned for the Omega. That being said, she wanted nothing more than to run out that window right now and find Amity, wherever that may be.

Finally, Eda called Luz downstairs for dinner. And while she hesitated to actually leave her perch at the window, she eventually got up and sat at the table. They were having tentacles with eye pudding and scram crackers. The crackers kept trying to run away, so Luz had to eat those first, but it wasn't a big deal. King had finished his first, as usual, and Eda followed not long after him. As the little demon scampered off, Eda turned to see that Luz was dragging behind. She'd eaten both of her tentacles, leaving only half of one behind, and she still had a bit of eye pudding left. It was odd, because usually, Luz finished her food quite fast. The older Alpha had a feeling she knew exactly what all this was about.

Eda sighed and propped her head up on her palm. Luz hadn't even noticed the Owl Lady watching her until the older alpha reached over and flicked the human on the ear. The human yelped in surprise while the older woman laughed. Luz held the offending ear while she whimpered. "Edaaaaa! What was that for?" It took the older woman a little longer to calm all the way down. She kept stopping, but after taking one look at Luz's face of utter betrayal, she'd bust out laughing again. Eventually, she did get calm, but it was a long and hard battle for Luz to not just get up and leave to her room.

When calm Eda smirked at the young alpha. "So, what's on your mind kiddo?" Luz sputtered, trying to find a form of language-- any single one of them!-- so she could ask Eda how she knew. But the older woman only hushed her by handing her two juice boxes. While Luz appreciated her offer, Luz wasn't even hungry, much less thirsty. She was about to ask when Eda spoke, "It's for you and mini Blight. You're gonna go to her, right?"

Luz paused, letting the info soak in. But as soon as it did, her face exploded with a blush that covered her face and her ears. "Wha- Eda I don't even- How?" The Owl Lady leaned back in her seat comfortably. The countertop behind her was holding her like a safety net, incase she leaned to far back. But this didn't keep the smug look off her face for long. As soon as she found her balance, Luz started speaking again. "I'm not even sure if she wants to see me. Much less where she even is right now."

Eda nodded before shooting the younger alpha a grin. The Owl Lady had been in the same situation before with a beautiful Omega once. Unfortunately, something happened and she never got to see them again. Since then, she hadn't been with anyone even though the imprint had worn off. Faded away with time. But a part of her Alpha still longed to be with the other. "You want to go to her though, right? You feel like something's wrong and you need to go protect her." Luz snapped her jaws shut and looked away. She didn't know how Eda had found out, but Luz was happy that she wouldn't have to outright say it. So instead she just nodded and looked back to her food. She scooted it away from her lightly. She had lost her appetite long before now.

Eda stood and put a hand on each of Luz's shoulders. "Listen. If you feel like you need to go to her, then maybe you should and maybe you shouldn't. It's whatever you choose. But whatever that is, your teenage but better be in bed before Midnight, cuz you've got school tomorrow." At that Eda ruffled Luz's hair and started to walk away. Of course, Luz whined in return before trying to fix it, but she had a small smile on her face. "If you need me, I'll be in my room." The older woman hollered before going up the stairs.

With a huff of laughter, Luz tossed her food to Hooty before placing her plate in the sink and going upstairs to her own room. There, she found that her window was still open. The sky had gotten darker and the moon got bigger while the stars got brighter. It was beautiful. However, something caught her eye. It seemed brighter than the moon itself, but was a beautiful shade of pink. There, standing proud above the other trees, was the Grom tree. The thing that Amity and Luz made together on the night they defeated Grom, and imprinted on each other. It made the alpha sigh in content. She was happy to have such an impact on the island. In the small time the tree had been standing, principal Bump had already sent a form to the emperor asking if it could be counted as a monument for the town.

It would stand as a symbol of Grom being defeated once and for all, no longer living in fear of the monster. Bump had also told Luz that Grom will still happen each year-- since it'd been a tradition for the last 100+ years-- but now it was a celebration of Grom's defeat rather than a fight for the safety of the isles. So now, it was actually a lot more like prom now.

But the strange part about the tree was the fact that it was not only taller than the other trees, but it was also pink. It almost reminded Luz of Earth's cherry blossoms. The human had to wonder if that was the result of magic, or something else.

However, now the tree was calling to her. It was beckoning her with a tugging at her mind and heart. Luz first thought she could ignore it by leaving the window, but as soon as she turned around and started to get ready for bed, the churning was back in her gut. Eventually, the Alpha sighed while standing at the window. She'd never get any sleep if things were to go on like this. She hopped out her window with no further hesitation, and slid down the roof to the ground. The alpha landed with a thump, and her ankles hurt from the impact, but she shrugged it off and started off into the woods.

Luz soon found that, no matter how dark it is and how little she knew her way around the woods, she seemed to be going on autopilot. Like her body already knew the exact path to take. It was odd to the human, but she guessed it wasn't really important. The tree was apart of her-- in some way or another-- so not much thought was put into it. Well, that is until she heard a voice. Then after another yard or so of cautious steps, the smell of Rainbow Mint hit her nose.

Once she got close enough, she hid in the bushes and watched. Kinda like when she first met Willow. But this time Amity seemed to pick up on her scent right away. The Omega looked around a little, before ultimately giving up after she couldn't see anything. Amity sighed before hitting her head on the tree roughly, it making a _bmp_ sound once they hit.

The first thing Luz noticed was the girl's demeanor. She looked tired, and worn thin. However, she also looked content and a little bit somber. Next was her appearance. The girl had a few scratches here and there along with the occasional bruise or skinned place. She was still in her school uniform, but it looked dirty and almost torn in places. Luz whimpered in the back of her throat before finally exiting the bushes, and grabbing the attention of the young Omega.

Amity smiled at the sight of the human. She knew she had smelled Luz's scent, but wasn't sure if it was actually her, or something else. Before she could say anything though, Luz was standing in front of her sitting form. That didn't last long as the girl dropped straight to her knees, all the while looking at Amity. Luz looked like she wanted to cry or scream-- maybe both if she was being honest-- at the top of her lungs. It made the Omega's heart clench while she kept the smile on her face. She was just happy to see the Alpha here with her.

It was quiet for a while, until Amity opened her arms and offered a hug to her Alpha. Luz complied almost immediately, hugging Amity like she was somehow going to fly away. They stayed like this for a long time, but neither knew how long. All they knew was that the other was safe and that was all that mattered.

Once they did pull away though, Luz basically pelted Amity with questions. Things like: what's wrong, why are you out here, are you okay, where's your crutch, and so on. It was cute to see the Latina so worried about her. As a matter of fact, it was so adorable and sweet that Amity started to smile as the Alpha continued to spout questions. Eventually Luz noticed the smile and slowed her questions to a stop. The Alpha's head tilted like a little puppy and Amity had the overwhelming urge to hug her again.

But she held herself back. She needed to tell Luz what was happening first. She put a hand over the Latina's and looked into those brown eyes. They were beautiful, and shined under the moonlight like they did at Grom. It made the Omega feel like she was flying, without a care in the world. "Luz. Me and my parents got into an argument, but I'm okay now. See?" Luz looked Amity up and down before her face scrunched up a little.

If this is what Amity called okay, then was was bad? It looked like she had been in a fight of some kind, and not to mention her missing crutch. How had she even gotten here? There was no way for her to walk on that injured leg. Luz growled a little at the thought. The thought of anyone hurting her Omega like this. In an action of comfort, the alpha rubbed their foreheads together and made sure to hold onto Amity's hand firmly, but gently.

When Luz pulled away, Amity's face was a pinkish color. She'd been flustered by such close contact from the Alpha.

With no hesitation, Luz scooped her up like earlier today. But now, Amity had put her arms around the Alpha's neck. Like this, she could feel the Alpha's heartbeat steadily thumping. However, before the Alpha did anything else, she asked how the position was for Amity. In all honesty, Luz had one of her hands on a nasty bruise right above her shoulder blade, but Amity wasn't going to say anything. Even if there was a small pain there, she was comfortable in this position.

So with that, the Alpha started walking. Amity wasn't sure where they were going at first. Her head was still fuzzy and her body felt warm within the Alpha's arms. It was soothing. So much so, that all the day's previous fatigue caught up with her. She was starting to fall asleep within the warm embrace that the taller held her in. It wasn't until a little later that she dosed off completely.

When Luz noticed, she didn't dwell on it. Instead, she continued to walk back to the Owl House. The girl was only a little heavy in her arms, seeing as she was no longer holding onto Luz's neck, but the Alpha could deal with it. As a matter of fact, Luz took advantage of this and pulled the green haired girl closer. The Omega's scent was so sweet, and as beautiful as she was.

Her lips forming a natural pout and flawless eyeliner just made her features more defined. Her jawline was sharp and commanding, but her cheeks were so round and soft looking. She was skinny, but was still healthy looking. She filled out her clothing nicely too. That black dress the girl had worn at the market? Beautiful. The dress she wore at Grom? Stunning. She even made the school uniforms look good! Honestly, Luz was convinced that this girl was the literal embodiment of a goddess.

A goddess that the alpha had fallen hard for. The Latina had fallen so deep, she was certain she wouldn't get out. But she found herself okay with that. If she had to fall for anyone, Luz was happy to have it be someone as caring and sweet as Amity. The girl was not only good looking, but she was also very nice after she got to know her. Luz almost felt sad as she looked back down at the sleeping girl. Could it ever be possible for Amity to like her back? She was just a human. Nothing special or important. One of a million just like her, back in the human realm.

The Owl House came into view, and Luz sighed. Eda said she could be out until a certain time, but she didn't say anything about a guest. Would Eda be mad? Luz sighed and approached the door. But before she could potentially wake up Hooty or actually get in the door, it opened to show Eda herself. Luz startled back at the surprise, but the Owl Lady hushed her and motioned for her to come inside. And while Luz was still shocked by this, she still entered with no hesitation. It would be 100× worse if she were to wake Hooty. She knew Amity didn't like Hooty, and the owl tube could be very loud.

Once inside with the door shut, Luz set Amity down on the couch to sleep. But this must've startled the young girl, because she stirred in her sleep before opening her eyes a little. "Mmm... Luz?" The alpha chuckled and tucked some loose hairs behind Amity's ear. Her face still showed sleepiness, if the way her eyes refused to stay open said anything.

Still Luz answered, because she wanted the Omega to know she was safe. "Yea, it's me." At this, the girl yawned before grabbing onto the collar of Luz's shirt. The alpha had a total of two seconds to think before she was pulled closer to Amity. The Latina's head landed on Amity's shoulder as the Omega hummed quietly. Luz faintly heard Eda's snort of laughter before it died down to nothing. Well, that is until a hand wrapped itself in Luz's hood and pulled her up.

Amity whined at the loss, but it seemed that she wasn't going to let go that easily. Her grip still remained in the front of her hoodie, but so did the grip on the hood. Finally, Eda got tired of it and huffed as she casted a light spell. The Omega hissed before opening her eyes to see the light that had woken her up. Seeing that she was up and awake, the older woman smiled and got rid of the ball of light. "Alright, now that you're awake, I can ask some questions." Amity sat up and yawned in agreement. At that, the Owl Lady turned to Luz and smiled. "Alright kid, give us some privacy. While you're at it, set up a place for the Blight in your room."

She hesitated for a second, fidgeting nervously on the spot, but eventually nodded before running back upstairs and out of earshot. Eda looked back at the Blight, noticing how she was a whole lot more nervous than she was before. The human probably gave her a great deal of comfort. So from there, Eda sat in the chair close to the couch, and folded her arms over her chest. However, this may have been the wrong thing to do. She must've looked intimating or something, because a lot of nervousness leaked into the small girl's scent. Eda snorted a little, but put her hands on the arms of the chairs instead. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna ask anything hard. I just wanna know what happened tonight."

Amity seemed to calm down at that, and sighed. Thinking back on it, a chuckle escaped her, but it lacked actual humor. Even if she did have a small smile on her face. "Where to begin..." The Omega muttered to herself. But she finally found a good starting point. "Well, my parents found out that I was friends with Luz and Willow. They... They weren't to happy about that. Especially when they found out that she had imprinted on me and I had imprinted back. Well, one thing led to another before they tossed me out.

"They told me not to come back unless I was going to apologise to them. But, I'm not sure what I'm supposed to apologise for..." She paused, checking to see if the Owl Lady was listening. Sure enough, the woman looked interested in what the small girl had to say. She decided to continue. "I... I don't want to apologise. I'm actually happy now, being away from them. It honestly wouldn't be much different than staying there. That place is so cold and distant all the time..." Amity trailed off in thought, seemingly forgetting that she was telling Eda her story.

However, the older alpha didn't need to know anything else. She had basically gotten what she needed from that. "Ugh, don't feel bad. Your parents were jerks in school too." Silence fell over them once more. It seemed like Amity had calmed down quite a bit from before but, one question still plagued Eda's mind. "Say Blight... Where were you gonna stay after... Y'know?" This seemed to break Amity from her trance, as she snapped her head in Eda's direction.

It wasn't long before she answered, seemingly already having planned out a vast majority of her predicament. "I was either going to stay in the Grom tree or in my library hangout. Both places are... Special to me." A blush overtook her face as the Omega fidgeted. Eda just sighed. It may have been sweet, but had the girl ever considered the fact that she needed to eat at some point? Neither of those places had a good food source, and something told her that Mini Blight didn't have any money on her.

Eda thought it over for a little, but eventually came to her conclusion. "Alright kid, tomorrow we fix you up a room and I'll tell the school what's up. You're gonna need a new uniform with that one like it is." Amity made a small noise of distress, while looking at Eda. The older woman raised an eyebrow before ruffling the girl's hair.

Amity grunted, but didn't protest. When the Owl Lady stopped, the Omega found her voice. "Uh, ma'am, I don't want to impose. I don't have any way to repay you, and I'd hate to be a burden." Eda chuckled before standing up from her seat. Amity was confused as to what was happening, but decided it was probably best if she stood as well. But she stopped, remembering she had a broken leg. She felt like groaning in annoyance, but held herself back. She didn't want to be disrespectful twords the Owl Lady.

Eda waved her hand in the air as if to say it was nothing. "Listen, as long as you don't become a freeloader and do your chores, you're welcome to stay as long as you'd like. That being said, I only have a few rules you'll need to follow." Eda's eyes looked directly into Amity's, making the girl slightly uncomfortable. It seemed like this was super important to the older woman, so she listened intently. "Rule one, don't call me Ma'am or Miss. They make me feel old. Just call me Eda. Rule two, please don't beat up my door again. He's sensitive. And rule three, know that if you need anything, just ask someone in the house."

Amity paused for a second, and blinked while processing what was just said to her. Was... Was that really all the rules were? Nothing like, no stealing, respect the older members of the house, or stuff like that? It was _that_ easy? It's true that Eda was a wanted criminal, so rules weren't really a thing she seemed to follow often, but it would seem like she had at least a few more than that. But it seemed like that was the end of their talk, because the woman stood at the end of the stairs and called for Luz.

The young alpha came downstairs rather quickly and smiled at Amity as she made it to the bottom. A heat took over Amity's face as she smiled back. Her's was probably a lot smaller than Luz's own. Eda placed a hand on Luz's shoulder before glancing at Amity. "Alright kiddo, get Mini here to the bathroom so she can clean up. Also try to find something for her to sleep in. That uniform doesn't look very comfortable." Luz nodded quickly before basically hopping to Amity.

Luz gave a huge smile before picking Amity up like before. "Sleep over time!" Eda chuckled as the Omega's face heated up and she was whisked away to the upper floor of the house. The older woman shook her head as the two were out of sight. Those two were perfect for each other. Now if only those two could see it for themselves. The Owl Lady started off to her room, ready to fall asleep for the night.

Meanwhile, Luz was digging through her little clothes chest trying to find something for Amity. Said Omega was currently taking a bath while Luz was looking for clothes. She would've taken a shower if not for her foot, but whatever was fine. Luz finally found something for Amity before setting it to the side. She then took out her own and changed into her usual sleeping clothes. They consisted of a grey tank top with purple shorts. You could see her black sports bra through the sleeves of the shirt, but Luz didn't seem to care about that. Once she was changed, she walked out of the room and made it to the bathroom.

There, she hung the cloths on the handle and knocked on the door. She was met with a muffled reply. It sounded like the water had stopped, so Amity must've been finished washing up. "Hey, uh, I've got your clothes out here. They're on the handle." She heard more muffled words come through the door. Luz stood confused before placing her ear on the door and calling out again. "What was that? I couldn't hear you."

The words were still muffled, but they were easier to understand. "Could you... Uh. Could you grab me another towel? And possibly... Help me out?" It was easy to tell that the girl was nervous about asking, but at the same time she was going to need help either way. With her boot, she still couldn't stand. Which meant that she'd have a hell of a time trying to get out of the tub. That didn't mean that Luz wasn't flustered about it though.

The alpha sighed and steeled herself. "Y-Yeah! Just lemme go grab an-another towel..." And the Alpha promptly ran away to her room once more. "Alright Luz, this is just a request for help! It's totally fine if her scent will be amplified, you can handle it! And you're both girls, it's fine!" Luz paused for a moment before falling face first onto her pillow. "But I like girlssssss!" She whined into her pillow. She was just over all embarrassed at the thought of this. It's not like she didn't want to help Amity, but she also didn't want to invade her privacy like that. She'd get Eda to do it, but Amity probably wasn't comfortable with the older woman yet. So it had to be her to help, and it was out of Luz's control.

She got back up and grabbed a towel like Amity asked for. With a small sigh, she walked out of the small room and knocked on the door of the other. She heard a muffled, "come in," before she shut her eyes tight and opened the door. She shuffled in before grabbing the clothes on the outside of the door and closed it. When she turned around she heard Amity snicker, but didn't react to it. However, her face did get red. And with good reason too.

The steam from the hot water carried Amity's scent, mixing with it and making it thicker. Stronger even. The scent almost made Luz stagger as she stood there. That's when an angelic voice made it to her ears. "Luz, you can open your eyes. I appreciate your respect for privacy, but I'm wearing a towel." It was followed by a few giggles from the girl. Luz felt her blush darken before she peeked open one of her eyes to actually see for herself.

There Amity sat with a towel draped around her. She had sat down on the edge of the tub, and wore an amused smile. Luz looked around and saw that the girl had basically figured everything out. "I uh... Wha-What'd you need help with?" To which Amity tilted her head-- smile still in place-- and pointed to the bathroom door. Luz almost slapped herself for being so stupid. She must be going into her rut, that's why her mind is so clouded.

With a clear of her throat, Amity caught the Alpha's attention again. Luz seemed to jump on the spot, but was what to hear what Amity had to say. "B-But now that you're in here... Could you... Help me change?" Luz nodded, maybe a little too fast. Mostly said because she stumbled right after. But the sheer ridiculousness of it all made Amity laugh. The sound of it reached Luz's ears and she couldn't help but smile.

Luz handed her the clothing and the other towel before turning to face the door. "Go ahead and put on what you can and I'll help you with the rest." Now that Luz knew what she meant, she felt less flustered, but she hated where her mind went first. Maybe her rut really was coming on. Or maybe it was just because she was a stupid teenager with raging hormones. Either way, Luz hated herself for even going that far. Then again, she also knew it was natural for people her age to get curious about that sort of thing. But she wasn't old enough nor ready for something like _that._

This being said, Amity then asked her to turn around. Amity had gotten on the underwear and T-shirt, but seemed to be having problems with the shorts and her boot. Luz smiled at her and kneeled down to help. It was a struggle for a few seconds, the boot being slightly too big for the holes. While Luz was cussing out the boot _and_ the shorts, Amity was laughing all the while. Have you ever heard a cast being called a, "Maldito hijo de puta, hijo de puta" before? Yeah, neither has Amity.

But finally the shorts were on and the towel Luz had brought was on Amity's hair. The Alpha then carried the smaller girl to her room where she was laid down on the sleeping bag. "Here ya go! A nice comfortable place to lay down!" Luz then ran over to a corner of the room before coming back with tons of blankets and three more pillows.

All Amity could do was lie there as the other girl worked quickly. She placed two of the pillows under Amity's foot before one was propped under her head. The pillow that had previously been on the sleeping bag was set beside Amity's head, so she assumed that was Luz's pillow to use. The Omega felt a little guilty about the amount of them she was using, but ultimately decided that Luz was probably not gonna take no for an answer there.

Next the alpha got the blankets and started draping them over Amity. She seemed to be going in a pattern from softest to the silkiest. It was nice, but Amity was almost certain that she would kick more than half of these off in the middle of the night. She was the kind that would do that every now and again, and while it got annoying sometimes, it did seem to make her more comfortable as she slept.

Luz, once she was done, pulled up half of the covers and got in under them with Amity. The Omega's face flushed, but she stayed calm. "Hey, are you comfortable Amity?" Was she comfortable? She was literally being treated like a princess, and Luz was asking if she was comfy? The green haired girl decided that Luz was just too good for this world. Well, this world and her own world too. She was too good in general.

"Yea, what about you?" Amity said with a small smile. However, that was soon wiped away when she yawned. It was late into the night already. Luz's clock showed that it was 1:28am already, which was quite late in Amity's standards.

Luz giggled at her before lying her head on the pillow below her. It was a calm atmosphere that Amity was thankful for. "Yea, I'm great." Luz said with a sleepy smile. She was tired after today, and now that the bad feeling in her gut went away, she could sleep. She still felt like a creep from earlier, but decided to ignore it for the rest of the night and actually get to sleep.

The two girls continued to talk like that. With tired eyes and sleepy smiles. It wasn't until 3am that both girls started to nod off into sleep. But finally, they had said their goodnights, and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya!
> 
> I beat my record of 16000 words in one chapter!
> 
> I had a goal to get to 20000, but I didn't make it, lol. However I was very close!
> 
> In this chapter there's 19310 words total.
> 
> It makes me happy to have gotten this far honestly! So, yay, go me!
> 
> Also, I'm sorry for that really weird part in the story with Luz. I was trying to think of ways to introduce her Rut and that was all I could come up with. Not to mention, it's funny to watch her panic in bisexual.
> 
> Anyway I hope y'all enjoyed this, and I can't wait to write the next chapter! See everyone next time! :)


	13. Messing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz messes up. Can she fix it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was paid in head pats to make the next chapter extremely fluffy since we had so much angst in the last few...
> 
> And this one...
> 
> Speaking of, sorry this took a while, I've been a little busy over the past few weeks, but I wanted to make a quality chapter for you all! :)
> 
> Even if it is stupidly short cuz I decided to make it a Two part chapter... T-T
> 
> (Plus, I hadn't planned this far ahead in the story, so I had to literally make it up as I go 😂😂)
> 
> Plus, y'all have made it clear that you can wait as long as I need, which I thank you from the bottom of my heart for.
> 
> Without any longer wait, here's the next chapter

That morning, Luz woke up in a state of confusion, but she kept her eyes closed in an attempt to stay asleep. Her body was so exhausted, and sleep sounded so good, she couldn't help it. Her body was hotter than usual, she felt like she wanted nothing but to cuddle whatever was closest to her, and there was currently a very familiar scent in her room. Her brain was to tired to recognize it, but she could securely say that whatever it was, made her feel safe. Not to mention the weight on her chest. Assuming it was just King, she ignored it, and put her hand up to run it through his fur.

However, a purr reached her ears and the fur was silky instead of fluffy. She knew for a fact that King didn't purr, or have silky fur, so this surprised her. Her eyes opened, trying to figure out what exactly was going on. She saw the ceiling of the Owl House and instantly felt at ease knowing she was still in a familiar area. But that didn't mean she knew what was on top of her. All her memories from last night were fuzzy from sleep. So finally, she looked down. There she saw Amity hugging her waist with her head resting on the Alpha's chest.

One of the Alpha's hands were tangled in Amity's hair while the other was wrapped around the smaller girl's waist. The Omega was purring in her sleep at the soothing touch running through her hair, and Luz couldn't help but think it was adorable. But something seemed wrong. Luz's body was hot and a little sticky, and her fangs ached inside her mouth. She felt a certain desire to just curl up and hug the girl in front of her. But another desire burned within her gut. The desire to mark the Omega beside her was stronger than it had ever been. For her to make the witch her mate, once and for all.

Luz knew what was happening. She was going into her rut. And the thought of this scared her. Sure, she was okay now, but this was only the beginning. It was bound to get much worse as time went on, and Luz knew that she was a really, _really_ affectionate person while in rut. She was known for randomly clinging to things, to cuddle with the closest object to her, she chewed on random objects, and to be a little more aggressive than usual. However, mood swings weren't the only thing that happened in a rut.

While in rut, an Alpha will become territorial with what's theirs. This is the Alpha's body learning how to protect their mate. The Alpha will cuddle objects of value to them. This prepares them to comfort their mate, shall they ever need it. But seeing as Alphas and Omegas were the majority of relationships-- and the fact that Omegas had their heats to deal with-- the alpha will more than likely need this.

Usually in a rut, the more primal side of the Alpha will surface. Sure, they'll still be able to think and act on their own, but opinions were usually swayed by instints. This being said, Luz was afraid to even be in the same room as Amity. So when the alpha realized what this was, and that the object of her affections was _lying on top of her_ , Luz silently panicked. She removed the hand from Amity's hair and the purring stopped.

She stayed like she was, while internally screaming. What had happened last night? Why was Amity here? All her memories were still fuzzy from sleep, but she did remember one thing, and that was finding Amity under the Grom tree. The beautiful girl under the tree that they had made together. The sheer happiness that they experienced at Grom. The pale skin that would absolutely glow under the moonlight, with rosy cheeks and rose colored lips.

Now that Luz thought about it, Amity was a rose colored girl in general. Her hair two tones of green, one for the leaves other for the stem. Her face when she blushed-- no matter the reason-- was the different types of roses. White roses, pink roses, red roses, all could be showed by this girl's face. Then the thorns. When Luz first met Amity, there was too many thorns for her to grasp onto the rose. But little by little, the thorns fell off, leaving tons of space for Luz to reach out and take it.

But she was scared. Scared that this rose-- no matter how many thorns were gone-- would still stick her if she were to grab it. Poke through her skin to make her bleed and hurt her. That if she were to try and reach out to Amity, revealing her crush to the Omega, that the girl may reject her. Reject her then leave her alone, without another word. Maybe this is how Amity felt at Grom? That's why she was so afraid, and why Grom had decided to use that fear. The thought of rejection was terrifying, and drove a uncountable number of terrible scenarios through her head. Each ended with Amity leaving her.

Having gotten lost in thought, Luz didn't even notice that the Omega had woken up until the girl let out a small yawn and started to sit up. Luz watched as she stretched her arms over her head. Letting out a grunt as her back popped, the Omega looked back at her. "Oh, I didn't know you were awake. Good Morning Luz." The Omega still seemed tired, by the way her speech was slurred. But the girl must not have realized what she just said, nor what she just saw because she paused. Then she turned, and looked at Luz again before her face went completely red and she jumped out of the Latina's grip.

But jump may be the wrong word. Scrambled is probably a better one for Amity. However, the Alpha below her _had_ jumped. She had jumped so hard, the cover they had shared fell off of her and to the floor.

Luz had stayed in that position, unmoving as she watched the omega. They stayed like that, looking at each other until Luz broke the silence. "Morning to you too Amity!" The alpha smiled, even if it was a bit nervous. She felt sweat building on her brow, but tried not to reach up and wipe it away.

It may have sounded selfish, but Luz didn't want the Omega to be aware of the nervousness that she was pulling off. She could tell that Amity had been through something stressful, seeing as the girl was covered in scratches and such. And yes, the Alpha knew that Amity had told Eda the situation so she could honestly just ask, but Luz valued her privacy. The Omega would tell Luz when she was ready, so for now, she'd wait.

However, waiting in this position seemed like a bad idea at the moment. If she doesn't break this tension now, they would probably stay like that all day. "Umm, so... H-How's your injuries?" It took the omega a second or so to process the words spoken, but once she did, Luz could see the stiffness leave her shoulders. It was obvious the other girl was just as nervous as Luz. Scent and all.

The green haired witch let out a sigh before collecting her thoughts once more. It seemed like she wasn't sure how her injuries felt, or as if she considered telling Luz she was fine no matter what the truth was. Eventually the girl tapped her knee a little-- flinching at the small touch almost immediately-- before moving up to her shoulder and doing the same thing. "I'm... Sore. But I think I'll be alright."

Luz nodded to herself as it grew silent again. Only now, it was more comfortable than the quiet before. However, this didn't last long before Luz had to hold her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. The shorter girl hadn't taken her hair tie out before she slept. The result was her hair sticking up in random places, multiple stands just hanging down, and Luz assumed she had saw a few knots in that perfect hair. It took every ounce of her willpower, just to keep herself from busting out with laughter. She'd never seen Amity with such messy hair before, it was amusing.

Come to think of it, Luz hasn't seen Amity with her hair down at all. Like really looked at it. Sure she'd fixed it for her once, but she hadn't gotten a good look at it down. She started to wonder if anyone really had before, seeing as Amity kept it up almost all the time. Her thoughts on the matter were interrupted when the Omega in question tilted her head. Luz could smell confusion in her scent, so she must've silently been asking what the alpha was laughing at. The urge to see her hair down grew unbearable, and her mouth decided to open without permission. "Amity, your hair." Her alpha was pressing hard, ready to see how beautiful her-- _Luz stop! She's not yours, cause she didn't consent!_ Luz's brain snapped-- Omega would look.

The girl in question scrunched her nose up while looking for a mirror in the small room. Luz thought it was cute, watching her look around in confusion, but felt pity and handed the girl her phone with the camera on. Once Amity's eyes focused on the screen, the alpha almost laughed again when her eyes got comedically large. She grumbled to herself as she handed the phone back to Luz. "Can you hold that so I can see to fix this?" The girl asked, sending Luz's heart into overdrive.

Was her voice always that pretty or is Luz having rut infused thoughts? Was it both? Yea, it most likely was. She could tell that her rut hadn't fully started. As a matter of fact, it seemed like this was only the beginning. But if this was the beginning, what will it be like in full swing? Will she force Amity into something else, like a mate-mark or just hours of cuddles? Even then, Amity wasn't a very touchy-feely person like Luz. Instead, she seemed more secluded, rather being alone than with someone else. She may not even like cuddles.

The very thought of that almost made Luz gasp.

However, she managed to keep quiet as she held the phone for Amity. The Omega in question drew out a spell circle, summoning a hairbrush before reaching to her hair tie. Luz locked eyes with Amity's hand as she started to take it out, waiting with excitement. Once the hair tie slipped out, Luz had to hold in another gasp. She feared that any noise that she made would break the moment.

There Amity sat with her hair down. The darker green seemed to feather into her lighter hair. But most of it had swooped to the side, curling over and almost hiding the roots that had always shown. It now showed new ones where her hair parted. Luz couldn't help but watch as Amity ran the brush through green hair. The Alpha was completely breathless at the sight, but continued to keep quiet.

But on the inside, her alpha was basically howling and screaming about how beautiful she looked.

It was starting to get harder to sit still with each passing second. She wanted nothing but to run her fingers through her hair like earlier. She wanted to hear that Purr again too.

However, Luz hadn't accounted for being caught in her actions. Amity glanced at the alpha, cheeks tinting pink when she saw Luz watching her. Luz's did the same as she scrambled to look away, but her eyes couldn't find anything else to rest on. "Luz, are you okay? You seem a little..." Amity paused trying to think of the right word. Eventually she settled with, "distracted..."

Luz was distracted. Her brain was focused on none other than Amity Blight, the beautiful Omega who stole Luz's heart. The Alpha felt herself gulp before she stood abruptly, looking extremely stiff. "I-.... Need my suppressants!" She basically shouted before bending down and digging through the chest in the corner. She had sweat forming on her brow again as she felt the rut build up inside her. She could feel the need to just... _Cuddle_ _something_ become unbearable. She feared that she might drag the Omega into another unwanted something.

Amity had perked up at the mention of suppressants though. Seeing what had happened to her Alpha back in Luz's mind, the Omega didn't think it'd be a good idea. Not only that, but Luz's scent was nervous, frantic, scared, and a little sad. If she took that pill, she'd be dull. A watered down version of the Luz she's came to love. She discarded the hairbrush, and rushed to Luz's side before pulling the Alpha away from the chest. Luz looked confused, and her scent seemed to thicken, but she paid it no mind. It must've increased for her because she got closer. "Luz, what do you mean? You don't really need them, do you?"

Something was giving Amity the urge to hug the Alpha, but she couldn't tell if it was thickness of Luz's scent or just her Omega longing to just _touch_ the alpha. It was probably both if she were to be honest. She watched as the Latina's eyes scanned her face. Lingering at to few places before going to the next. Amity sighed as she hugged Luz and rested her head on the other girl's shoulder. The alpha tensed up a little in her grasp but returned the hug none the less. It was silent a little longer until Luz broke it. "Yea. I do."

Amity squeezed Luz's waist harder, willing the alpha to stay still for a little longer. She didn't want to hear this, nor did she want to even think that Luz was going to go back to suppressing her alpha for stupid reasons. "Luz, please don't. You don't need to suppress your Alpha anymore, remember?" She lifted her head to look Luz in the eyes. "And if this is about yesterday with Boscha--"

Luz cut her off with a small chuckle as she put a hand on each side of Amity's face. "No, it's not that I promise." She looked into the Omega's eyes as she spoke, making sure the shorter girl could understand. "And I'm not going to go back to suppressing that part of me, but I need to now, because..." Luz realized the position they were in as she spoke, and her face flushed. If she really wanted, she could lean in and Kiss Amity. She didn't move though, only stared at the pale girl. "I'm actually... Uh... I'm--" Luz stopped completely, taking in a gulp of air.

Amity looked so beautiful here. The natural pout was deepened because of the hands on her face. Not to mention the way the Omega's eyes shined in the sunlight drifting through the small window. It made them shine like the Latina's light glyphs, with that beautiful gold color. Amity had a light blush on her face, but mostly felt confused about what was happening.

While Luz wanted nothing more than to kiss Amity, she couldn't. No matter how unbearable her Alpha self was making it.

Finally, she just pulled Amity in for another hug, resting her head on top the Omega's. Amity was still confused, but she held the Alpha just the same. As a matter of fact, she made herself comfortable in the girl's arms. She snuggled close, holding onto Luz tight. Like if she were to let go, Luz would disappear. But the increasing warmth coming from the Alpha and the hand stroking her upper back kept her grounded to reality. Not to mention that beautiful scent. Honey, lemon, and Lavender surrounded them, giving her Omega a sense of security. It made her feel safe.

Sure, it seemed thicker and a lot stronger than it had the night before, but it calmed Amity none the less. Amity chalked it up to her being in the Alpha's territory or because so was so close. Not to mention that they were also in the Alpha's living quarters... Alone... Together... _Amity this is not the time for a gay panic!_ Her mind told her, trying to keep her away from another disaster like yesterday. She needed to find her balance on the perfect amount of gay.

It didn't help that her family had always told her that the perfect balance was no gay whatsoever, soooo...

Amity's screwed.

However, that sentence from before stuck with her. Why did Luz have to this time? It made the witch slightly angry. Luz didn't really need to, did she? Was it because Amity was here? But that didn't make any sense.

Her thought process was cut off completely when a noticeable change happened to the Alpha's scent. It wasn't just thick now, but possessive too. Like the scent was reaching into her and pulling her in. It wasn't until then that Amity realized what was happening.

Luz was in her rut, and everything made so much sense. She was probably trying to deal with her rut.

In all honesty, Amity didn't know what happened during an Alpha's rut. When her father had one, he and her mother left until it was over. Not to mention that neither of her siblings had to deal with anything like that. She imagined it wasn't too far from being like an Omega's heat, but she didn't actually know.

For her, a heat was slightly painful. Stomach cramps, headaches, tired all the time. However, she was also cuddly and kid like when this happened. She got cravings for chocolate or just something she'd usually never eat, and liked to just lay down.

She knew that's not how her heat would be later on-- every Omega knows that-- but at the same time it felt like that's all it would amount to. Honestly, Amity just assumed the same process happened to alphas. Maybe she'd be proven wrong?

Amity knew that Luz's rut had been kicked into full swing by now, but the taller of the two had yet to move. Instead, the alpha seemed content with their position. So content in fact, that Luz continued to rub patterns into Amity's back while pulling her close. And the Omega found she didn't mind.

But all good things come to an end sooner or later.

Luz pulled away, in a manner that seemed unwilling, but she kept that mindset. The omega had to hold back a whine of disappointment. "Amity. I need my suppressants... Please..."

Still, the omega held her ground, unwilling to let Luz dull herself down. "Luz, I'm sorry but, no. You're not you when you take them."

"But I'm in-"

"Your rut. I know. I don't care either. What's the worst that could happen?" Amity asked, genuinely concerned about why the Alpha couldn't trust herself.

Luz paused. She didn't know what to do next really. Amity knew she was in rut? Did she not care that Luz could literally mark her at any second, and literally mess up everything for her? Something about this made her emotions flare. "Because I don't want to accidentally mark you like when we imprinted!" Luz snapped, and almost instantly regretted it after.

Amity's heart stopped in her chest, and she felt like crying. _So it was an accident after all,_ Amity thought. She needed to leave. She couldn't face the Alpha any longer. "Okay Luz," With that, the Omega took her crutch and hobbled out of the room, closing the door behind her and leaving Luz by herself.

Meanwhile, the Alpha was still frozen in place. The smell of Amity's scent still lingered, but the sweetness was ruined by the overwhelming sadness that had invaded it before she left the room. The alpha was left feeling numb, as she stood in place looking at the wall. When she finally moved, it was to look through the small chest she kept her things in. It wasn't long before she found her suppressants, but something was different.

She didn't want to take them anymore. Instead, the meer sight of them had the Alpha's eyes welling up with tears. Had she really just pushed Amity away for some stupid pill? Her anger flared once more as she threw the pills as hard as she could. They bounced off the wall before landing on the floor. Right below the hook she'd hung her Grom crown on.

She really messed everything up, didn't she?

There was a knock on her bedroom door, and Luz perked up hoping that it was going to be Amity. As a matter of fact, she had literally ran o the door. However, as she opened it, the only ones who stood there was King and Eda. Both looked less than pleased.

"Alright kid, what did you do?" Eda asked, leaning on the door frame of the room, King sitting on her shoulder. King sat with his arms crossed, little eyes slanted in an angry look. Eda wasn't much different, but her expression was less angry and more disappointed.

Luz sighed, tears welling up again as she walked away from the door. "I... I fucked up."

Any other time, Eda probably would've snorted and said something snarky along the lines of rubbing it in, but now she seemed deathly serious. "That's true, but it's not what I meant."

Luz sobbed, back still facing Eda. "I... I wanted my s-suppressants. For my rut. She didn't want me to t-take them though, and... One thing led t-to another, and I... I said something st-stupid."

Eda nodded looking at Luz for a long moment, taking in the young Alpha's appearance. She was shaking from her crying, and the girl hadn't even changed out of her pajamas yet. And from what she could actually see, the Latina's hair was a mess. The older woman sighed and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Then what are you going to do to fix it?"

Luz sniffled before looking back at Eda. She saw understanding there, and couldn't help but feel a little more hopeful about the situation. If only by a little. Luz looked back to the floor, brows furrowed before she wiped her arm across her eyes. First step of making things better, is making sure you can see what's in front of you.

"I'm... I'm going to find her. Then... I'm going to apologise and explain what I meant." Luz said finally, a determined look settling onto her face.

"Good. But I'm not going to help you this time. You've got to do this on your own." Eda said, a small smile on her lips.

That's when King spoke up for the first time while he was there. "Does this mean you're gonna finally tell her about your crush?"

Eda couldn't hold in her laughter as Luz's face turned completely red. The young alpha was at a significant loss for words. The only thing that she could actually get out was a large groan. However, it did draw a smile from her.

After that, King and Eda both left the room, and Luz started to get ready to go searching for Amity. She was almost certain that she knew where the omega would be.

However, as soon as Luz got down the stairs and looked outside, she scowled. It was raining now. It looked like Eda had already put up the barrier, but if it was raining, how would she ever get to Amity?

This must be what Eda meant about doing things herself.

Speaking of Amity, Luz instantly started worrying about the girl. Not only was it raining now, but she had a broken leg, and didn't seem to be in the best of moods. Who was Luz kidding? Amity was beyond upset. Not only for her words, but for Luz's stupid behavior with the suppressants. What if Amity was stuck in the rain?!

The alpha was starting to get frantic. She need to leave and see the omega fast. Luz's life depended on it.

Luckily, something inside her knew exactly where Amity would be, so now she just needed to figure out how to get there. That's when it hit her.

The trees.

None of the leaves were burning like the rest of the grass and shrubbery. So maybe, just maybe, Luz could create something with her glyphs to go outside. With this thought in mind, Luz quickly ran to her room to grab her glyphs.

\------

Amity stepped out of her portal, making sure to close it before Luz could decide to run after her. However, her tears didn't wait that long. They had already been falling when she drew the circle, but now that the portal was closed and she was alone, the omega openly sobbed.

It was just like Grom. When the monster had taken the form of Luz, and basically rejected her. Only this time, she didn't even get the chance to actually _tell_ Luz. 

Instead, the Alpha had just openly admitted that, yes, the imprinting was an accidental thing. Meaning, the human most likely didn't feel the same, and it was all instincts.

"Gah, why am I s-so... So _stupid_!? O-Of course she wouldn't like me..." Amity sighed to herself as she fell backwards into a beanbag chair, letting her body rest even though the impact shook every sore spot in her body. "After everything I-I've done since she's gotten here? I'm s-surprised she even calls me a friend..."

  
The green haired witch lets out another sob, putting her face into her hands. That's when something catches her attention. The pitter-patter of rain on a protective barrier. Just her luck, it'd be raining. As if she didn't feel sad enough already.

The rain has never failed to make her mood worse than usual. It was just so depressing, watching everything die under the boiling water and dealing with the grey sky. In all honesty, it was depressing.

So as Amity cried, the sound of rain accompanied her. It was almost like the rain was crying with her.

It took a while, but after calming down, she decided that reading a book would be a good way to ease her mind. However, she doubted that she'd find anything that she actually wanted to read. Everything on the walls were romance or Azura. And right now, neither of those sounded ideal.

Luckily, she'd always kept extra studying equipment here. That means she could always read that. Working was always a good substitute for thinking in Amity's opinion.

So she walked with her crutch to her desk and sat down. However, she found herself reaching for a different book. One that Amity _truely_ didn't want to read, but it looked like she was going to anyway.

It was the book from before. The book from the day Luz first joined Hexcide.

Amity doesn't know what had come over her, or why she chose that book in particular, but she started reading. She read for a while, becoming consumed into the book, but it wasn't long before a part caught her eye. The man was confessing to his love. From there, the woman seems to realize how much she actually loved the man by hearing his confession out loud.

Maybe... Maybe this could work for Amity too. If she actually confessed, Luz could realize her feelings. But if things went south... Amity may potentially ruin their friendship.

The more and more she thought about it, the more she realized that it'd be better to tell Luz. Ruin their friendship? That happened the exact moment Amity left the Owl house. Actually, no. It happened the exact moment Amity realized that she had a crush on the human. Hell, maybe it was ruined the moment she found out Luz was an Alpha.

But even then, Amity knew she'd never change it for the world. Despite everything that happened, Amity was happy with the outcome. She'd gotten super close to the alpha, finally escaped her parents, made up with Willow, escaped Boscha's toxic friendship, now maybe she could escape her fears too?

With this new mindset, Amity started to make a plan. A plan to tell Luz exactly how she feels.

\---------

Camila Noceda was a gentle omega, she really was, but if someone were to hurt her child... Heaven help you.

So when that Mark boy had beat up her daughter multiple times and the footage of him was displayed at the court case, to say Camila was pissed? That was a massive understatement. And if it wasn't for loosing her job and their only supportive income, then she would've absolutely killed that boy. Luckily, she had caught word of him being locked up for a long, _long_ time before they had actually moved.

Once in this new area though, Luz didn't seem as outgoing as she usually was. It was obvious that she'd gone through some sort of trauma. That's why, when Luz asked to be put on suppressants, Camila couldn't say no. Then after Luz's outburst at the library a few weeks after actually getting said suppressants, she didn't know what to do. The only thing she knew was the fact that Luz seemed happier. That was enough for Camila.

However, the older woman was starting to get suspicious. Something wasn't lining up with the letters and the texts. 

Could... Could Luz have found it? 

No. That was ridiculous. How could she have sent letters? And if it wasn't Luz sending them, then who? And why?

Theses were the thoughts that swarmed Camila's mind when she woke up that morning, getting ready for work. The older woman sighed, rubbing hands over her eyes before putting on her glasses.

It was best to worry about it later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, is everyone ready for this book to actually end?
> 
> There's literally one or two chapters left 😈
> 
> Hehehe
> 
> Suffer!
> 
> Anyway, in the meantime, I've published some Owl House Oneshots as a celebration of 200 followers on Wattpad! Feel free to check those out, whenever.
> 
> Plus, once this is done, it will be a few weeks, but I will Publish another Lumity fic!
> 
> It's either gonna be the Red Riding Hood AU or the Amityville AU...
> 
> Or it could be the Hell AU, idfk.
> 
> But anyway, I'll see y'all later!
> 
> Enjoy ;)


End file.
